


Шторм

by SolliSolli



Series: Storm [3]
Category: Space Explorers RPF, Советский космос
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Romance, Soviet Union
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolliSolli/pseuds/SolliSolli
Summary: В первом в истории человечества пилотируемом полете не было ни капли романтики - только огромный риск и бесконечное самопожертвование. Но миру пришло время расколоться на "до" и "после", и этот разлом прошел прямо через сердце главного конструктора.Все персонажи вымышленные, все совпадения имён случайны.
Relationships: Sergei Korolev/Yuri Gagarin
Series: Storm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140074
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	1. Часть 1. Шторм. Глава 1. "Поехали"

_Входит Вечер в Настоящем, дом у чорта на куличках.  
Скатерть спорит с занавеской в смысле внешнего убранства.  
Исключив сердцебиенье — этот лепет я в кавычках —  
ощущенье, будто вычтен Лобачевским из пространства.  
(И. Бродский)_

**Глава 1. "Поехали"**

Спутник упал в болото, но умудрялся ещё пару дней подавать радиосигналы. Его искали на земле и с воздуха, обшарили несколько километров леса, по вечерам возвращались в лагерь мокрые, злые и ни с чем.  
СП тоскливо предчувствовал приближение сезона мигреней. Обычно боль приходила в затылок или макушку, а потом, змеясь, расползалась по всему телу. Это была не обычная мигрень, а какая-то особая, от которой еще не нашли лекарства. Возможно, то была хроническая, накопившаяся за годы, усталость: он много лет работал на износ, до сих пор считая, что за одним неверным шагом могут снова последовать лагеря. Часто он поднимался по утрам с мыслью, что не хочет больше жить. Что сил совсем не осталось, что он не справится, - и как же это глупо, сдаться на пороге осуществления своей мечты.  
Он ведь с детства собирался в космос. Конечно, пока был ребенком, не понимал, как далеко хочет зайти. Позднее, уже обучаясь в кружке планеристов, уже сконструировав свой первый легкомоторный самолёт, понял - ему нужно туда, выше.  
Этой цели он подчинил всю свою жизнь, пока в тридцать восьмом году не сел по ложному обвинению. И всё пошло кувырком: вереница пересыльных тюрем, этап, Колыма - он все ниже спускался в долину скорби, а его чудесная, невероятная мечта сияла где-то позади, и свет ее лучей уже почти не мог рассеять окружающего мрака. Может, так судьба испытывала его на прочность - должен же был во всем этом быть какой-то смысл, он привык искать во всем смысл, не мог не искать. Когда им все-таки удалось создать ракету для выхода на околоземную орбиту, ему уже стукнуло пятьдесят. Дорога в космос была для него закрыта навеки. Но, как в самый пасмурный день слабый отсвет солнечного луча на оконных стёклах заставляет поднять голову, так и он увидел вдруг, что свет его надежды не угас бесследно, не сгинул в сточных ямах мироздания, куда самого его пытались низвергнуть все эти годы и физически, и морально. Он стал собирать себя по крупицам, и однажды, оглянувшись вокруг, увидел, что мечта вновь сияет впереди, что свет ее - свет надежды, а не отгорающее воспоминание. Он протянул руку и ощутил тепло. И он пошёл навстречу своему солнцу.  
Страну, которой он в юности так самозабвенно хотел служить, и теперь, спустя двадцать лет, раздирали всё те же страхи: боялись новой войны, боялись шпионов, боялись собственных слов, собственной тени, собственных мыслей... Но, как только появилась возможность снова вернуться к делу, как только ему снова было позволено принимать решения, он организовал тренировочную базу и набрал туда военных лётчиков, мальчишек помоложе и покрепче, а сам наблюдал за их тренировками через затемненное стекло - не спешил показать им своего лица. Он ведь был самой секретной фигурой в бюро, и вся его работа была секретной, и полёт в космос тоже был секретным...  
В поисковом отряде сидели над костром, грелись, кутались от сырости в брезентовые плащ-палатки, сокрушались о погибших вместе с аппаратом месяцах работы.  
От нечего делать вели диспуты.  
\- Тормозной двигатель раньше времени отключился, - утверждали одни. - Автоматика подвела.  
\- Орбиту неверно рассчитали, - спорили другие.  
Находились и те, кто предлагал совсем уж бредовую версию:  
\- Всё дело в собаке. Собака-то была рыжая. Это, говорят, к несчастью!  
От этих разговоров становилось тошно.  
\- Сережа, поехали домой, - сказал ему в первый же вечер Васюня, когда все собрались у костра в ожидании скудной трапезы. Похлебка булькала в котелке, налетавший порывами ветер бросал в нее сосновые иголки, в воздух поднимались искры.  
СП не терпел, когда ему перечили, но Васюня был первым заместителем и к тому же другом, и не побрезговал забраться в эту болотистую местность. Поэтому право голоса получил и пользовался им сейчас в полную мощь, а остальные помалкивали с одобрением.  
\- Что толку? Собачка все равно уже погибла, - продолжал рассуждать Васюня. - Ну, найдем мы его в трясине, - как вытаскивать будем? Привяжем трос и потянем, как репку в сказке?  
СП понимал, что это действительно так - не вытащить им спутник, и сколько еще таких аппаратов сядет вне заданного района? А за все ошибки отвечать ему.  
На третий день поисков сигнал затих. Лагерь собирали в полном молчании. Сергей Павлович видел, что все вздохнули с облегчением - там, в Москве, уже черемуха зацветала, а здесь до сих пор в ложбинах лежал снег да противно хлюпала жижа под сапогом. Несколько раз в сумерках он принимал обугленные стволы деревьев за чекистов. И, распознав ошибку, думал: "Не теперь, так после. _Они_ никогда не оставят меня в покое".  
В самом мрачном расположении духа он вернулся в Калининград, в свою пустую квартиру. Привычно проверил замки на ящиках стола, следов обыска не обнаружил, но все равно тщательно посмотрел документы и чертежи - всё было на месте. Возникло желание кинуть их в печь и удостоиться сомнительной славы своего земляка, писателя Николая Гоголя, но он подавил в себе этот порыв. Походил по комнате, снял с плиты холодный чайник, попил воды прямо из носика и лёг спать. Завтра рано утром надо было ехать в бюро и начинать всё заново.

***  
Втайне инженер-конструктор Сергей Павлович Королёв, или, как называли его коллеги, "СП", давно хотел построить ракету-носитель сверхтяжелого класса и свалить на ней на Луну, - она, при всей своей неисследованности, казалась ему более безопасной территорией, чем собственная квартира на улице Карла Маркса, дом 5. Или любая другая квартира: в Москве ли, в Подмосковье, - от них было не скрыться. Почти каждую ночь они появлялись вновь - тени в черном, которые преследовали его, чтобы вновь навешать нелепые обвинения, арестовать и отправить куда-нибудь на прииски, добывать золотишко или махать киркой в угольной шахте.  
Эти же тени порой виделись ему и днем - едва заметное движение за его плечом, не в такт качнувшаяся ветка акации в сквере возле конструкторского бюро... Он оборачивался, но никого не было. Он корил себя за мнительность, но все равно жил в постоянном ожидании удара. Вертикальная складка навеки расчертила его переносицу, а взгляд стал колючим и острым. Он перестал узнавать себя на фото, а иногда и в зеркале.  
Был и еще один сюжет, который преследовал его постоянно, - родом уже из этой, новой, послетюремной жизни.  
Обычно это начиналось внезапно. Он будто спал и не спал. Часть сознания отчаянно цеплялась за момент перехода от яви к сну, еще различая звуки и шорохи - воду, капающую из не до конца завернутого крана, шелест занавески, скрип шин последнего автомобиля на улице. Другая же часть стремительно погружалась в тяжелый вязкий омут, и вот уже он видел себя на полигоне, возле стартового стола, на котором установлена готовящаяся к полету ракета. Он знает: с ней что-то не в порядке, он хочет уйти, но, по законам сна, не может и шевельнуться. Внезапно ракету охватывает столп огня, она начинает крениться и, наконец, валится на землю, увлекая за собой фермы, будто ствол обожженного дерева. Огонь гаснет так быстро, словно его и не было, а на земле среди обгорелых обломков лежит скорчившееся человеческое тело. С трудом продираясь сквозь вязкий, как вата, воздух, СП подходит ближе, опускается рядом с телом на колени, поворачивает его за плечо и узнает Валентина - серые глаза широко распахнуты и невидяще смотрят в небо...  
Каждый раз он так вздрагивал от ужаса, что просыпался с сильно бьющимся сердцем и не сразу мог понять, где находится. Ему казалось, что он заперт в герметичной камере и кто-то настойчиво стучит снаружи по обшивке: "Бум-бум-бум!" Скоро он понимал, что это стучит кровь в ушах, а привычные звуки - капли, монотонно падающие в жестяную раковину, шорох листвы за окном - возвращали его в пространство калининградской квартиры.  
Эти сны здорово отравляли его жизнь: там, в конструкторском бюро, в его кабинете, в верхнем ящике стола лежала чудом сохранившаяся фотокарточка - группа молодых инженеров-ракетчиков, которую он возглавлял двадцать лет назад. Все его товарищи, с которыми они начинали разработки еще до ареста. Его _бывшие_ товарищи - поскольку, за исключением его самого и Валентина, в 38-м году все они бесследно исчезли.  
О своем лагерном прошлом он, разумеется, никому не рассказывал. Как и о ракете для бегства на Луну. Он уверял всех, что строит универсальное оружие, а подспудно решает некоторые научно-исследовательские вопросы. В двадцатом веке космос уже не мог оставаться по-прежнему пространством домыслов и суеверий: его нужно было активно осваивать и еще активнее - захватывать.  
Для этого они и набрали молодых военных летчиков, чтобы подготовить из них первый отряд космонавтов, возможных возниц, способных увести корабль к Луне или ещё куда подальше. Молодёжь в космические путешествия верила мало, считала это сказками, но готовилась усердно.  
Тренировки проводил полковник Галлай, герой войны, в прошлом - лётчик-испытатель, старый друг СП. В свои сорок шесть это был невероятно энергичный, обаятельный и целеустремленный человек, к которому всегда тянулась молодежь. Для будущих космонавтов наставника лучше было не найти во всем Советском Союзе.  
Сергей Павлович побывал у него в конце апреля, незадолго до своего отъезда на болота, и имел весьма перспективную беседу в неофициальной обстановке - то есть без третьих лиц и со стаканом чая.  
\- Ну, как ребята? - спросил он, помешивая сахар и стараясь не слишком выдать нетерпение.  
\- Отличные, - заверил полковник. - Большинство показывает выдающиеся результаты.  
\- Это хорошо, - кивнул Сергей Павлович сдержанно. - Но нужно, чтобы результаты были безупречные. Давай составим список тех, кого ты уже сейчас рекомендовал бы для космического полёта... Что? - спросил он в ответ на недоуменный взгляд. - Это вопрос ближайшего года. Помяни мое слово... Хочешь пари?  
\- Поверить трудно, - признался полковник. - Неужели станем очевидцами этого события...  
\- Не очевидцами, а участниками! - возразил Сергей Павлович. - И самыми непосредственными. Подготовь списки.  
На следующий день Галлай прислал ему фамилии отобранных кандидатов.  
"Шесть человек из двадцати, неплохо для начала", - решил СП.  
Не откладывая в долгий ящик, поехал к Галлаю.  
\- Списки я посмотрел, сам что скажешь?  
Галлай пожал плечами.  
\- Уже всё сказал. Эти - моя надежда и опора. Богатыри. Да возьми хоть Юру, - сказал он, подвигая к Сергею Павловичу верхнюю папку из внушительной стопки личных дел. - Для всех свой парень, волевой, упорный, честный... Правда, ростом немного не вышел. Но в остальном он славный малый. На тебя в молодости похож.  
СП бросил взгляд на фото, прикрепленное к картонной обложке - "богатырь" был совсем еще мальчишка, с самой заурядной биографией: лётное училище, военная служба, жена, ребёнок... Юнец, каких тысячи, а государственная машина и не таких ломала...  
"Ладно, не боги горшки обжигают", - подумал он. К тому же, рекомендация Галлая для него много значила, полковник зря хвалить не будет. Он обещал себе присмотреться к кандидату повнимательней.  
"Может, это я сам полечу, а они пусть тренируются про запас", - привычно солгал он себе: мысль, в которой в последние несколько лет он находил для себя иллюзорное утешение.  
\- Не понравился мой кандидат? - спросил полковник, по-своему истолковав его молчание.  
\- Решение в итоге все равно не за мной одним, чего стоит хотя бы твой начальник, - отговорился Королёв.  
Не мог же он признаться старому другу, что в глубине его души всколыхнулось что-то похожее на зависть - к молодости этих ребят, к их возможностям, к будущему, которое у него отняли, когда он сам был в их возрасте. Кто-то из этих мальчишек своими глазами увидит, что там, наверху. Ему же останется только ждать их на земле и довольствоваться рассказами.  
Усилием воли он задвинул эти мысли в дальний угол.

***  
Поездка на болота вывела его из равновесия больше, чем он готов был себе признаться. Пока они терпели неудачу за неудачей в своих испытательных запусках, американская пресса уже заявляла о подготовке первого полёта человека в космос. У американцев были технологии фон Брауна, было финансирование и безоговорочная поддержка правительства, и все равно обставить их в этой гонке стало главной целью жизни Сергея Павловича и вверенного ему конструкторского бюро, а проигрыш означал вечный позор. Нужно было срочно чем-то вдохновиться. Сергей Павлович решил заглянуть в "Лабораторию" - так назывался корпус Лётно-исследовательского института с тренировочной площадкой для будущих покорителей Вселенной и примыкавшим к ней общежитием, где эти покорители проживали по десять человек в одной комнате. Внешне это здорово напоминало конец тридцатых, но у мальчишек вряд ли возникали такие мысли. Они родились и выросли в этом новом мире, где всё было общее и все - на виду.  
Как и во всех советских учреждениях, стены в Лётно-исследовательском институте были выкрашены в две краски: нижняя тёмно-синяя половина в представлении СП означала земное прозябание, верхняя побеленная часть символизировала вечное блаженство в космосе. Ровно посередине их разделяла узкая красная полоса - предупреждение о непреодолимости стратосферы, ныне уже неактуальное, поскольку стратосферу они успешно преодолели в 1957-м.  
Занятия в "Лаборатории" начинались с семи часов утра. СП приехал пораньше, чтобы успеть переговорить с полковником. В дверях он столкнулся с троицей "подопытных" - впервые он видел кого-то из будущих космонавтов так близко. Встреча с ними пока не входила в его планы, так что он замешкался, пропуская их вперед. Все трое были в спортивных костюмах, подтянутые и, невзирая на ранний час, бодрые. Еще молодой, но уже начинающий лысеть летчик в красной майке и кудрявый блондин прошли, увлеченно что-то обсуждая. Последним был "свой парень" (протеже полковника). Он придержал для СП дверь, и тот поблагодарил его сдержанным кивком, украдкой рассматривая.  
"Надо же, какой курносый", - только и подумал СП.  
Галлай был в зале, расхаживал среди залитых желтым электрическим светом тренажеров, проверяя их готовность. Космонавты синхронно откозыряли ему.  
\- Вольно, орлы. Молодцы, всегда пунктуальные, - деловито похвалил Галлай и, заметив в дверях Сергея Павловича, удивленно поднял брови. - Ну, ступайте, разминайтесь, - велел он.  
Ребята не могли не заметить, что их спешат отослать. "Свой парень" обернулся и задержал взгляд на лице Сергея Павловича. СП не успел даже возмутиться такой неприкрытой дерзости: глаза у мальчишки были хорошие - любопытные, но не наглые.  
\- Вот они, моя гордость. Нарочно не хвалю их много, чтобы не зазнались, - сказал Галлай негромко, увлекая СП за собой на наблюдательный пункт - в свой кабинет, одна из стен которого, граничащая с тренировочной площадкой, была стеклянной и затемненной так, чтобы не было видно, что происходит внутри.  
\- Не ждал тебя сегодня, - признался он, прикрывая дверь, и включил в сеть кипятильник. - Уже собираешься раскрыть инкогнито?  
\- Пока ни к чему. Слышал про последний запуск?  
\- Неудачи у всех случаются, - сдержанно сказал Галлай. - Но пеленгаторы, говорят, сигналили исправно.  
\- Наша система обнаружения всё ещё ни к чёрту, - поморщился Королёв. - Неровен час, запустим в космос человека - и потеряем. Давят на нас сильно, - добавил он. - Хотят к годовщине Октября запуск... Спрашивают, чего мы тянем. Они, мол, дали нам всё, а у нас ни коня ни воза.  
\- К Октябрю - это слишком короткий срок, - согласился Галлай. - У нас с ребятами одна только программа тренировок до декабря расписана.  
\- Там никому дела нет до их жизни! - отозвался СП раздраженно. - Рассуждают, будто человек - морская свинка, только размерами покрупней. Нет. У меня безопасность космонавта - в приоритете. Мы им не военный оркестр для обслуживания красных дней календаря!  
Наручные часы полковника издали мелодичный писк.  
\- Ладно, поехали, - Галлай ударил себя по коленям и поднялся. - Оставляю тебя наедине с наукой. А я пошел готовить тебе ребят.  
На тренировочной площадке царило оживление: подтягивались опаздывающие. Шерстяное пальто СП и мрачный взгляд исподлобья уже наделали переполоху. Лётчики его не знали, но все безошибочно определили в нём начальство. Не особо избалованные вниманием высоких гостей, они, конечно, переполошились. Несколько человек подошли к "своему парню", его о чем-то расспрашивали. Слов было не разобрать, но он вдруг повернулся и посмотрел прямо на Сергея Павловича, будто мог видеть его сквозь тёмное стекло. Другие стали оборачиваться вслед за ним. Теперь начнут выпытывать подробности у Галлая, а там дойдет и до Каманина... С начальником службы ВВС, в чьем ведомстве находилась "Лаборатория", Сергея Павловича связывали давние и непростые отношения. Вынужденные волею судеб к сотрудничеству, они всегда оказывались на разных полюсах. СП считал Каманина военным до мозга костей, равнодушным к науке и помешанным на букве Устава. Каманина же, в свою очередь, раздражала суета "гражданских", их извечное стремление влезть не на свою территорию и заграбастать себе то, что традиционно лежало вне их компетенции.   
В глубине души Сергей Павлович знал: однажды их с Каманиным вечное глухое противостояние выйдет наружу каким-то большим взрывом, но не спешил приблизить этот момент.   
"Свой парень" ничего не ответил на расспросы товарищей, внезапно он просто шагнул из круга, встал на руки и прошелся по залу.  
Сергей Павлович хорошо знал этот приём - сам в юные годы не раз проделывал такой фокус, когда нужно было уйти от неприятного разговора или ответа на неудобный вопрос.  
"На тебя в молодости похож", - вспомнил он слова полковника и вдруг подумал: не может он подвести этот молодняк, этих мечтателей, самозабвенно приходящих сюда с самого утра и до вечера проводящих время в изнурительных тренировках. У них, незнакомых ему мальчишек, собранных со всех самых отдаленных уголков большой страны, была та же мечта, что и у него самого, и он должен был ценить это, должен был хорошо сделать свою работу. И прочь все сомнения!  
"Поехали", - мысленно повторил он вслед за полковником и поспешил к себе в бюро.


	2. "ЭсПэ"

Осветить полет аппарата в прессе не удалось даже частично. Это был большой удар для всех, кто трудился над кораблем. Теперь придется снова доказывать представителям ЦК партии состоятельность проекта и заодно - как-то утешать и подбадривать своих сотрудников.  
Чтобы заручиться поддержкой на продолжение работы, СП побывал у Неделина. Маршал ждал отчета заседания аварийной комиссии, и нужно было ему научным языком объяснить, почему аппарат упал в болото. Заодно можно было бы воспользоваться ситуацией и еще раз поговорить о лунном проекте, чтобы Глушко получил указания заниматься только жидкостными двигателями, - сверху, а не от равных ему. Это здорово облегчило бы им всем работу, поскольку Глушко уже давно сменил курс на твердотопливные двигатели и это каждый раз становилось причиной для бесконечных споров и препирательств в Совете главных конструкторов.  
Но интриги за спиной товарищей претили СП - не такой он был человек. Он всегда старался окружить себя единомышленниками, энтузиастами, как это было в тридцатые в его "Группе изучения реактивного движения", или, как они сами себя называли, "Группе инженеров, работающих даром".  
Маршал встретил его хмуро. Объяснения слушал формально, даже не задал никаких вопросов. Это показалось СП странным, но вскоре всё разъяснилось само собой.  
\- А у меня как раз был Валентин Петрович, - сообщил Неделин. - Жаловался, что вы на него давите, угнетаете его разработки.  
СП это разозлило. Он хотел было напомнить маршалу, сколько аварийных пусков у них было за последний год по вине отказа двигателей, но это означало бы вбить гвозди в работу всего космического направления.  
\- Глушко - не командный игрок, - только сказал он, наступив на горло собственной песне.  
\- Возможно. Но от этого страдает дело, которое принадлежит не ему, не вам, а всей нашей стране. Оставьте разногласия и выполняйте свой долг. Ему я сказал то же самое, и не прибавлю ни слова больше, - маршал поднялся, показывая, что разговор окончен.  
СП вышел, кипя от ярости, но уже на улице, немного поостыв, подумал, что Неделин, в отличие от Валентина, не держал камня за пазухой. Тем более, для разработчиков космического направления маршал был самым лояльным человеком в военном руководстве страны, а за последний год их с СП здорово сблизило и то, что они жили в соседних домиках на испытательном полигоне "Заря" в Казахстане.  
Уже подъезжая к бюро, Сергей Павлович совсем успокоился и здравомысленно рассудил, что в словах Неделина не содержалось угроз - напротив, маршал предупреждал его о возможном разладе в рядах Главных.  
А разлад с Валентином был неизбежен, как холодная война. Их связывали давние и очень непростые отношения. Когда-то, в тридцатые, они вместе начинали в исследовательском институте, разрабатывали ракетные двигатели и были до того увлечены своим делом, что коллеги даже прозвали их парочку "две тысячи сто" - такая у них была зарплата на двоих. Оба были арестованы в 1938-м и потеряли друг друга на несколько лет.  
Да что друг друга, они и себя потеряли. Допросы, побои, каторга - разве можно тут думать о чем-то большом, если каждый день приходится выживать? Но они все-таки думали. И свою встречу спустя несколько лет - пусть в закрытой "шарашке", пусть в положении заключенных, - оба восприняли как новую надежду.  
После этого они больше не расставались - Казань, Германия, военные полигоны Советского Союза все крепче связывали их судьбы.  
За это время Сергей привык считать Валентина своим самым близким человеком. Ещё пару лет назад они и дня не могли прожить друг без друга, постоянно перезванивались, встречались, обменивались идеями и замыслами. Как будто невидимый мост существовал между ними.  
И вдруг стал разрушаться. Едва заметно, по камешку - разногласия на совещаниях, мелкие шпильки, невысказанные обиды... Телефон Валентина теперь все время оказывался занят, даже по выделенной линии. Когда Сергей Павлович прямо спросил, почему до него невозможно дозвониться, Валентин признался, что ищет Георгия. Егора - так он его называл. В тридцатые Георгий Лангемак был другом Валентина и руководителем их института.  
Арестовали его в конце тридцать седьмого, и сразу после своего освобождения Глушко развернул поисково-спасательную кампанию. Однако даже теперь, спустя двадцать лет, никакой информации о его судьбе у них не было. Ничего не знала и Лена, жена Георгия, которую Валентин разыскал в Казахстане.  
Глушко ничего прямо не высказывал Сергею Павловичу, но был недоволен, что тот никак не участвует в поисках. Это усилило их взаимное отчуждение.  
Последний клин в их былую дружбу вбил лунный проект. Каждый считал, что лучше разбирается в том, какие нужны двигатели для такого долгого путешествия в космосе, и ни один не желал уступать позиций. По истечении нескольких лет пропасть между ними расширилась настолько, что ее не преодолела бы и та межконтинентальная баллистическая ракета, которую они когда-то создали вместе.  
Однако после ночных кошмаров, в которых он видел Валентина мертвым, СП всегда тянулся к телефону - позвонить Глушко и узнать, всё ли у того в порядке. И всякий раз ему приходилось одёргивать себя. Что он мог бы ответить на вопрос Валентина: "Зачем ты позвонил?" Ну не говорить же, в конце концов: "Плохой сон приснился"? Это могло быть воспринято как попытка вернуть прошлое, донельзя нелепая. Здравомыслие подсказывало, что спасать в этих отношениях уже нечего, но что-то похожее на глупую сентиментальность не давало окончательно порвать затянувшуюся связь.  
Поднявшись к себе на второй этаж, СП вызвал Николая Алексеевича, друга и соратника в Совете главных, которого в неофициальной обстановке звал просто "Колюня". Когда тот явился с документами, СП только рукой махнул, мол, не до совещаний сейчас, - и достал коньяк.  
Колюня быстро сориентировался: попросил секретаря никого не впускать, запер дверь и задернул шторы.  
\- Знал бы - захватил бы конфет, подсластить горечь, - сказал он. - Неужели и Неделин теперь против нас?  
\- Да не в Неделине беда, - СП налил себе рюмку, выпил залпом и едва не закашлялся. Коньяк был хороший, армянский, многолетней выдержки, и СП берег его для радостного случая, но радостного у них в последнее время как-то не случалось.  
Колюня, не желая отставать, опрокинул вслед за ним и довольно крякнул.  
СП сразу налил им еще по одной.  
\- Снова Валентин? - спросил Колюня проницательно.  
СП не стал отпираться.  
\- Он был у Неделина. Жаловался, что я ему работать мешаю.  
\- Пфф! - неопределенно отозвался Колюня. И попытался, как мог, утешить: - Он и раньше считал, что в ракете ничего, кроме двигателя, нет. Всегда был таким высокомерным, ты, разве, не помнишь? Я сам от него слышал сакраментальную фразу: "С хорошим двигателем и забор полетит в космос". Забор. Каково?!  
СП ничего такого от Валентина не слышал, а за Колюней знал склонность всё преувеличивать, но высказывание было действительно очень в духе Глушко. На всех собраниях главных конструкторов, с первого дня существования Совета, Валентин сидел с непроницаемым лицом и лишь изредка устремлял на СП взгляд своих серых глаз, неподвижный, как у змеи. Обыкновенно из него было слова не вытащить, лишь иногда, теряя терпение, он нарушал свой обет молчания и ронял реплику вроде: "Вы тут и дальше можете свои консервные банки клепать, а у меня много работы".  
СП мог бы закрыть на это глаза, но копилась усталость, а с ней раздражение. Излить душу было некому. Когда-то он сам, сознательно вычеркнул из своей жизни семью: думал, лишние эмоции помешают ему сосредоточиться на работе, которая была необходима стране. Семьёй ему стало конструкторское бюро, но на душе по-прежнему оставалась пустота, и никакие победы не могли ее заполнить в те дни, когда она вдруг давала знать о себе беспричинной печалью.  
СП считал, менять что-то уже поздно. Но всем его коллегам было для чего возвращаться домой. Его в просторной двухкомнатной квартире на Карла Маркса, 5 в подмосковном Калининграде никто не ждал. Вечерами он продолжал думать о тех же проблемах, от которых вышел за ворота бюро, - они летели вслед за ним по тёмным улицам, их отголоски он слышал, поднимаясь на лифте и гремя ключом в замке, от них просыпался по ночам.  
Мысли о Глушко занимали среди них далеко не последнее место. Фотография в ящике стола не давала забыть, как всё начиналось, а тяжелые мигрени напоминали, чем всё могло закончиться.  
И единственное, что СП мог позволить себе в бешеном круговороте жизни - на мгновение отступить на шаг в сторону от ситуации и взглянуть на нее трезво.  
Сегодня этот метод снова оправдал свою эффективность.  
\- Если он не хочет со мной работать, я обойдусь без него, - сказал СП, обращаясь скорее к себе, чем к Колюне. - В Советском Союзе не только КБ Глушко проектирует двигатели. Найду кого-нибудь посмышлёней из авиационщиков. Если Валентин намерен заниматься твердотопливными ракетами, копируя американцев - что ж, дело его. Значит, отныне нам с ним не по пути.  
Колюня, уже изучивший манеру СП говорить вслух и не ждать от собеседника ответных реплик, давно расслабился, распустил галстук и налегал на коньяк. Однако последнее заявление заставило его встрепенуться.  
\- Бог с тобой, Сережа... Не кипятись, - произнес он встревоженно. - Ты сам знаешь, я бы за Глушко заступаться не стал. Но сейчас у нас нет никого лучше. Давай хотя бы завершим существующие проекты, а там посмотрим... На Луну еще не завтра, а человека надо отправлять в космос как можно скорее.  
\- Согласен, - поразмыслив, сказал Королёв. И вдруг сразу успокоился. Для него принятое раз решение было равносильно поступку - сделав выбор, он никогда не колебался и не пытался переиграть.  
Они с Колюней допили коньяк, и СП решил для себя, что этот день следует считать продуктивным, несмотря на то, что они пока ни на шаг не продвинулись к заветной цели.

***  
Стоял изнуряюще жаркий июль, Москва плавилась на солнце, в палисадниках конструкторского бюро пожухла вся трава, а члены Совета главных стали еще раздражительнее, чем обычно: будто жар из Казахстана добрался до центральной полосы. На очередном совещании, сколько ни старался председатель комиссии по космосу Мстислав Всеволдодович, прозванный за рассудительность Мудрым, спокойного разговора не получилось. Всё как обычно скатилось к лунной ракете и ее двигателям.  
СП был в этот день не в форме - ему опять приснилась катастрофа на стартовой установке, а утром перед оперативкой Валентин подлил масла в огонь, приветствовав его вопросом: "Что-то ты, Сережа, не весел, сон плохой приснился?" СП на мгновение замер. "Сказать ему, что ли?" - подумал он. Но ситуация для разговора была неподходящая - как, впрочем, и всегда в последние двадцать лет. Он привычно смолчал, но Вася и Колюня, ставшие свидетелями этого эпизода, недобро переглянулись. Так что обстановка до начала совещания уже была приближенной к боевой. Глушко довольно быстро припёрли к стенке и заставили объясниться, чем вызвана такая резкая смена курса деятельности его бюро.  
\- Ведь обсуждали же, и ты сам уверял, что будем делать запуски на жидком топливе! - ярился Колюня.  
\- Не припомню, чтобы вопрос двигателей как-то касался вашего бюро, - цедил Глушко в ответ. - Соломинку в чужом глазу ищете, а у вас разве всё уже в порядке с автоматикой?  
Хитрый Глушко всегда основательно готовился к оперативкам - выяснял через Неделина или другими окольными путями, у кого какие недоделки, а затем кидал противникам в лицо те обвинения, на которые им нечего было сказать, кроме жалких оправданий.  
Естественно, каждый желал не только исправить свои ошибки, но и отплатить той же монетой Глушко. Поэтому накинулись на него разом и с видимым удовольствием.  
\- Твердотопливная ракета обладает большей мощностью и позволит вывести груз большего веса, - снизошел наконец до объяснений Глушко.  
"Нет, тут дело не в этом, тут что-то другое", - подумал СП.  
\- У нас уже есть двигатели на жидком топливе, и они в целом хорошо себя показали, - словно прочитав его мысли, возразил Мстислав Всеволодович. - С учетом прежних ошибок мы имеем все шансы выпустить корабль на имеющихся мощностях уже в первом квартале следующего года.  
Глушко склонился над столом.  
\- Если хотите успеть к Луне первыми, соглашайтесь на мое предложение, - сказал он подчеркнуто тихо. - Все ваши проекты пока - фантазии. А у меня есть реальный двигатель. И мне нужен всего год на его доработку.  
\- Ваш двигатель нас не устраивает, - не сдержался СП. - Как и ваши сроки. У нас нет года на доработку.  
Глушко вспыхнул.  
\- Если желаете идти на принцип, - так же переходя на "вы", с нескрываемой угрозой в голосе произнес он: - мне есть куда уйти. У Янгеля тоже есть проект лунной ракеты, и он ждет одного только слова, чтобы отдать мне заказ!  
СП скрипнул зубами.  
Мстислав Всеволодович быстро оценил обстановку и сказал примирительно:  
\- Никто не идет на принцип. Уже не раз было говорено, что твердое топливо очень токсично. В случае неудачи... - тут он сделал паузу и посмотрел в упор на Валентина Петровича, - огромные площади советских пашен и водоемов будут отравлены. Это недопустимо.  
\- Это сопутствующий ущерб, - бросил в ответ Валентин. - Мирный космос - сказки. У нас война, а на войне нельзя не замарать рук.  
Поднялся гвалт, так что Мстислав Всеволодович, нетерпимый к любым проявлениям грубости, объявил перерыв.  
СП и Колюня отправились в курилку "выпустить пар".  
\- Про Янгеля он проговорился - явно думал скрывать до последнего, -сказал СП, чиркая спичкой. - Правда, я подозревал. Но от этого всё равно не легче. К тому же, у Янгеля планируется пуск к годовщине Октября, а у нас - нет. Валентин слишком амбициозен, чтобы остаться в стороне от фанфар.  
\- Янгель занимается только боевыми, а наше направление уникально, - попытался утешить Колюня, пока СП нервно стряхивал пепел.  
\- Хрущев ему благоволит, сам знаешь, - проворчал СП. - И потом, у него есть своя харизма. Валентин и не устоял.  
Колюня взглянул ему в лицо и только покачал головой.  
\- Если Валентин хочет с ним работать, отпусти его с миром. Сам же говорил, Глушко не единственный двигателист.  
\- Не единственный, - повторил СП механически. Только сейчас он осознал, что, невзирая на все разногласия, не мог всерьез представить себе проектирование лунной ракеты - да и любой другой ракеты - без участия Валентина.  
\- Знаешь, в чём твоя беда? Ты слишком привязываешься к людям, - сокрушенно заметил Колюня.  
\- Только до тех пор, пока это не начинает мешать моей работе, - заверил СП, потушил окурок и зашагал обратно в кабинет: перерыв заканчивался.

***  
Всего через несколько дней после этого совещания СП получил записку: госкомиссия утвердила график для подготовки первого в мире пилотируемого космического полёта. Всё должно было быть завершено до конца декабря, а уже следующей весной планировался пуск с человеком на борту. Следовало за полгода выявить и устранить все недостатки. Работали в страшной спешке - из-за границы просочились агентурные сведения, что американцы планируют свой пуск на конец апреля. Об этом знали только Главные, СП строго-настрого запретил рассказывать подробности подчиненным, но требовал решить все оставшиеся вопросы в самые сжатые сроки.  
Пытаясь скоординировать действия предприятий - своих и смежных, а их у него было больше сотни - СП всё лето практически постоянно ночевал на работе. Днем кто-то из сотрудников заботливо приносил из столовой суп, второе, он ел, но не ощущал вкуса.  
\- Серёжа, ты себя угробишь, - периодически урезонивали его Мстислав Всеволодович, Колюня и другие члены Совета, приезжая в КБ и заставая его в одной и той же позе - за письменным столом, то с телефонной трубкой в руках, то склоненным над бумагами.  
\- Опередить американцев - дело чести! - возражал СП.  
С этим аргументом никто не спорил.  
В конце июля были выбраны кандидаты в первый полёт.  
Пришло время СП вступить в игру. Нужно было раскрывать инкогнито.  
Шестеро лётчиков первого отряда жили теперь в отдельной комнате при "Лаборатории". Галлай рассказал СП по секрету, что выбирал их сам генерал Каманин и был до того педантичен в своей аргументации, что даже военные медики не рискнули с ним спорить. Из галлаевского списка в их число попали "свой парень" Юра и его приятель, кудрявый блондин Гера.  
Тренировки у летчиков первого отряда стали еще интенсивнее, даже по выходным их не всякий раз отпускали повидаться с семьями. Жилая комната будущих космонавтов располагалась в отдельном крыле тренировочной базы. Королёв без труда смог попасть в это помещение - запираться здесь было не принято. Пользуясь тем, что ребята на занятиях, он хотел заочно познакомиться с ними.  
Но беглый осмотр комнаты мало что дал - никаких личных вещей, всё по-военному скупо и функционально: кровати вдоль стен, в изголовьях - тумбочки. Койки были тщательно заправлены, только на одной из них поверх безликого серого покрывала лежала забытая книга. Сергей Павлович подошел, посмотрел обложку - "Овод".  
Художественную литературу СП в руках не держал уже несколько лет - всё было не до того. Но в детстве, когда, обреченный на одиночество в большом доме своей бабушки, он глотал одну книгу за другой, у него была любимая игра: задать вопрос, раскрыть наугад любую страницу и прочесть первые строчки, на которые упадет взгляд. И теперь что-то словно толкнуло его под руку. Он открыл книгу и прочел: "Монтанелли был тогда каноником и ректором духовной семинарии в Пизе. Он давал Артуру уроки философии и, когда Артур поступил в университет, продолжал заниматься с ним. Они очень любили друг друга и были похожи скорее на влюбленных, чем на учителя и ученика. Артур боготворил землю, по которой ступал Монтанелли, и я помню, как он сказал мне однажды, что утопится, если лишится своего padre".  
СП хмыкнул. Молодёжь! Лётчики всегда были романтиками. Такая уж это профессия. Без горячего сердца в ней не удержаться. Поэтому и герои у них всегда - мечтатели.  
Из него всякий романтизм давно уже вытравило ядовитым воздухом Мальдяка. Но он невольно задумался, перелистывая страницы. Свой вопрос он уже позабыл.  
"Ну ладно, поглядим, кого там выбрал Каманин", - проворчал он себе под нос, выходя из комнаты, и вдруг до него донеслось несколько голосов. У летчиков как раз закончились занятия. Повинуясь внезапному импульсу, СП, вместо того, чтобы пойти им навстречу, дернул на себя ближайшую дверь. За ней обнаружилась подсобка - швабры, ведра, на боку которых было выведено красной краской "ЛИИ-47". Он сам не знал, что им двигало, когда он скользнул внутрь, прикрыл дверь и замер, вслушиваясь в голоса, которые звучали все громче.  
После тяжелых тренировок ребята возвращались разгоряченные и веселые - молодости же всё нипочём.  
\- Ну и ты не расслабляйся, - произнес один из них. - Слыхал, что полковник говорит? На той неделе нас будет инспектировать ЭсПэ.  
\- Что это хоть такое, ЭсПэ?  
\- Не говорят. Секретно.  
\- Вероятно, сокращенье.  
\- И я так подумал. "Союз пролетариев".  
\- "Стратегическое подразделение".  
\- А я слышал, приедет какой-то Главный.  
\- А я слышал, будто он уже здесь.  
\- Тем более не расслабляйся, мой юный друг. Может, это будет лично Никита Сергеевич Хрущёв.  
\- Скажешь тоже... Что это за машина такая, если её лично Никита Сергеевич Хрущёв инспектирует?  
\- Когда слетаю на ней, расскажу тебе.  
\- Я сам слетаю и тебе расскажу!  
Шутливая перепалка смолкла - хлопнув, закрылась дверь в общую комнату. Королёв выскользнул из своего укрытия. На проходной попросил дежурного соединить с Галлаем.  
\- Приду к тебе завтра знакомиться с ребятами, - сказал он.  
\- Велю им явиться при параде.  
\- Не надо, - отказался Сергей Павлович. - Я не хочу, чтобы они заранее знали о моем визите. Во сколько у тебя центрифуга?  
\- В три часа.  
\- Тогда жди к трём, - сказал Королёв и дал отбой.

***  
Центрифуга была гордостью Центра подготовки: уникальная, трофейная, единственная во всем СССР, изготовленная еще в сороковые годы в Германии. На ней отрабатывалось воздействие перегрузок на человеческий организм.  
СП нарочно выбрал именно это испытание, - знал, что здесь ребята напрягаются до предела, а у измученного человека меньше шансов соврать. СП хотелось увидеть их такими, какие они есть, без всего наносного: в идеале, он хотел бы доверить свою мечту душе настолько чистой, чтобы полёт в небо для неё стал сродни возвращению домой.  
Собеседование они проводили вдвоем с Галлаем - Каманин был в отъезде, и СП счел это добрым знаком.  
Последним с тренажера пришел Юра, "свой парень". Галлай незаметно кивнул Королёву, мол, помнишь моего протеже? Со времени их случайной встречи в мае мальчик как будто похудел, после центрифуги был бледен, а растрепанные волосы делали его лицо еще более юным.  
Его заметно покачивало. На СП он взглянул мельком, но затем во взгляде его появилось узнавание.  
\- Старший лейтенант Гагарин, - отрекомендовался он, наспех приглаживая волосы. Голос у него был мягкий, никак не вяжущийся с профессией летчика, но задору в нем было побольше, чем у остальных кандидатов. СП невольно улыбнулся, подумав, что таким же неунывающим и живым он сам, должно быть, казался когда-то своему учителю, Туполеву.  
"На тебя в молодости похож", - снова вспомнил он слова Галлая.  
\- Вольно, Юра, - сказал Галлай и, сжалившись, указал на стул. - Присядь-ка.  
Тот уселся с видимым облегчением.  
\- Десять жэ сегодня зарядили! - сообщил он, блестя глазами.  
\- С ума сошли! - воскликнул Галлай. - График вам на что?  
\- Да я сам попросил, - заверил Юра. - Вы не ругайте их. Это моя личная ответственность, Марк Лазаревич.  
\- Действительно. Я и позабыл. Всё на свете - твоя личная ответственность. Смотри, какой герой, - проворчал Галлай, но СП вдруг понял, что в словах полковника содержалось куда больше похвалы, чем недовольства. - Ну ладно, не будем задерживать специалистов, - добавил полковник. - Ответишь на несколько вопросов - и свободен.  
СП не стал ждать официального представления - сразу перешёл к делу.  
\- Что ж, старший лейтенант Гагарин, - произнёс он, постукивая карандашом по бланку анкеты. - Как ощущения от центрифуги?  
\- Ужасные! - от всего сердца воскликнул мальчишка, и СП поднял на него глаза.  
\- Если честно, - продолжал тот, смело встречая взгляд Королёва, - я эту центрифугу ненавижу. Поэтому и попросил нагрузку, чтоб уж... сразу.  
СП должен был, наверное, рассердиться на дерзость, но вместо этого испытывал удивление. Все предыдущие подопытные давали одинаковые ответы - "настроение бодрое, самочувствие отличное", и, хотя СП слепым не был и прекрасно видел, что не бодрое и не отличное, аккуратно записал ответы с их слов.  
"Он же мог просто сказать то, что от него ждут услышать. Что это, патологическая честность или патологическая же беспечность? - думал он. - Не зная меня, вот так взять и выложить всё первому встречному?..".  
Ему пришлось приложить некоторое усилие, чтобы не показать своего удивления.  
Галлай и вовсе окаменел. Он-то решил, что любимый ученик уже провалился в глазах Королёва, и хотел избавить его от дальнейшего позора.  
\- Ладно, Юра, - произнес он мрачно. - И генерал Каманин, и я - мы оба возлагали на тебя самые большие свои надежды...  
\- Оправдывайте их и впредь, - вмешался СП, и Галлай недоверчиво обернулся к нему. - Вам, конечно, предстоят трудные экзамены, но первый вы сегодня уже сдали: превыше всего я ценю в людях честность. Это качество - одно из важнейших для космонавта. Что ж, молодой человек, готовы посмотреть на мир с высоты?  
\- Так точно, - покосившись на Галлая, ответил мальчишка.  
СП полистал данные.  
\- У вас самые лучшие результаты в сурдокамере, на тренажерах и даже на столь "любимой" вами центрифуге. В чем ваш секрет? - спросил он, взглядывая исподлобья - обычно это повергало в трепет даже самых бывалых из его окружения.  
Мальчишка только пожал плечами, ни капли не смутившись.  
\- Я умею контролировать свой пульс, - сказал он спокойно.  
\- Вот как? То есть, вы утверждаете, что даже в смертельной опасности... - СП неопределенно махнул рукой.  
\- "Смертельная опасность" - это лишь набор команд, - ответил мальчишка. - Я могу дать запрет на их прохождение в мозг.  
\- А что насчет эмоций? - спросил с любопытством СП.  
\- Их я умею переключать.  
\- Как робот? - поддел Сергей Павлович.  
\- Как лётчик, - ответил Юра и впервые улыбнулся, переводя весь этот странный разговор в шутку. Улыбка у него была замечательная - искренняя и такая обезоруживающая, что СП потерял мысль. Такого с ним давно не случалось, он первым отвёл взгляд, натолкнулся на удивленное лицо Галлая и сморгнул.  
\- Я хочу сам посмотреть на это, - сказал он, обращаясь сразу и к мальчишке, и к полковнику.  
\- Я не против, - пожал плечами Галлай. - Отдышался, Юра? Тогда пойдем.  
Все трое понимали жестокость этого эксперимента после только что перенесенных Юрой нагрузок, но на лице мальчишки не отразилось никаких эмоций - он и правда держался отлично.  
"Мне бы его спокойствие... глядишь, и с Валентином бы договорились", - невольно подумал СП.  
Они застали медиков уже собирающимися уходить. Те повздыхали, усадили Юру на стул, подключили все датчики и отправили его на тренажёр.  
Галлай махнул рукой, давая разрешение начинать, жестом, каким на аэродроме диспетчер разрешает посадку самолёта, - и они вдвоем с СП нависли над кардиограммой.  
Наконец СП прервал эксперимент:  
\- Я всё понял, достаточно его мучить.  
Юру освободили от датчиков, он натянул майку и подошел со смиренным видом, готовый к новым проверкам.  
СП успел заметить, что, несмотря на невысокий рост, развит мальчик вполне гармонично, и мысленно соотнес его с конструкцией кабины будущего космического корабля - Юра вписывался туда идеально, как винтик в будто для него созданное гнездо. Винтик, не понимающий своего совершенства.  
\- Сергей Павлович, у них режим, так что, если нет больше вопросов... - отвлек его от этих размышлений Галлай.  
\- Да-да, разумеется... - откликнулся СП рассеянно. - С завтрашнего дня начнем работать вместе. Я приеду в двенадцать.  
\- Хорошо, скажу остальным ребятам, чтобы были к двенадцати.  
Галлай ушёл, а СП протянул Юре его анкету.  
\- Заполните ее, как требуется, и отдайте медикам, - сказал он. - Только мы вдвоем будем знать, что вы в действительности думаете о центрифуге. Да еще полковник, но он нас не выдаст.  
\- А вы разве не врач? - спросил Юра удивленно.  
\- Я? Нет. Полагаю, теперь уже можно представиться. Я конструктор корабля, на котором вы покорите космос. Моя фамилия Королёв, но она вам ничего не скажет.  
Юра прищурился, и в тот же миг лицо его озарилось.  
\- Сергей Павлович... - произнес он медленно. - Так вот что такое "ЭсПэ"!  
\- Да уж не "союз пролетариев", - проворчал Королёв и запоздало прикусил язык.  
На лице Юры наконец-то проявились и последовательно отразились эмоции: осознание, изумление и смущение. А СП снова почувствовал, что, против воли, его губы морщит улыбка. Этот мальчишка на него странно действовал. Что-то творилось с привычной внутренней навигацией: он как будто с размаху влетел в грозовые тучи - и все приборы разом сбесились.  
\- Вижу, Юра тебе понравился. Я рад этому, - признался Галлай, когда СП заглянул к нему в кабинет перед уходом. - Ты знаешь, у меня не бывает любимчиков, но тут даже я готов отступиться от своих принципов.  
\- Я уже понял, для чего ты припас его напоследок. Но итоговый выбор все равно буду делать не я, - напомнил Королёв, для виду хмурясь. - Однако свое мнение непременно выскажу. По физическим данным он нам подходит.  
"Как идеальный винтик", - это он вслух не произнес.  
\- Думаю, здесь ты встретишь поддержку откуда не ждал, - хитро улыбнулся Галлай. - Николай Петрович Каманин тоже поставил Юру первым в рекомендательном списке.  
\- Ладно, время покажет, кто в действительности станет первым, - сказал СП. - А теперь я должен вернуться к работе. На той неделе начинаем компоновку изделия.  
\- А имя-то у твоей ракеты будет? - спросил Галлай, провожая главного конструктора до двери. - Или так и полетят у тебя ребята на "изделии"?  
\- Будет, будет! - заверил СП. - Оно уже есть, только пока засекречено.  
\- Я секреты хранить умею, - прищурился Галлай с легкой обидой в голосе.  
\- Я зову её "Шторм".


	3. Красный цветок

Туполев всегда его называл «мой мальчик». Даже теперь, когда СП стукнуло пятьдесят два и виски его стали совсем седыми. Он и в этот раз спросил:  
\- Чего ты ищешь, мой мальчик?  
И, выслушав, сказал:  
\- Я дам телеграмму своему студенту в Куйбышев. Они делают двигатели для реактивных самолетов, но его профиль и мастерство позволят ему сменить курс, если понадобится. Поговори с ним.  
\- Куйбышев мне знаком не понаслышке, - отозвался СП. - Как зовут вашего студента?  
\- Коля... - ответил Туполев мягко, как говорил о своих любимчиках. - Николай Дмитриевич. Он хороший специалист и надежный человек. Я узнаю номер его телефона и отправлю тебе.  
Андрей Николаевич действительно выполнил обещание, через несколько дней секретарь передала СП записку с телефоном. "Студент Коля" оказался мужчиной сорока восьми лет, доктором технических наук, и возглавлял конструкторское бюро при одном из крупнейших авиационных заводов. СП слышал что-то об этом бюро, и фамилия главного конструктора ему была знакома: Кузнецов.  
Напротив, фамилия СП почти ничего не сказала Кузнецову, когда они встретились в Куйбышеве: играла свою роль секретность.  
\- Андрей Николаевич ручался за вас, - встретил его Кузнецов. - Он мой учитель и добрый друг, а его друзья - мои друзья. Правда, он рекомендовал вас как Сереженьку, поэтому я ждал скорее юношу, нежели своего ровесника... Будете коньяк?  
\- Буду, - согласился СП. В Николае Дмитриевиче он сразу ощутил единомышленника.  
\- Так чем могу быть полезен? - спросил Кузнецов, когда они распили по первой рюмке.  
\- Мы работаем над лунной ракетой, - сказал СП и подождал реакции. - У меня есть надежная команда, в которой недостает одного существенного звена.  
Он сделал паузу.  
\- Какого же? - спросил Кузнецов.  
\- Думаю, вы догадываетесь. У меня нет двигателиста.  
\- Признаться, я по-прежнему... - Кузнецов замолчал и пристально взглянул на СП. - Вы серьезно?  
\- Все яснее ясного. Хотите работать со мной? - прямо спросил СП.  
Кузнецов нахмурился.  
\- Наверное, я должен посоветоваться со своим коллективом.  
\- Значит, договорились? - не давая ему ни шага для маневра, припечатал СП. - Мне тоже ручался за вас Андрей Николаевич. Я вернусь через две недели, обсудим план работы.  
\- Все это весьма неожиданнно, но для нас честь работать с вами, - сказал ему Кузнецов на прощание. - Мы ведь слушали здесь голоса искусственных спутников с орбиты.  
СП едва заметно кивнул. Проницательность Кузнецова пришлась ему по душе.  
\- Скоро вы услышите и еще кое-что интересное, - обещал он.  
По дороге в Москву он подумал, что теперь с Валентином всё и тот перестанет ему сниться.  
Но Валентин не спешил покинуть его сны.

***  
Сезон мигреней пришелся на самый разгар компоновки ракеты для пилотируемого полёта, когда так нужна была предельная ясность ума и слаженность в работе всех специалистов. Каждый лишний килограмм веса мог свести на нет все труды, а главного конструктора терзала головная боль. Днем все плыло перед глазами, ночью не шёл сон - обострились старые болячки, ломило все тело, а стоило лишь ненадолго забыться, как на внутренней стороне век распускался красный цветок. Он рос с невероятной скоростью, становясь все больше, накрывая собой все пространство, и СП, вздрогнув, просыпался с сильным сердцебиением и испариной на лбу.  
"К кардиологу надо", - тоскливо думал СП, переворачиваясь на другой бок. Но сон повторялся.  
Он помнил, когда у него начались эти видения. Он лежал тогда в бреду между жизнью и смертью в лагере на Колыме, в инфекционном бараке, и уже не различал, где иллюзии, а где реальность. Там почти всегда было темно, - или он начал слепнуть, - но перед глазами все время как будто стояла пелена, вспыхивающая красными пятнами, каждое из которых разрасталось в большой уродливый цветок, чтобы мучить его - он начинал задыхаться, уши закладывало от противного гула на низких частотах.  
Даже через двадцать лет эти видения возвращались страшным приветом из прошлого.  
Меж тем, жизнь шла своим чередом. Космонавты тренировались без устали, и, чтобы разнообразить их досуг, СП решил взять на огневые испытания кого-нибудь из отряда. По результатам лучшими считались Гера и Юра, и он позвал их двоих с собой.  
\- Хочу показать вам работу двигателя, чтобы вы своими глазами видели, какая сила поднимет вас в космос.  
Уже по дороге на заводской испытательный полигон он понял, что не за горами новый приступ мигрени: сказывалась бессонная ночь - он снова видел Валентина возле потерпевшей аварию ракеты и до утра больше не смог сомкнуть глаз. Но разворачивать автобус не стал, решил, что как-нибудь справится. График тренировок у космонавтов был очень плотный, и найти в нем в следующий раз "окно" будет непросто.  
Его сильно мутило, и он был рад, что Герман и Юра не пытались заговорить с ним, - прислонившись лбом к прохладному стеклу, он считал про себя, надеясь за этим монотонным занятием отвлечься от тошноты.  
От "Лаборатории" до завода, где проводились испытания, езды было не больше часа, но они собрали все ухабы подмосковных окраин, и за это время СП небо показалось с овчинку. На проходной их встретил его заместитель по испытаниям Леонид Воскресенский, в своем неизменном берете - по головному убору, в котором он появлялся везде и всегда, независимо от места и сезона, его легко было узнать и в заводском цехе, и в бюро, и на полигоне.  
\- Скорее, начинаем уже! - заявил он вместо приветствия, забираясь в автобус, и по территории завода они промчались на полном ходу, уложившись в несколько минут.  
Как на грех, людей в бункере набралось много, и уже было душно. Они приехали последними - сразу за ними закрыли свинцовую дверь и объявили пятнадцатиминутную готовность.  
Перед Королёвым расступались и умолкали - о его мигренях мало кто знал, а судороги боли, пробегавшие по его лицу, принимали за гримасу недовольства. Космонавты, тоже не видевшие главного конструктора прежде в таком состоянии, притихли, но все равно держались поблизости - на них тут и так смотрели как на зверушек в зоопарке.  
\- Сережа, ты вообще нормально? - спросил Леонид.  
СП смолчал, ему было не до разговоров.  
Валентин бросил на него и его спутников выразительный взгляд, но поздороваться не подошел, показывая тем самым свое отношение к нарушителям дисциплины.  
Прошло несколько тягостных минут, в течение которых СП ловил ртом воздух - ему вдруг перестало хватать дыхания. Наконец на стенд хлынула вода и зазвучали команды:  
\- Закрытие дренажа... Зажигание... Подготовка предварительной ступени...  
Все не занятые в испытании припали к окнам-бойницам, оттеснив ребят назад. Юра оказался прижат к Сергею Павловичу, и тот жестом велел ему встать за перископ. Юра с благодарной улыбкой склонился к окуляру, а СП вытащил платок, отирая липкий холодный пот со лба.  
Объявили включение предварительной ступени, поднялся гул и бункер заходил ходуном.  
\- Включение главной ступени!  
Это зрелище всегда было самым впечатляющим. СП бросил взгляд на будущих космонавтов.  
\- Как будто красный цветок распускается, - сказал завороженно Юра, оборачиваясь от перископа. И в тот же миг висок СП пронзила игла боли. Он прижал пальцы к пульсирующей жилке, словно хотел локализовать её - но знал, что это бесполезно, боль сейчас поползет по венам, вызывая ломоту во всём теле. Перед глазами замелькали фиолетовые точки.  
Юра сразу оказался рядом.  
\- Голова, Сергей Павлович? - спросил он коротко.  
\- Да... - пробормотал Королёв.  
Юра исчез в толпе и вернулся со стулом, усадил СП и сел рядом на корточки. Он больше ничем не мог помочь, но все равно не уходил, и в сердце СП шевельнулось что-то похожее на благодарность. Морщась, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов - это помогало немного отсрочить момент, когда боль накатит волной, - и поднял взгляд на Юру.  
У Юры были глаза человека, заглянувшего в небо. Может быть, он так же, как и сам СП, утонул в нём однажды и больше не выплыл. Кажется, он все еще был не здесь - завороженный силой и мощью, созданными руками человека, чтобы бросить вызов самой стихии.  
Как он там сказал?.. Будто красный цветок распускается... Вот на что это было похоже! Ну, конечно! Когда этот образ являлся СП в прежние годы, не было ли то предвестием его будущего пути, тогда еще неясным и оттого пугающим? Может, сама судьба говорила ему - делай, что должно?..  
\- Азот на изделие! - скомандовал Воскресенский.  
\- ...развивают мощность больше, чем Куйбышевская ГЭС, примерно в пять раз, - прозвучал где-то рядом, пробиваясь сквозь стихающий гул, назидательный голос Валентина.  
Вокруг шумел и жил своей жизнью испытательный бункер, а они двое замерли, СП на стуле, Юра на корточках возле него, как будто связанные одной, пока еще не высказанной, тайной.  
Тоска по недостижимому свела их вместе, привела сюда, - тоска, с которой невозможно справиться на земле и которая раз за разом заставляет отрываться от ее поверхности и гонит в небо.

***  
На воздухе стало легче. Отдышавшись, СП поручил космонавтов Воскресенскому.  
\- Покажешь им тут всё, расскажешь, о чем спросят... Если останется время, отведешь на обед. А я пройдусь.  
В кои-то веки он не отправился сразу в цеха проверять готовность приборов, а просто бродил по тротуару под деревьями, ронявшими вниз первые желтые листья. Кто-то окликал его, с ним здоровались, но он видел всё как сквозь пелену тумана. Дело было совсем дрянь, сегодня и на ближайшие несколько дней о работе можно забыть.  
В столовой СП ковырял вилкой салат, отпугивал всех мрачным лицом. На заводе уже знали, когда главный конструктор ОКБ-1 не в духе, - лучше к нему не приближаться. Но не Юра. Этого ничем нельзя было смутить. Откуда-то возник со своим подносом, сел рядом, спросил буднично:  
\- Голова все еще болит, Сергей Павлович?  
Королёв кивнул и даже против воли улыбнулся уголком губ: Юра был как маленький шторм - сразу выводил из строя все привычные системы координат.  
\- У моего отца тоже так, - продолжал как ни в чем не бывало Юра. - Началось с тех пор, как его немцы прикладом огрели. Я одно средство знаю... Да пойдемте на воздух!  
\- Поешь сначала, - проворчал Королёв.  
Юра торопливо расправился с обедом, - не терпелось помочь. Тем временем, на них уже оглядывались. На СП смотрели опасливо - он снова надел угрюмую маску, чтобы кто, не ровен час, не вздумал повторить подвиг Гагарина, а на Юру - сочувственно (можно подумать, главный конструктор каждый день ел мальчишек на обед).  
Юра отнёс оба их подноса, вернулся, и они вышли в садик - два куста, лавочка и урна. Место использовалось заводчанами как курилка, но в обеденное время здесь было пустынно.  
СП устроился на скамье, Юра встал перед ним. Предупредил:  
\- Будет немного больно.  
Опустил руки на плечи Королёва, касаясь большими пальцами мест за ушами. Руки у него были тёплые.  
\- Вы позволите?  
\- Делай, - благословил СП.  
Юра надавил.  
Это и вправду оказалось больно, сразу заныла сломанная в 38-м году челюсть, даже слёзы выступили на глаза. А потом давление прекратилось, и с ним вдруг разжала когти боль, впивавшаяся в виски. СП моргнул, с изумлением прислушиваясь к себе. Сознание прояснилось, и в теле появилась лёгкость.  
Юра смотрел обеспокоенно. СП сделал жест рукой, мол, присядь. Бок у Юры тоже был теплый, и Сергей Павлович поймал себя на мысли, что сидеть с ним рядом уютно.  
Это слово пришло на ум внезапно. Он не ощущал ничего подобного уже много лет. Всё, что происходило в его жизни, он привык оценивать в категориях необходимого, полезного, практичного... Но сегодня впервые почувствовал, что, может быть, именно человеческого тепла ему так отчаянно не доставало все эти годы.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Сергей Павлович, нарушая затянувшееся молчание. - Действительно помогло. Ты и отца так лечишь?  
\- Не я. Сестра лечит, - откликнулся Юра дружелюбно. - Мне отец не доверяет, говорит, руки не такие чуткие... Но на пару месяцев должно сработать. У вас... тоже была черепная травма? - добавил он нерешительно.  
\- Была, - подтвердил СП. - И, вероятно, не одна.  
\- Когда испытывали самолеты?  
\- Нет, это уже позже, на допросах, - ответил СП и, только увидев, как расширились Юрины глаза, понял, что сказал лишнее.  
Можно было выкрутиться, но лгать не хотелось. Юра очень нравился ему, даже невзирая на эту его патологическую честность и курносый нос, нравился своей цельностью и душевной чистотой, которые СП ценил в своих подопечных превыше всех медицинских показателей и физической подготовки. И, возможно, поэтому, а может под действием той саморазрушительной энергии, которая жила в нем и периодически брала верх над его волей и несгибаемым характером, он сделал сейчас то, за что сам осуждал Юру при первом знакомстве, - начал рассказывать ему вещи, которые следовало держать при себе:  
\- Об этом не принято распространяться, но лучше ты узнаешь от меня, чем от кого-то ещё... С 1938-го я провел полтора памятных года на золотом прииске на Колыме, по пятьдесят второй. Наверное, там бы для меня всё и закончилось. Спасла меня, как ни парадоксально, война... и мой учитель. Он искал меня, хотя сам к тому времени уже сидел по той же статье... Так я сменил лагерный барак на завод, где мы проектировали истребители и отчаянно пытались доказать свою лояльность, невиновность... перед кем? Мы и сами не знали. Тем временем у меня в Москве выросла дочь, твоя ровесница... Да и весь мир с тех пор поменялся. Мы теперь строим ракеты. Но половина моих сотрудников пронесла это же позорное клеймо, и я не знаю, бывают ли враги народа - бывшими.  
Юра выглядел потрясенным.  
\- Сергей Павлович... Как это вообще возможно? - воскликнул он. - Ведь вы - лучший человек на Земле!  
Он сказал это так простодушно, что у СП потеплело на сердце. Он только теперь понял, как на самом деле страшился Юриной реакции, - это ведь не Юру, а себя самого он сейчас проверял на прочность. И, выпустив наружу свою горькую тайну, он позволил чему-то новому проникнуть в душу. Прошлое начало его отпускать.  
\- Это старая история, - сказал он негромко. - И вполне заурядная. Если коротко, в тридцатых мы работали над новым тогда оружием. Несколько лет занимались испытаниями, собрали большой коллектив... Это было... знаешь, это было прекрасное время. Все мы были романтиками вроде вас, трудились за идею. Не было ни оборудованных лабораторий, ни полигонов, ни бункеров... Испытывали баллистические ракеты в лесу, возили их туда на трамвае... И все равно ощущали, что меняем мир. А потом кто-то счёл, что мы слишком много знаем. Нас решили испугать и последовательно отнимали у нас всё самое дорогое - работу, свободу, наши семьи, наше достоинство... Правда, мне повезло вернуться оттуда и даже увидеть дочь. Чего не скажешь о моих коллегах. В награду за труды их ждал ров с известью.  
Юра смотрел на него и словно забыл дышать. Кажется, сейчас, в этот самый момент, в нём что-то рушилось, но СП уже не мог остановиться, словно открылись какие-то шлюзы внутри. Даже если чёрные тени, мелькнувшие сейчас между деревьев поодаль, не были игрой его воображения, ему вдруг стало наплевать, впервые за два десятка лет.  
\- Никто из нас, - продолжал он, - не был в действительности виноват в том, что нам вменяли - шпионаж, вредительство... Я всегда любил свою страну и всё делал для ее блага и процветания... и продолжаю делать сейчас. Они хотели, чтобы нами двигал страх, и нам, действительно, было страшно... Очень страшно. За себя, за своих детей... Это не изжито до сих пор и никогда не будет: я и теперь не уверен в своем завтрашнем дне, вечно живу с оглядкой на те годы... Но страх парализует, лишает воли, отупляет... А нами двигало иное. Наш священный долг. Никогда не забуду, как Туполев сказал нам, зэкам: "Этот бомбардировщик нужно сделать, потому что он необходим родине и никто, кроме вас, его не сделает". Это долг нашими руками создавал самолёты и ракеты. И он вашими руками выведет вас, молодых, в космос - для того, чтобы однажды мы смогли навсегда...  
В этот момент рядом что-то механически пискнуло, и у СП возникла мысль, что здесь установлена прослушка. Что сейчас его повяжут за политические разговорчики, а вместе с ним и Юру, который в начале своего жизненного пути на свою беду просто оказался рядом - и не за такие глупости люди в своё время получали десятку... У него от ужаса замерло сердце, но Юра просто отвел рукав шинели и взглянул на часы.  
\- Время. Нам пора возвращаться в Жуковский, - сказал он грустно.  
СП медленно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.  
"Это послужит мне напоминанием, что эмоции не нужны, нельзя им поддаваться, иначе я погибну и погублю тех, кто зависит от меня", - подумал он, ощущая, как неистово колотится сердце.  
Ему не хотелось, чтобы Юра увидел на его лице страх - так же, как давеча он скрыл от него слёзы облегчения. Поэтому он торопливо поднялся и сказал:  
\- Что ж, пойдем.  
Юра встал следом. По пути он молчал, непривычно задумчивый.  
СП чувствовал себя странно. Это был его первый откровенный разговор за много лет - он не обсуждал свой арест, Колыму и последующую работу в шарашке ни с матерью, ни с бывшей женой, ни с товарищами. Женщинам не следовало знать подробности, а товарищи сами в большинстве своем были зэками и не могли добавить к случившемуся с ним ничего нового...  
Автобус, который должен был отвезти Юру в "Лабораторию", уже ждал на проходной. Герман сидел внутри и отчаянно махал из окошка.  
СП протянул руку на прощание.  
\- А вы не едете? - спросил Юра.  
\- Задержусь на заводе. Я отсюда никогда быстро не уходил, - улыбнулся СП. - Тем более, теперь, когда я снова в строю, благодаря тебе.  
\- Тогда до скорой встречи? - сказал Юра.  
\- До скорой, - обещал СП.  
Поднявшись на заднюю площадку, Юра прислонил к стеклу ладонь в прощальном жесте. Лицо у него было грустное.  
Автобус запыхтел и, в клубах дыма, быстро свернув с боковой аллеи, исчез за деревьями. СП стоял и думал, что это вдруг на него нашло, зачем он сегодня разоткровенничался и вылил на хорошего мальчишку столько черноты...  
"Но это прививка, - сказал он себе. - Он стал немного несчастнее, но и немного мудрее".  
В этот раз они расстались на несколько месяцев, в течение которых мигрень больше ни разу не побеспокоила СП. И, вспоминая о Юре, о том, как он смотрел, как слушал, СП все больше укреплялся в мысли, что нашел ту самую душу, для которой полёт в космос будет сродни возвращению домой.


	4. Катастрофа

Осень пришла в Москву рано. В начале сентября все деревья стояли уже желтые, и такие же желтые коридоры тянулись вдоль дороги, когда СП, выбрав время между испытаниями, ехал в Жуковский на совещание с военными медиками. Путь был давно знакомым - Карпов со своими заседал в том же корпусе Лётно-исследовательского института, где тренировались будущие космонавты.  
У Карпова сидел полковник Яздовский, они были старыми приятелями, хотя и выбрали разные специализации в медицине, - и оба влюбились в тему освоения космоса. Один из них отправлял на орбиту собак и полевых мышей, другой готовил сейчас полет человека.  
СП застал их за каким-то спором в его угасающей стадии: оба сидели набычившись и глядя друг на друга исподлобья. Что-то в их позах показалось СП странным, и он принюхался: в кабинете пахло спиртом.  
"Этого еще не доставало", - подумал он, подсаживаясь к столу третьим. Карпов жестом предложил ему присоединиться, СП жестом отказался.  
\- Мы тут рассуждали, - сразу перешел к делу Карпов, - сколько животных нужно послать туда, - он поднял взгляд на свежепобеленный потолок. - Собака ведь не сообщит с орбиты, если что пойдет не так.  
\- Не сообщит, - перехватил инициативу СП. - Так что, по вашему, можем мы уже отправлять человека, если в технике совершенно уверены?  
Карпов нахмурился и потёр переносицу.  
\- Опасно это... Опасно, - пробурчал он. - Никто из нас не знает, что будет там. Мы можем предполагать, можем даже быть самонадеянными, но ведь это - чистая стихия, поймите. Вам известно, сколько человек у меня срезалось после барокамеры? А после сурдокамеры? Но сложнее всего - центрифуга...  
\- А еще невесомость, - поддержал Яздовский.  
\- И невесомость. Какие только удивительные метаморфозы ни происходили в человеческом мозгу при попадании в невесомость... Вот... - Карпов поднялся и не вполне твердой походкой подошел к несгораемому шкафу. Открыл его, покопался внутри и вытащил папку. - Смотрите... Участники эксперимента испытывали дезориентацию, тошноту, потерю контроля над собственным телом, панику, - читая, он то и дело взглядывал на СП, производит ли его речь должное впечатление.  
СП сидел молча.  
\- Если космонавт рехнется на орбите и начнет творить что-то невообразимое внутри космического корабля, он может вывести его из строя и даже разрушить... - снова вмешался Яздовский.  
СП нахмурился. Человеческий фактор этого полета до сегодняшнего дня оставался для него на периферии, он был слишком занят техническими вопросами. Сейчас ему показалось, что медики пытаются поставить крест на его мечте.  
\- Вопрос с космонавтом мы решим системой управления с Земли, - сказал он. - Какие у вас прогнозы?  
\- Мы со своей стороны все, что могли, исследовали. Больше от кабинетных наблюдений вы ничего не получите, - пожал плечами Карпов, водворяя папку обратно.  
\- Тогда о чем спорить? Пора выходить в поля, - сказал СП и поднялся.  
\- Пора-то пора, - кивнул Яздовский. - Но я видел ваше лицо, когда вы держали на руках Лисичку, Сергей Павлович.  
"Рыжая на борту - к несчастью", - вспомнил СП майский полет, закончившийся катастрофой.  
\- Этот эксперимент многому научил нас! - ответил он сухо.  
\- Многому. Вы правы. Но Юра - не Лисичка.  
\- Юра? - механически повторил СП.  
\- Я слышал, Николай Петрович Каманин сделал ставку на Гагарина, - пожал плечами Яздовский. - Правда, Женя?  
\- Так нас проинструктировали, - кивнул Карпов. - Но это пока внутренняя информация.  
\- Выходит, у ВВС есть подготовленный космонавт, - СП вернул разговор в нужное ему русло. - А у нас скоро будет готов лучший корабль. Не вижу смысла ждать и гадать, что будет, - скоро всё узнаем. Готовьте докладную записку для ЦК партии.  
Его уверенный тон всегда действовал на людей, врачи, переглянувшись, пожали плечами.  
\- Если у вас будут какие-то возражения по кандидатуре... - начал было Карпов, но СП только махнул рукой.  
\- Шансы у всех шестерых равны. Если Гагарин и впредь будет лучшим, я лично никаких возражений не имею. Прошу вас держать меня в курсе всех дел.  
На этом они простились.  
Времени оставалось в обрез, но СП все равно решил пройти через учебные классы. Он не собирался вмешиваться, просто хотел взглянуть на будущих героев.  
В коридоре между корпусами, таком длинном, что сотрудники прозвали его "взлётной полосой", ему навстречу то и дело попадались люди - и здоровались сухо и безразлично: никто не знал его, хотя стены института были увешаны плакатами с изображением "Ту-2" и даже первого искусственного спутника Земли.  
Подопечных своих СП нашел на занятии по астрономии - те сидели за школьными партами, в приоткрытую дверь было видно их спины. СП отыскал затылок Юры, старательно склонившегося над тетрадкой.  
"Значит, это всё-таки будешь ты", - подумал он с каким-то странным волнением. Совсем скоро идеальный винтик исполнит свою роль, воплотит величайшую мечту человечества, самую дерзновенную мечту...  
Винтик ли? Сколько усилий надо приложить, чтобы до конца этого испытания относиться к Юре как к винтику в системе? Нет, прав Яздовский - он даже к собакам относился по-человечески, что уж говорить о живом мальчишке, который впервые заберется в эту тесную кабину...  
Может, прямо сейчас предостеречь его от этого пути, уговорить покинуть отряд, сохранить ему жизнь...  
\- Юра! - беззвучно, одними губами позвал СП.  
Юра, словно почувствовав взгляд, выпрямился и сел вполоборота. Еще немного, и он посмотрит на дверь... В этот момент Павел - его сосед по парте - о чем-то спросил его, и Юра вновь склонился над тетрадью.  
Мгновение было потеряно.  
"Но у нас есть ещё целых три попытки перед первым запуском", - сказал себе СП, загоняя внутрь неприятно кольнувшее чувство вины.

***  
В октябре выпал снег и покрыл всю землю. От этого сумерки тянулись обманчиво долго. СП засиживался в КБ допоздна вместе с кем-нибудь из Совета главных - шумные Октябрьские празднества прошли мимо них: на декабрь были назначены первые испытательные пуски по пилотируемой космонавтике.  
Одним хмурым непогожим днём, когда СП возвращался с завода с очередных испытаний, его уже с порога встретила секретарь и с обеспокоенным лицом сообщила:  
\- Сергей Павлович, вам звонил Митрофан Иванович Неделин, просил заехать срочно.  
"Никак, новый подарок от Валентина", - подумал СП. Ссориться с Неделиным из-за непорядочности своих коллег ему не хотелось, но он еще не забыл, как при подписании графика пусков Глушко отпускал ядовитые комментарии в своем духе: "Каждая подпись - шаг к тюрьме".  
"Сколько я ещё буду носиться с ним? - думал СП, с досадой разгоняя "Волгу" так, чтобы быстрой ездой сбросить свое раздражение и не показать его маршалу. - Любой другой специалист, подрывающий общее дело, уже давно забыл бы дорогу в Совет, но Валентину я раз за разом всё прощаю. А он знает мою слабость и рад пользоваться...".  
С этим досадливым чувством он все быстрее гнал автомобиль и добрался до здания Генерального штаба меньше чем за час.  
Неделин его уже ждал и похвалил за скорость.  
\- Дело серьезное, Сергей Павлович, - сказал он, прикрывая дверь и усаживая гостя в мягкое кожаное кресло. - Поэтому выдернул вас с рабочего места. Не хотелось говорить этого по телефону. ЦК Партии интересуется боевой ракетой Р-9, над которой работает ваше ОКБ. Даже после ваших больших успехов космическая тематика не так занимает Генерального секретаря, как военная. Я не хочу, чтобы у вас были неприятности, поэтому рекомендую подготовиться. Вы ведь уже знаете, что академик Янгель через три дня испытает свою "шестнадцатую"? Имейте в виду, она может оказаться востребованнее вашей "девятой". Я вернусь с полигона и буду ждать вас с отчетом о проделанной работе. Отредактируем его вместе, если потребуется.  
Неделин в вопросах освоения космоса всегда был на стороне конструкторов, в его лице королёвское ОКБ обрело союзника и покровителя. Но Янгель был лучшим другом маршала. Создавая свою конкурентную "шестнадцатую", он подогревал соперничество между конструкторскими бюро, и СП приходилось делать вид, что он тоже увлечен этим соперничеством.  
\- Все сделаем, Митрофан Иванович! - заверил СП, и маршал кивнул ему на прощание. Таким СП и запомнил его - крупное лицо, уверенный взгляд, глухо застегнутый мундир. Они расстались, не догадываясь, что больше им встретиться не суждено.

***  
Возвратившись в бюро, СП сразу вызвал к себе Василия, своего первого заместителя, и Колюню, отвечавшего за автономные системы управления, и пересказал им разговор с маршалом.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы двое полностью контролировали военную тематику, - заявил он. - А теперь за работу. Распоряжайтесь, Василий Павлович, но помните, что на подготовку отчета у вас всего три дня. После этого маршал Неделин спросит с нас не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
Василий, в одночасье получивший полномочия, о которых и мечтать не смел, заметно приободрился: военная тематика позволяла в случае успеха быстро реабилитироваться в глазах партии и правительства.  
Когда он ушел, СП, понизив голос, сказал Колюне:  
\- Мы ведь и "девятку" сможем впоследствии адаптировать для пилотируемых полётов... Готовь эскизный проект.  
\- Принято! - ответил Колюня и засобирался. - Поедешь к нам? На ужин сегодня пирог с почками.  
\- В другой раз, - сказал СП. - Кланяйся Антонине Константиновне. Я завтра лечу на полигон.  
\- Понял, - кивнул Колюня, но посмотрел как-то странно.  
\- Ну, что? - спросил СП. Колюня был не лишён проницательности, но выводы делал не всегда верные, так что СП старался не оставлять между ними недомолвок - они ведь все-таки были друзьями, а не только коллегами.  
\- Ты в последнее время на себя не похож, Серёжа, - сказал Колюня осторожно. - Это из-за Валентина, так? Переживаешь ваш разрыв?  
\- Технически, Валентин все еще в Совете, - сказал СП, испытывая жгучее желание встать на руки и в такой манере покинуть кабинет.  
\- Технически, - повторил Колюня. - У него испытания "шестнадцатой" послезавтра на полигоне у Янгеля. Ты поэтому летишь?  
\- Меня туда не приглашали, - отмахнулся СП. - Я лечу посмотреть, как идет монтаж стартового комплекса для "девятки".  
Колюня бросил на СП взгляд, каким смотрят на дорогого, но безнадежного человека.  
\- Ты ведь все еще любишь его? - сказал он негромко. - Знаешь, я боюсь думать, что с тобой станет в тот день, когда он действительно покинет Совет.  
\- Я вздохну с облегчением, - заверил СП. - Скажу тебе конфиденциально, я уже нашел специалиста, который сделает нам двигатели для лунной ракеты. Прошу пока остальным членам Совета ничего не говорить. И я никого не люблю - ты сам знаешь, эмоции мешают работе.  
Колюня сокрушенно вздохнул.  
\- Неужели ты действительно решился отпустить его? Прости, но я не верю. После всех этих лет...  
\- Мне нужны от него только двигатели, - сказал СП, раздражаясь. Тема ранила его, сильнее, чем могло бы ранить обычное производственное разногласие. - Что толку тянуть, если наша совестная работа по лунной программе невозможна?  
\- Работа, работа... - пробормотал Колюня, пристально взглядывая ему в лицо. - Только и слышно, что работа. Загоняешь себя... А как же человеческое тепло?  
\- Это ни к чему. Как всё, что делает нас уязвимыми, - быстро прервал СП, снова понизив голос: он не был вполне уверен, что кабинет не прослушивается. - Я уже проходил это в прошлый раз, когда они не смогли ничего сделать со мной и пригрозили расправиться с моей дочерью. Теперь я лишил их рычага давления. Любые мои привязанности снова дадут им оружие против меня.  
\- Сейчас другое время! - начал было Колюня, но СП только хмыкнул. - А если однажды ты встретишь кого-нибудь? - продолжал Колюня настырно.  
\- Сомневаюсь. Мне пятьдесят два. Я уже не способен любить. Жду в понедельник с докладом.  
После ухода Колюни он разобрал бумаги, сложил всё в стол и тщательно запер. Под грай потревоженных чем-то птиц дошел до ворот КБ и остановился в задумчивости. Нужно было собираться в Казахстан, но что-то тянуло его, не отпускало из Москвы: будто несделанное и позабытое дело. Выезжая с автомобильной стоянки, он, погруженный в размышления, свернул не на ту дорогу и - внезапно для себя, хотя прежде за ним не водилось склонности подчиняться порыву, - решил ехать в Жуковский.

***  
Рабочий день в Летно-исследовательском институте только закончился, - навстречу СП в густеющих сумерках шла толпа: обсуждали квартирный вопрос, детей, цены на сахар, кто-то закуривал. Здание встретило его тёмными окнами, и только в корпусе "Лаборатории" еще горел свет.  
На крыльце его окликнули; прищурившись, он не без труда узнал Алёшу и Германа. Алёша ему всегда нравился своей обстоятельностью и умением замечать то, чего не видели другие. Его не отобрали в Первый отряд, но СП не сомневался, что однажды тот станет отличным космонавтом.  
\- Сергей Павлович! - обрадовались оба. - К Евгению Анатольевичу приехали?  
\- На этот раз к вам, - сказал СП.  
\- Вот замечательно! У нас как раз сегодня посиделка! - воскликнул Герман, переглянувшись с Алёшей.  
Они все вместе направились в комнату "избранных", - так их шутливо называли остальные лётчики.  
Здесь ничто не напоминало о готовящейся вечеринке: Григорий крутил колесо радиоприемника, Паша влез на подоконник и поправлял гардину, остальные койки и вовсе пустовали.  
\- Смотрите, кого я вам привел! - возвестил с порога Герман. - Собирайте на стол, живо!  
Появление СП вызвало переполох: Гриша бросил свой приёмник, Паша спрыгнул на пол, и все принялись хлопотать об организации посиделки - сдвинули койки, вытащили в центр комнаты одну из тумбочек.  
\- У вас там кирпичи, что ли? - ворчал Алёша.  
\- Книги, - ответил Паша с улыбкой. - Это у нас Юрка по ночам художественную литературу шлифует. Хочет кого-то впечатлить.  
\- Кого ему впечатлять? Он давно женат, - пропыхтел Алеша.  
\- А может, он марсиан хочет впечатлить! - воскликнул Гриша развязно и засмеялся.  
СП удивленно вскинул голову, поймал взгляд Алексея, - тот покачал головой.  
СП уселся на ближайшую койку и решил, что не будет сегодня вовлекаться ни в эмоции, ни в околонаучные дебаты.  
На столе тем временем появились стаканы, тарелки, откуда-то взялись консервы, все расселись, завязался непринужденный разговор. Космонавты как дети наперебой старались захватить внимание СП. Он слушал, кивал, но когда открылась дверь и в проёме возник Юра с полотенцем через плечо, СП сразу потерял нить разговора.  
В этот раз он прекрасно мог рассмотреть со своего места, как Юра сложён: гармоничные пропорции его тела, мраморная белизна кожи и непринужденная грация движений роднили его со златовласым атлетом с какой-нибудь греческой вазы или с античной статуей, на которую кто-то по ошибке одел спортивные трусы и майку-безрукавку.  
Юра при виде СП тоже на миг замешкался и замер на пороге.  
СП только теперь смог признать, как отчаянно ждал и как отчаянно страшился этой встречи. После своей тяжелой исповеди на испытательном полигоне он подсознательно избегал видеться с Юрой, которому открыл свою слабость, и ругал себя за то, что зашел слишком далеко в своих откровениях.  
Сейчас ему вдруг показалось, что он теряет контроль над собой. Юра смотрел изучающе, словно что-то решал для себя. Для СП эти несколько секунд стали почти мукой. Наконец Юра повесил на крючок свое полотенце, в мгновение ока перемахнул через койку и уселся рядом с СП.  
\- Какими судьбами, Сергей Павлович? - спросил он жизнерадостно. - А вечеринка что, в мою честь? Завтра отправляюсь на долгое свидание с сурдокамерой, - объяснил он Королёву.  
\- Ну да, празднуем, что избавимся от тебя на пару недель, - ответил Паша, и все засмеялись.  
А СП вдруг ощутил, как его отпускает внутреннее напряжение, так долго копившееся и не находившее выхода: Юра здесь, рядом и в ближайшие несколько часов никуда не денется. Он глубоко вздохнул и расправил плечи, словно в его душную жизнь ворвался свежий воздух.  
Он снова поймал взгляд Алексея, и ему на миг показалось, что в нем сквозит участие.  
"Понимает ли хоть кто-то из них, какое опасное дело мы затеваем?" - подумал СП.  
Ребята не понимали - их веселая болтовня мало вязалась с тем, что происходило сейчас у СП на сердце.  
\- А они нам: а почему? А мы им: по законам физики! - рассказывал Гера.  
\- Все мы когда-то были чисты и наивны, - вмешался Юра, перехватывая у Гриши чайник и разливая кипяток по стаканам. - Зато после десять жэ в направлении "грудь-спина" всю наивность как рукой сняло.  
Паша, потянувшись со своего места к подоконнику, достал из-за занавески нечто, завернутое в газету.  
\- Ради высокого гостя предлагаю немного нарушить режим, - сказал он заговорщицки.  
\- Это что, пироги? Где взял? Ну, ты даешь! Бунтарь! Сам будешь завтра утром объясняться с Евгением Анатольевичем и с товарищем Каманиным... - притворно возмутились космонавты, но пироги тотчас расхватали.  
СП достался лучший кусок - хотя он и не принял приглашение Колюни, но на ужин всё-таки попал. Он совершенно потерялся во времени и опомнился лишь когда часы летчиков разом тонко запищали, напоминая: режим есть режим.  
СП стал прощаться, и Алексей уже в дверях тихонько сказал ему:  
\- Вы не сердитесь на Гришу. Он не пьяный, просто расстроенный. У него что-то дома не ладится. Да и у Юрки тоже жена недовольная, что он все время в Лётном институте торчит. Но он пока ничего, держится.  
СП посмотрел на Юру, и тот словно почувствовал взгляд, обернулся и подошел.  
\- Я вас провожу немного, Сергей Павлович, - предложил он, поспешено набрасывая спортивную куртку, которая сразу скрыла всю его мраморную белизну. - Заодно к Марку Лазаревичу зайду, - добавил он, словно смутившись взгляда СП.  
Герман хотел было тоже увязаться за ними, но Алёша отвлек приятеля каким-то разговором. Однако прощаясь с главным конструктором, он протянул ему сложенный вдвое лист бумаги.  
\- Это так, на память, - сказал он, и СП машинально убрал листок в карман пальто.  
В коридорах уже было пустынно - все давно разошлись, остался только дежурный персонал да несчастные "избранные", все время находившиеся теперь под наблюдением военных врачей. Но Юра, которому оказаться дома в ближайшее время точно не светило, не выглядел расстроенным, скорее, сосредоточенным. Они шли мимо наглухо закрытых дверей, и в коридоре не раздавалось ни одного звука, кроме эха их собственных шагов.  
СП ждал: Юра все равно не смог бы молчать, не такой у него был характер.  
Так и вышло.  
\- Евгений Анатольевич говорил, вы у него были. А к нам не зашли, - сказал наконец Юра, именно теперь, когда они остались наедине, выражая не коллективный упрек, а свои собственные чувства.  
\- Вы были на занятиях, - счел нужным признаться СП - патологическая честность этого мальчишки оказалась заразна. - А я спешил. Работы сейчас очень много. В декабре два сложных пуска... Может, заеду еще перед новым годом. А с января вам будет не до гостей, - у вас экзамены. Ты ведь поэтому читаешь по ночам? Не отпирайся, ребята твои мне уже всё рассказали... Кстати, о твоих ребятах.  
Он остановился и понизил голос, хотя в коридорах и так не было ни души.  
\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой, Юра... Предостеречь тебя. Это касается вас с Германом. Каманин выделяет вас среди остальных, и это вполне заслуженно: вы оба усердно учитесь и прекрасно подготовлены к полёту. Но впереди ждут испытания, более трудные, чем те, которые ты проходишь сейчас. Среди них будет и испытание вашей дружбы на прочность. Когда мы начинали в тридцатых, у меня был друг, с которым мы дышали одним воздухом и смотрели в одну сторону. Для меня не было никого ближе и дороже, - я считал его братом, я был готов за него умереть, - но он донёс на меня.  
Уже в который раз он откровенничал с Юрой, это становилось дурной традицией. Мальчишка смотрел на него большими внимательными глазами, и СП вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что душевная чистота Юры раз за разом толкает его проверять свои собственные внутренние границы.  
\- Тот, кто был тебе всех ближе, может однажды оказаться соперником, и это причинит тебе боль, - договорил он.  
\- Это ведь не спортивное состязание на первенство, - возразил Юра. - Мы не для себя это делаем, а для нашей страны.  
\- Конечно, - сказал СП и подумал: "Вот поэтому Каманин и выбрал тебя. Он далеко не дурак, отдадим ему должное". - А ты считаешь, мы не для страны работали? Мне личная слава была не нужна.  
\- Сергей Павлович, - спросил вдруг Юра. - А если бы вы могли знать наперед, что бы вы сделали?  
СП снова почувствовал странное душевное волнение. Не об этом ли он сам так мучительно размышлял в последнее время, все яснее осознавая, что не хочет вовлекать Юру в этот опасный процесс?  
Юра как будто догадывался о чем-то - смотрел пытливо и ждал. СП отвернулся.  
\- Я не привык мыслить в сослагательном наклонении, - сказал он неохотно. - Всё идёт как идёт, и, если предательство не было сфабриковано, я благодарен даже за предательство: оно стало для меня хорошим уроком. Это научило меня, что эмоции вредят работе. И с тех пор я навсегда вынес их за скобки своей жизни.  
На это Юра ничего не ответил. Остаток пути до "взлётной полосы" - перехода в главный корпус института - они проделали в молчании.  
\- Ну, я пришёл, - произнес наконец Юра, замедляя шаг. СП тоже остановился, и теперь они стояли вдвоем перед длинным коридором, неприкаянно, как экипаж без самолёта.  
Мальчишка хмурился, но лицо у него было не сердитое, а страдающее.  
\- Юра, - сказал СП тихо. - Я тебе добра желаю. Чем меньше эмоций - тем проще, поверь.  
\- Я не хочу проще... Я хочу так, как есть, - сказал Юра, поднимая глаза. Взгляд у него был тёмный и почти вызывающий, и СП поразился этому, потому что не видел его таким никогда прежде. Его вдруг будто бросило в грозовые облака, но прошел миг, и Юра справился с собой. На его лицо снова упала отстраненная доброжелательная маска.  
\- Значит, до января, Сергей Павлович? - произнес он почти спокойно.  
\- До встречи, - ушёл от конкретики СП. - Привет Марку Лазаревичу.  
Он так и смотрел Юре вслед, пока тот не потерялся из виду, а потом медленно вышел наружу. Было совсем темно, дул промозглый ветер. На автомобильной стоянке горел единственный фонарь, в его рассеянном свете блестела от дождя одиноко стоящая "Волга". Он сел за руль, но некоторое время в задумчивости не трогался с места.  
\- "Не хочу как проще", смотри-ка! - произнес он наконец вслух. И невольно хмыкнул: таким самоуверенным и нахальным Юра всё равно нравился ему. Нравился даже ещё больше, чем прежде.

***  
Когда он на следующий день улетал из Москвы в Тюратам, место в его чемодане занял "Овод". Приехав из "Лаборатории" домой, СП вдруг вспомнил, как гадал по этой книге накануне своей первой встречи с космонавтами, но совершенно не мог восстановить в памяти, что именно он там прочёл. Поэтому перед самым выходом он прихватил роман с полки, чтобы найти тот злополучный абзац - это был уже второй странный порыв за последние сутки, их частотность должна была бы насторожить СП.  
В служебном самолете за разговорами было не до того, а на полигоне, в домике, перед сном он вдруг вспомнил о книге; при свете маленькой лампы начал листать её в поисках нужного эпизода и невольно зачитался.  
Когда закрыл книгу, был уже третий час утра. На душе было отчего-то муторно.  
Он вышел на крыльцо - и под пальто тотчас попытался пробраться ледяной ветер. Над посёлком висели гроздья звёзд - небо тоже было как будто зимним: ясным и морозным. Тишину нарушал лишь редкий лай собак. В темноте светилось единственное окошко. Домик Валентина, определил СП.  
Чем занят его заклятый друг? Пойти, постучаться к нему в двери, поговорить по душам с глазу на глаз, пока оба они не связаны никакими условностями, а тьма скрывает всё от любопытных глаз? Может, эта ночь дана ему, чтобы разрубить раз и навсегда тугой узел их затянувшейся ссоры? В размышлениях он сделал шаг с крыльца, и в тот же миг окно погасло. СП при этом испытал такую досаду, словно прямо перед ним захлопнулись двери поезда.  
Он вернулся к себе и лёг.  
Он увидел себя на полигоне, возле стартового стола, на котором уже установлена ракета, заправленная к полету. Он знал, что будет дальше. Внезапно ее охватил столп огня, она начала крениться и рухнула на землю, увлекая за собой кабель-мачты, будто дерево в горящем лесу. Он почувствовал жар возле своего лица, но языки пламени упали так же внезапно, как поднялись. Среди обугленных обломков лежало тело. СП приблизился, коснулся его плеча, развернул, увидел Валентина... Вздрогнув, он пробудился - через окно падал серый свет дня.  
С самого утра он отправился на стартовые площадки - готовящуюся, для "девятки", и готовую, для "семёрки", недавно принятой правительством на вооружение. Его не ждали - всюду царил бардак. Он собрал экстренную оперативку и устроил всем такой разнос, что в кабинете звенели стёкла в рамах. Проводив подчиненных напутствием не попадаться ему на глаза, пока всё не наладят, и оставшись в одиночестве, он отдернул занавеску - на степь уже опустилась тьма, только на горизонте между небом и землей тянулось зарево. Он смотрел на этот скудный пейзаж, а мыслями был почему-то далеко отсюда - во вчерашнем дне, в коридоре лётного института, расчерченном пополам, где синяя краска символизировала его прошлое, побелка - его будущее, а разделяющая их красная полоса - миг настоящего, когда всё ещё зыбко и можно либо упасть в темноту, либо подняться к свету.  
Сейчас он решал для себя, задержаться ли ему еще на несколько дней в Казахстане, или прямо завтра утром улететь обратно в Москву, - ощущая при этом некоторую растерянность: в нем заговорили какие-то давно похороненные эмоции, и он не вполне понимал, что происходит сейчас с его душой. В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет, где в воздухе еще витало эхо недавнего скандала, ворвался Воскресенский. На нём лица не было, пальто нараспашку, берет съехал набок.  
СП мог с уверенностью сказать, что таким своего заместителя он никогда не видел - как будто американцы прорвали советский ядерный щит, не меньше.  
\- Что? - спросил он быстро.  
\- Катастрофа, - выдохнул Воскресенский. - На "сороковых" пожар. Ракета взорвалась на старте.

***  
"Сороковые" площадки - испытательный полигон Янгеля, расположившийся всё в той же бескрайней степи всего в пятнадцати километрах от Тюратама, - являли собой в ту ночь ужасающее зрелище. Даже бывалые из числа военных, кто прошел Великую Отечественную, не могли сдержать слёз, когда собирали обугленные останки, бывшие некогда их товарищами и друзьями. Кто-то был еще жив, когда прибыли пожарные, но спасти почти никого не удалось. Уже к утру следующего дня потери выросли до ста двадцати человек. Маршала Неделина нигде не могли найти - в последний раз его видели всего в десяти метрах от стартовой установки... На Янгеля, чудом избежавшего смерти, - он отходил покурить и стал очевидцем того, как разметало взрывом ракету и как люди бежали по степи, полыхая, точно живые факелы, - было страшно смотреть. Его лицо как от сажи почернело от страдания. У СП при виде его мелькнула мысль, что этот тоже уже не жилец. Прогноз оказался почти верным - еще не окончилось заседание аварийной комиссии, как Янгеля сразил обширный инфаркт.  
Аварии у ракетчиков случались на старте и прежде, но сейчас они имели дело с первой настоящей катастрофой. Проняло даже Валентина - на этом несостоявшемся запуске погиб в огне его заместитель. СП впервые в жизни увидел Глушко плачущим, и почему-то это зрелище потрясло его почти так же, как развороченный, усеянный пеплом стартовый стол.  
СП вернулся с "сороковых" на полигон "Заря" совершенно разбитым.  
Несмотря на то, что накануне ему почти не удалось выспаться, в этот раз он направился прямиком к домику Глушко. В силу напряженности их отношений он еще ни разу не бывал здесь, и, должно быть, не побывал бы, не случись это большое несчастье.  
У Валентина было не заперто: тот сидел в одиночестве, под потолком горела лампочка без абажура, на столе стояла бутылка чего-то мутного, уже початая. Все жилище имело необжитой вид.  
При виде СП в дверях собственной кухни Глушко ничуть не удивился - просто махнул рукой и достал второй стакан.  
Они выпили, не чокаясь. Пойло было странное, почти безвкусное, но кружило голову и отдавало полынью, которой пропах насквозь и весь Тюратам. Из закуски у Глушко были только сухари. Впрочем, учитывая его состояние, было неплохо уже то, что он вообще подумал о закуске.  
\- Зачем ты здесь? - спросил наконец Валентин, отставляя стакан.  
Судя по всему, он уже набрался. Этим СП объяснил его внезапное гостеприимство, но решил не увиливать от разговора, раз уж сама судьба свела их.  
\- Не хотел оставлять тебя одного этой ночью, - сказал он.  
\- Трогательная забота, - отозвался Глушко. Это должно было прозвучать ядовито, но вышло жалко, и презрительный изгиб его губ сломала скорбная гримаса.  
\- Думай, что хочешь, - ответил Королёв. - Но бывают такие минуты, когда даже тебе нужен друг.  
Глушко налил им еще по одной.  
\- Ты что, явился предложить мне дружбу? - спросил он. - Не настолько я... в отчаянии.  
В опровержение собственных слов он всхлипнул и снова опрокинул стакан залпом. СП только рукой махнул - за Валентином было не угнаться.  
На память вдруг пришли слова Юры о переключении эмоций: Глушко следовало немедленно "переключить".  
\- Слушай, - сказал СП. - Катастрофа случилась, и от этого никуда не денешься. Техника новая, мы - первопроходцы. Но грош цена тем конструкторам, которые не извлекут из этого уроков. Ракета могла взорваться в воздухе над полигоном, и тогда мы с тобой уже не сидели бы на этой кухне.  
\- Да, ракета сильная... - пробормотал Глушко мечтательно. - Очень сильная... За ней будущее...  
Он снова потянулся к бутылке, и СП поймал его за руку.  
\- Валентин, хватит, - сказал он мягко. - Тебе завтра на заседание аварийной комиссии. Пойдем, освежимся немного.  
Валентин, как ни странно, послушался. Правда, их хватило только на то, чтобы добрести до окна, открыть его и навалиться на подоконник, впуская в дом октябрьскую ночь.  
В лагере было тихо - почти все остались на "сороковых" ликвидировать последствия катастрофы.  
Звезды опять висели гроздьями, огромные, белые, холодные.  
\- Я никогда не поверю, что тебе не хочется туда, - сказал СП, чувствуя, что язык его уже заплетается. - Двигатель ради двигателя - это на тебя вообще не похоже. Ты даже в тридцатых понимал, ради чего мы собрались.  
\- Да брось! - перебил Глушко настойчиво, но не слишком внятно. - Всё, что мы делали в тридцатые, было игрой в бирюльки. Будем откровенны, Серёжа, никто из нас даже близко не мог создать ничего похожего на "Фау-2". Пока Егор и Иван Терентьевич занимались настоящим делом, мы несколько лет просто страдали хернёй: приближалась война, наш труд был никому не нужен.  
\- Ты не прав! - возразил Королёв. - Мы сегодня уже высадились бы на Луне, если бы нас не уничтожили тогда. И я уверен, что мы еще реабилитируем наш институт, если ты поможешь мне.  
\- Нечего там реабилитировать, - отозвался Глушко. - И ты не помощи моей ждешь, а безоговорочного подчинения. Нет, я тебе всё уже сказал и не прогнусь.  
\- Я только одного не понимаю, - воскликнул СП с досадой. - Если ты по-прежнему не хочешь работать со мной, зачем тогда вытащил из лагеря после доноса?  
\- А ты подумай, - сказал Глушко неожиданно трезвым голосом. Его серые глаза вдруг стали пронзительными и колючими. - Пораскинь мозгами.  
СП молча смотрел на него, и Глушко сокрушенно вздохнул.  
\- Что, никаких предложений? Но ответ, вроде, лежит на поверхности... Я верю в то же, во что и ты... И я не доносил на тебя.  
\- Что? - спросил СП, и у него вдруг закружилась голова.  
\- Приятно много лет считать, будто знаешь врага в лицо, верно? - протянул Глушко. Взгляд его потускнел, он поднял ворот пиджака и зябко поежился. - Так вот, ты ошибся. Когда меня забрали, - продолжал он глухо, - они сказали, что я растратчик. Вот и всё обвинение! Как будто я рыбой на базаре торговал! Всю эту ахинею про вредительство выдумали уже позднее.  
\- То есть... они даже маршала Тухачевского не упоминали? - спросил СП тихо.  
\- Думаешь, я говорил бы сейчас с тобой, если бы им показалось, что я чего-то стоил для Тухачевского? - горько усмехнулся Валентин. - Для них я был мелкой сошкой, начальником отдела двигателей... Меня ни о чем не спрашивали, просто закрыли и объяснили, чем я буду заниматься. Я и занимался. Выполнял свой долг. Потом меня вызвал Сталин и спросил: "Кто тебе нужен?" Я назвал вас. Первым - Егора, вторым - тебя, далее - всех наших. Тебя я нашел только через три года, в Омске. Остальное тебе известно.  
\- Почему ты столько лет молчал об этом? - воскликнул СП.  
\- А ты бы поверил?  
Повисла тишина.  
\- Они расстреляли Георгия. Еще до моего ареста, - произнес вдруг Валентин, сдавленно, но твердо, будто продолжал когда-то давно начатый разговор. - Без суда и следствия. Когда эти меня уверяли, что он дал им против меня показания, я злился на него, считал предателем... Потом искал ему оправданий, решил, что они вынудили его под пыткой... А на самом деле он никогда не предавал меня. Всё это время был уже мертв... Я узнал об этом только в пятьдесят девятом. Я двадцать лет искал его напрасно...  
СП уставился на его заострившийся профиль и влажную дорожку слёз на щеке и подумал, как они с Глушко похожи: все эти годы оба они всеми силами старались защитить от себя тех, кого любят.  
\- Мне жаль, - сказал он тихо. - Жаль, что они оказались сильнее. Что в тот момент они заставили нас усомниться друг в друге. И жаль, что все эти годы мы с тобой молчали об этом. Мы могли бы работать плечом к плечу, как братья...  
Валентин откашлялся и вытер лицо ладонью.  
\- Нет, это вряд ли, - ответил он, по-прежнему не глядя на СП. - Только поссорились бы лет на двадцать раньше. Ты же знаешь себя. И меня знаешь.  
\- Наверное, ты прав, - ответил СП, и оба невесело засмеялись.  
\- Что с тобой происходит? - спросил вдруг Глушко, оборачиваясь и взглядывая в упор. - Тебе двадцать лет было наплевать на людей, и вдруг в одночасье такая перемена. Ты влюбился, что ли?  
\- Не знаю, - откликнулся СП искренне. - Я никаких перемен не вижу.  
\- А я вижу, - ответил Глушко. - Взять хотя бы сегодняшний разговор.  
\- Я давно собирался к тебе прийти, - сказал СП.  
\- Собираться - не значит сделать, - начал было Валентин, но СП перебил:  
\- Ты снился мне мёртвым. Много раз я видел во сне эту аварию. Именно эту - у нас ведь другой тип старта... Последнее предупреждение получил вчера, перед самым запуском!  
\- Я в мистику не верю, - скривился Валентин, но, посмотрев в лицо СП, тяжело вздохнул. - Слушай, Серёжа. Просто чтобы больше между нами не было недомолвок. Выдумывай какие хочешь пророчества, я всё равно буду работать с Михаилом Кузьмичом. Придется тебе это принять. Как и то, что мне невыносимо быть рядом с тобой. Я сделаю тебе двигатели для пилотируемых запусков. А со своей лунной ракетой вертись как умеешь. Жизнь все равно подтвердит, что я был прав.  
\- Спасибо и на том, что пока ты со мной, - сказал СП, и они впервые за много лет пожали друг другу руки крепко и безо всякого соперничества, как старые товарищи, занятые общим делом.

***  
Вернувшись к себе в домик, СП некоторое время посидел, не раздеваясь, на постели - осмысливал всё случившееся. Потом зажег настольную лампу, достал записную книжку и быстро начал писать огрызком карандаша: "24 октября 1960. Авария на "41й". Мероприятия: 1. Двухступенчатые ключи для прохождения каждой команды с пульта. 2. Жёсткий график убытия специалистов с нулевой отметки. 3. Система аварийного спасения!!!".  
Итак, в мирное время, в самый обычный день, похожий на все другие, по нелепой случайности янгелевская ракета уничтожила своих создателей. То же самое могло произойти и у них. Наверное, каждый покидал сегодня "сороковые" с этой мыслью. Теперь им следовало трудиться столь тщательно, чтобы ни один руководитель ЦК партии ни на минуту не усомнился в том, какое большое важное дело они совершают.  
Может быть, и Валентин, оценив всё трезво, захочет вернуться к ним насовсем, словно деталь - в большой механизм. А нет, так с глаз долой, из сердца вон. Сегодняшний разговор растопил многолетний лёд между ними, но это подействовало на СП как будто отрезвляюще. То, что долгие годы лежало камнем на сердце, вдруг ушло. Он был рад: на этом невероятно ответственном этапе, накануне первого в мире пилотируемого запуска, ему точно не нужны были лишние эмоции. Ему вообще не нужны были эмоции.  
Никакое чувство не должно было встать между ним и его мечтой.


	5. Часть 2. Время мечтателей и время героев. Глава 5.

_Надо вечно петь и плакать этим струнам, звонким струнам,  
Вечно должен биться, виться обезумевший смычок,  
И под солнцем, и под вьюгой, под белеющим буруном,  
И когда пылает запад и когда горит восток._

_Мальчик, дальше! Здесь не встретишь ни веселья, ни сокровищ!  
Но я вижу — ты смеешься, эти взоры — два луча.  
На, владей волшебной скрипкой, посмотри в глаза чудовищ  
И погибни славной смертью, страшной смертью скрипача!  
(Н. Гумилев)_

**Глава 5. Время мечтателей и время героев**

Всё, что осталось от маршала Неделина, – оплавившаяся Золотая звезда, которая была в тот день на его мундире. Ее нашли почти случайно: выковыряли из асфальта на нулевой отметке. В газетах написали, что он разбился при аварии самолёта. Семьям остальных погибших служащих полигона велели держать язык за зубами.  
СП узнал об этом от Галлая. Полковник сообщил ему и еще одну неприятную новость: к Каманину попала кинозапись с сороковых площадок в момент катастрофы, и тот не нашел ничего лучше, как показать ее летчикам, "чтобы понимали, насколько это серьезно".  
\- Ребята в подавленном настроении, – сказал Галлай по телефону.  
СП находился в этот момент в Казахстане, они готовили очередной запуск, и у него не было и минуты свободной, чтобы выбраться в Жуковский и встретиться с лётчиками. Но он понимал, насколько сейчас важно это сделать, чтобы ребята доверяли ему по-прежнему.  
\- Марк, тебе придется поговорить с ними вместо меня. Скажи им, что мы с тобой обсуждали это. Скажи, я даю им слово, что у нас ничего подобного не повторится.  
И это было правдой: еще в октябре, сразу после катастрофы Р-16, СП собрал Совет и поставил перед ним задачу сделать всё для безопасности всех участников. В результате размышлений и бессонных ночей общими усилиями были разработаны "Положения о подготовке первого пилотируемого запуска".  
Документ оказался в прямом смысле выстраданным, этот плод коллективного труда вызвал на этапе своего формирования множество споров, военные врачи во главе с Карповым тоже накаляли ситуацию. СП пришлось пустить в ход все свои навыки дипломатии, зато с появлением "Положений" нервозность заметно снизилась: дело обрело четкие границы, структуру, сроки, и на заседании Государственной комиссии по космосу даже Каманин выразил им свое одобрение. В этой сложной шахматной партии Каманин был не последней фигурой на доске, и СП, отлично понимавший, что не одни только технические, но, в большей мере, политические успехи ведут их к намеченной цели, остался доволен этой победой.

***  
Надеясь на Галлая, он так и не выбрался к ребятам до конца года: дела в подготовке пилотируемой космонавтики пошли неожиданно плохо. За декабрь они впустую погубили два корабля и несколько собачек Яздовского. В обоих случаях СП председательствовал в аварийных комиссиях. Было установлено, что в первый раз не включился двигатель третьей ступени, во второй раз погрешность всего в один градус при расчетах траектории привела к тому, что спускаемый аппарат перелетел за территорию Советского Союза. В результате сработала команда самоуничтожения – они встраивали этот механизм во все свои ракеты, чтобы технологии не достались врагу. А ведь до запланированного полёта с человеком на борту оставалось всего четыре месяца! Пока световой день на глазах сокращался, рабочий постепенно растягивался до двадцати четырех часов сутки. Новый 1961-й год они с Васей и Колюней встретили в заводском цехе за работой, внося очередные поправки в конструкцию корабля.  
Втайне СП был даже рад загрузить себя работой, у него не оставалось сил на эмоции, и скоро его воспринятие вновь вернулось в привычное для него русло - он видел винтики большого механизма и не позволял себе отвлекаться на частности.  
Боевая "девятка", пилотируемый корабль, лунная ракета были расставлены по своим позициям в его мозгу, и он удерживал в памяти тысячи нитей, которые тянулись к ним изо всех концов страны.  
Где-то глубоко под всем этим огромным механизмом были запрятаны синие стены лётного института, синий трикотажный костюм Юры, под которым скрывалась белизна его плеч, и его внимательные синие глаза, но СП контролировал эту часть своего сознания особенно тщательно и не позволял чувствам подняться на поверхность.  
В феврале – в самое дрянное время года, – СП снова переехал на полигон: дела всё время требовали его присутствия в Казахстане. В течение месяца они, наконец, без инцидентов запустили ещё два испытательных корабля. Последний запуск в точности имитировал грядущую пилотируемую программу - в кабине впервые было установлено кресло космонавта с "пассажиром": они изготовили макет в человеческий рост и даже имя ему придумали – Иван Иванович.  
Благополучно возвратившееся чучело несли от автомобиля до центра управления полётами на руках и дружно скандировали: "Космос наш!"  
\- Митинг, давайте митинг! – кричали все, собравшись возле макета.  
\- Говори, Сергей Павлович! Космонавт-то у нас скромный, молчун, – подначил Воскресенский. Все вокруг так заразительно радовались, будто и правда отправили в космос человека.  
\- Друзья мои, я думаю, в апреле мы совершим то, к чему так долго шли, – сказал СП. – Доберемся до звёзд...  
\- Увидим небо в алмазах, – фыркнул рядом с ним Валентин.   
Они стояли плечом к плечу, как раньше: система пришла в равновесие, все винтики работали слаженно...  
Приближалась весна, и даже здесь, в этой голой унылой степи что-то разливалось в воздухе, легкий след перемен возник в высоком и уже не зимнем небе. СП все время чувствовал себя слегка опьяненным. Иногда по ночам он слышал, как о его жестяной подоконник стучит капель.  
Не видя Юру несколько месяцев, СП почти совсем перестал тревожиться о нем и решил не допускать впредь этих глупых эмоций. То, что их ждало, было гораздо масштабнее его собственной жизни, - и в этой иллюзии он прожил до марта.

***  
Чем ближе время подходило к пилотируемому запуску, тем больше новых лиц стало появляться на оперативках. Небольшой военный полигон вдруг ожил и зашумел, гостиницы стояли переполненными, бестолковые толпы слонялись повсюду и занимали все места в столовой, а ужесточенный режим контроля заставлял теперь едва ли не на каждом шагу показывать документы: боялись шпионов, дрожали от каждого звука – порой возникало неприятное ощущение, что тридцатые возвращаются.  
Вслед за СП на полигон прилетел Каманин, он как матушка-гусыня придирчиво осмотрел "маршальский домик" – апартаменты покойного Неделина, в которые вскоре должны были заселиться космонавты.  
Кроме того, он теперь тоже присутствовал на всех заседаниях.  
После очередного совещания он, выходя из дверей, коснулся рукава СП и сделал ему знак отойти в сторону.  
\- Я с вами о кандидатуре первого космонавта хотел поговорить, - сказал он вполголоса.  
\- А что тут говорить? – удивился СП. – Насколько я понимаю, выбор давно сделан?  
\- Давно, – подтвердил Каманин. – Но вам не кажется, что Юрий Алексеевич немного слишком... правильный?  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?  
\- Вы же знакомились с его результатами. Он даже из сурдокамеры после десяти суток выходит как с прогулки. Пульс ровный, настроение, как они там выражаются, "бодрое"... Вы знаете, я недавно читал внучке сказку и подумал о Юре. У него эмоции как у спящей царевны. Времени не так много, – если искать ему замену, то именно сейчас.  
Когда СП пересказал этот разговор совету конструкторов, те пожали плечами, и только Воскресенский таинственно хмыкнул:  
\- Подождите, он еще себя покажет!  
\- Ну, выкладывай, что там тебе известно о Гагарине? – потребовал СП.  
\- Только то, что от Каманина слышал, – сказал Леонид. – У него недавно дочь родилась, и Каманин его предложил снять с задания. Мол, только и будешь думать о семье, работать нормально не сможешь... Тот ни в какую. Говорит, мол, со своими эмоциями я справлюсь, а подвести людей не могу. Он, конечно, расстроенный был, это все заметили. Жена у него не здорова. Но, как сказал Каманин, на результатах его тестов это никак не отразилось.  
Лёня был и сам не промах – недавно осматривал заправленную ракету, которая в результате утечки топлива не ушла со стартового стола... И таких же лихих ребят чуял за версту.  
"Почему Каманин так старательно хочет вывести Юру из игры? - подумал он. - Сам ведь его рекомендовал".  
\- Ну а ты что думаешь? Он тебе нравится? - спросил СП.  
\- Он всем нравится, – пожал плечами Воскресенский, и СП внезапно ощутил что-то похожее на укол ревности.  
\- Кому это - всем? - спросил он, хмурясь.  
\- Да кого хочешь спроси... Только никто его не знает по-настоящему. Он хорошо прикидывается простачком, но удивит всех, помяни мое слово.

***  
Защищать свои позиции на высшем уровне теперь стало сложней. После гибели Неделина новым руководителем космического направления был назначен Москаленко, еще в годы Великой Отечественной прозванный "генерал Паника". Прозвище свое он оправдывал каждодневно. Этот человек был настолько упертым и недальновидным, что раздражал даже Каманина.  
Кроме того, он был полностью помешан на военной тематике и требовал ускорить испытательные пуски "девятки". Для него человек на борту был чем-то сродни снаряду, только не с разрывной функцией, а разведывательной.  
Едва явившись на полигон, он сразу собрал заседание и выступил, чтобы на будущий корабль с человеком так же, как и на все предыдущие модели, был установлен взрывательный механизм.  
\- Вы в своих расчетах уже не раз ошибались! Изделие может попасть на территорию врага! Все разработки будут мигом украдены, и плакала тогда секретность! – заявил он. Большинство военных и некоторые инженеры поддержали его, и СП, сам не исключавший такой возможности, внутренне напрягся.  
\- Не забывайте, мы говорим о человеке на борту, – напомнил он. – Мы не можем жертвовать жизнью космонавта.  
\- А мы не можем жертвовать нашими технологиями! – сразу завелся маршал.  
\- Мы проделали большую работу, чтобы минимизировать эти риски, – сказал Мстислав Всеволодович, едва заметно морщась от крикливого тона маршала.  
\- Но стопроцентной гарантии у вас все равно нет! – с еще большим напором продолжал Москаленко, не делавший разницы между интеллигентностью оппонента и слабиной. – Так что это нам решать. Космонавты проходят по нашему ведомству, а не по вашему.  
\- Мы не пойдем на это, – повторил Мстислав Всеволодович терпеливо.  
\- Еще как пойдете! – заверил Москаленко. – Пускай генерал Каманин выскажется, это его космонавты.  
Каманин поднялся. Спокойный и рассудительный, он являл полную противоположность маршала. До сих пор он оставался одним из самых больших авторитетов военного ведомства. Говорил он мало, но веско, компенсируя статностью и военной выправкой свой невысокий рост. СП не ждал, что он поддержит конструкторов и осмелится пойти против маршала, но они встретились взглядами, и Каманин едва заметно кивнул.  
Нависнув над галдящим собранием, он негромко, но твердо сказал, адресуясь в сторону инженеров:  
\- Я категорически против системы самоуничтожения. Мало что ли собачек, еще и человеческой кровью готовы себя запятнать? Делайте что хотите, совершенствуйте свои приборы, но рисковать жизнью моих ребят в таком ключе я не позволю.  
Воцарилась тишина. Москаленко, который ожидал совсем иных речей, заметно растерялся и подергал себя за чуб.  
\- Ну... думайте тогда... – промямлил он. И, взяв себя в руки, вернул себе уверенный тон. – А вам, товарищ Каманин, поручаем отработать поведение космонавта в случае приземления на территорию врага.  
\- Отработаем, – сказал Каманин и сел.  
Тема уничтожения корабля больше не поднималась.  
После заседания СП догнал Каманина уже на крыльце и поблагодарил за вмешательство в этот театр абсурда.  
\- Я не забываю об интересах страны и общего дела, - ответил на это Каманин. - Но интересы космонавтов ставлю во главу угла. Потому что, если не сделаю этого, - никто не сделает.  
Похоже, что в этот момент их отношения обрели некоторое равновесие, поэтому СП решился спросить то, что давно вертелось на языке:  
\- Для чего вы показали им хронику аварии на сорок первой площадке?  
Каманин смерил его пристальным взглядом.  
\- Причин было несколько, - сказал он наконец. – Я хотел видеть их реакцию. И я хотел уберечь их… Уберечь его, - он нажал на последнее слово, и взгляд его вдруг стал жестким и холодным.  
\- От чего уберечь? – не понял СП.  
\- От вас, - вздохнул Каманин. - Мы с вами не первый год работаем вместе. У нас было много разногласий. Я видел ваши успехи, но видел и ваши неудачи. Сколько собак вы послали на орбиту? Двадцать, тридцать? Вернулось меньше десятка.… Правда, теперь я должен признать, что вас недооценивал. Сейчас, когда слушаю вас на совещаниях, мне начинает казаться, что вы сами готовы влезть в эту ракету и стать ее первым испытателем.  
\- Если бы здоровье позволяло, влез бы, - ответил СП с интонацией, позволяющей принять его слова как за правду, так и за шутку.  
Но Каманин на уловку не повёлся.  
\- Я часто говорю Юре – это удивительное стечение обстоятельств или, если угодно, судьба – встретить кого-то настолько увлеченного своим делом, как и ты сам.  
\- Увлеченного? А как же «спящая царевна»? – поддел было СП, и вдруг до него дошёл весь комизм ситуации. – Интриган из вас так себе, – сказал он.  
\- Неужели? – ответил Каманин холодно. – Запретить ему лететь – всё ещё в моих силах.  
Они столкнулись взглядами, но СП уже видел трещину в броне Каманина.  
\- Вы, конечно, можете запретить, – согласился он. – Но сделаете его несчастным.  
Он знал, что удар пришелся в цель. Что-то дрогнуло в лице Каманина, и тот опустил голову.  
В этот миг СП стало его жаль.  
\- Николай Петрович, - произнес он примирительно. – Я вам обещаю как лётчик лётчику. Я сделаю всё, чтобы Юра вернулся оттуда целым и невредимым.  
Каманин кивнул, показывая, что удовлетворен.  
\- Удивительное дело, - сказал он на прощание. - Наше с вами время рождало мечтателей. А их время рождает героев. Они будут воплощать наши мечты.  
В этот момент в словах его прозвучало что-то глубоко личное. Когда он ушел, СП еще некоторое время смотрел ему вслед и впервые увидел в гордой осанке Каманина попытку сделать незаметным для окружающих какое-то большое горе, которое уже не первый год нес этот человек на своих плечах.

***  
В конце марта СП прилетел в Москву, чтобы лично проследить за подготовкой корабля к отправке в Казахстан. На время его отсутствия в КБ всем заправлял Васюня. СП всегда доверял ему и, может быть, не стал бы вмешиваться, если бы не обещание, данное Каманину. Да ещё дурной сон, который приснился ему накануне. Всё тот же сон. Он видел себя на полигоне, возле стартового стола, на котором уже установлена готовящаяся к полету ракета. Он знал: с ней что-то не в порядке, он хотел уйти, но, по законам сна, не мог и шевельнуться. Внезапно ракету охватил столп огня, она начала крениться и, наконец, повалилась на землю, увлекая за собой фермы, будто ствол обожженного дерева... Огонь поднялся до небес и опал, а на земле, среди обгорелых обломков, обнаружилось человеческое тело. СП приблизился, повернул его за плечо... и увидел гипсовое лицо Ивана Ивановича.  
Встав утром с больной затуманенной головой, он начал листать документацию и вдруг нашел совсем не то, чего ожидал: вес аппарата оказался на порядок выше расчетного.  
\- Откуда такие цифры?! Я вас спрашиваю! - бушевал СП на оперативке, потрясая бумагой с техническими характеристиками. - Каждый грамм высчитывали! С этими показателями нечего и думать о выходе на орбиту!  
Все молчали. СП почувствовал, как на него накатывает волной ярость, и с большим трудом подавил ее.  
\- Ладно. На что мы можем пойти, чтобы облегчить изделие? - спросил он.  
Конструкторы беспокойно заёрзали.  
\- Теоретически, мы-то можем пойти на многое, а вот согласишься ли ты… - ответил за всех Вася. - Можем убрать систему аварийного спасения на старте. Да что там, на любом этапе полёта. Можем отказаться от системы мягкой посадки...  
\- Что выигрываем?  
\- Четверть тонны, навскидку.  
\- Что ещё?  
Совет загудел, будто растревоженный улей.  
\- Можно уменьшить теплозащитную оболочку корабля.  
\- Конкретнее.  
\- Ну... - переглянувшись с притихшими конструкторами, начал Вася, - если срежем от обшивки 100 миллиметров, уходим под расчётный вес. Правда, есть одно но... Кабина может в таком случае нагреться в атмосфере до пятидесяти-шестидесяти градусов.  
"Предельно доустимые условия", - вспомнил СП формулировку из медцинского отчета.  
\- Согласен. Делаем, - сказал он. Никто во всём свете не знал, чего ему стоило произнести эти слова.  
\- Да вы в своем уме?! - не сдержался Воскресенский. - Корабль с такими параметрами - это летающий гроб! Если хотите убить космонавта - есть и более простые способы!  
\- Предоставь мне решать морально-этические вопросы, - процедил СП. – Пусть каждый занимается своим делом и не жалеет сил. На кону величие нашей страны.

***  
Корабль перекомпоновали в считанные дни и отправили на полигон для окончательной сборки. Почти следом за ним туда же прилетела шестерка избранных космонавтов. Они уже неделю жили по соседству и проходили последние предполётные тренировки. СП всё хотел и никак не мог выбрать время, чтобы повидаться с ними: он теперь совсем мало спал и много времени проводил на испытательном стенде - накануне первого пилотируемого полёта у них планировался пуск боевой "девятки".  
Это создавало много дополнительных трудностей, так что даже Москаленко на одном из заседаний спросил:  
\- А мы не можем отложить боевую?  
\- Не можем, - сказал СП веско. - Американцы не воспринимают нас всерьез после катастрофы "шестнадцатой". Они думают, у нас больше нет достойного оружия. Запуск Р-9 сейчас необходим как никогда: нам нужно расчистить небо перед полётом космонавта.  
\- Ты умудрился посрамить даже маршала. Тебя никто на всём белом свете не переспорит, - сказал ему Колюня, когда они вышли с заседания.  
\- Конечно, нет. Я же прав, - ответил СП.  
Колюня невольно рассмеялся.  
\- Ну, что? - спросил СП, когда Колюня попытался сгрести его в охапку. - Ладно, хватит уже. У нас окно в полчаса, зайдешь?  
\- Пожалуй, нет, - ответил Колюня загадочно. - У тебя, я вижу, гости.  
СП проследил за взглядом Колюни - на степь уже опускались сумерки, но еще не загустели, и сквозь них было ясно видно, что кто-то сидит на крыльце его домика.  
\- Приеду в монтажный корпус к пяти, - сказал он Колюне и поспешно зашагал вперед.  
Юру он узнал сразу, ещё издали, но сознание некоторое время сопротивлялось - вдруг это ошибка?   
И все-таки это был он. Сидел на ступеньке, мял в руках свою фуражку, и промозглый степной ветер ерошил его волосы.  
При виде СП он поднялся, словно застигнутый врасплох.  
\- Ты ко мне? - спросил СП излишне сухо, после заседания госкомиссии он еще не мог переключиться на тот тёплый тон, каким обыкновенно говорил с ребятами.  
В Юре явно происходила борьба его патологической честности с его же скромностью, и первая все-таки одержала верх.  
\- Я знаю, вы сильно заняты, Сергей Павлович. Просто хотел повидаться. У меня и дела никакого особого нет.  
\- Не выдумывай, - отмахнулся СП. - Заходи, раз пришёл.  
Пока СП заваривал чай - на полноценный ужин времени уже не было, - Юра сидел на его постели и задумчиво перелистывал книжку.  
Защита, поставленная СП на все эмоции, трещала по швам. Юра выламывался изо всех схем, слишком живой, слишком прекрасный. От его присутствия, казалось в комнате стало светлее.   
Они могли бы видеться каждый день и пить вот так чай, вместе, вдвоем... Говорить о чем-нибудь, возможно, о будущем, или о настоящем... Но всё это бессмысленно. Уже через несколько дней мир полностью изменится, и, может, хорошо, что он не позволял себе привыкнуть к Юре, привязаться к нему, прикипеть всей душой.  
\- Ты всё с книгами неразлучен? - спросил СП, ставя перед Юрой стакан и сахарницу.  
\- Нет, это ваша. Нашел на окне, - Юра улыбнулся и продемонстрировал обложку. Это был "Овод", которого СП оставил здесь в октябре и после событий с катастрофой Р-16 о нём, разумеется, не вспоминал.  
\- А… Ну да, - сказал СП. – Забери, если хочешь. Я уже прочёл.  
\- Я тоже читал… Прошлым летом… - сказал Юра, возвращая роман на место. - А еще... - добавил он вдруг, понизив голос, - я по этой книге гадал... Умеете?   
\- Умею, - отозвался Сергей Павлович, улыбаясь. - Меня тётя научила, когда я был ребенком. Нужно задать вопрос и прочесть наугад первые попавшиеся строки.   
Юра просиял, как будто ему вручили пряник.   
\- Ну, и что тебе предсказала книга? - полюбопытствовал СП, вспомнив себя в Жуковском, в комнатёнке "избранных" среди кроватей с панцирными сетками.   
\- Что скоро я встречу своего учителя, - ответил Юра. - Только я не понял тогда, что это о вас было. Мы ведь были ещё не знакомы.   
\- Персонаж твоего романа, помнится, в своем наставнике сильно разочаровался, - заметил СП.   
\- Он просто не мог понять, что хочет невозможного, - сказал Юра, и Сергею Павловичу вдруг показалось, что они уже не об "Оводе" говорят.  
Они столкнулись взглядами. Повисла тишина, как будто разговор подошел к какому-то краю, за который нельзя переступать. Это не касалось ни полигона, ни ракеты, это не касалось ничего на свете, кроме них двоих. В ушах СП зазвенело - как будто откуда-то издалека надвигался шторм.  
Но Юра опустил ресницы, и штормовой эффект прошёл.  
\- Сергей Павлович, а можно мне молока? - спросил Юра, смущенно улыбаясь. - Немного, в чай.  
\- А почему так скромно? У меня целая банка, - ответил СП, охотно меняя тему, и Юра улыбнулся смелее.  
\- Не положено. Режим питания.  
СП достал банку из холодильника и поставил на стол. Юра сначала обхватил ее обеими руками и втянул запах с выражением умиротворения на лице, а потом аккуратно налил в свой стакан такой крохотный глоток, что чай почти не помутнел.  
"Как будто его последнее желание исполнил", - подумал СП, возвращая банку в холодильник, и ему стало не по себе.  
Он бросил взгляд на Юру и ощутил какую-то нехорошую тяжесть. Тоскливо засосало под ложечкой, заныло в груди.  
"Конфликт чувства и долга", - пришло ему на ум что-то полузабытое, из школьной программы. Прежде ему это казалось чуждым и надуманным. Он всегда считал, что человек должен делать то, во что верит, иначе грош ему цена. На старости лет судьба уготовала ему испытание - узнать разлад с самим собой. 

***  
Боевую "девятку" запустили успешно. СП не спал всю ночь, но и на следующий день не мог выкроить хотя бы часа для сна: теперь, когда небо стало чистым, а весть об их запуске разлетелась по западным СМИ, надо было форсировать пилотируемый полёт.  
Симпатии Хрущёва снова переметнулись от Янгеля к ним, что открывало пути для маневров. СП настаивал на пуске 12 апреля, Каманин возражал: "Вы, Сергей Павлович, торопитесь, как обычно".  
Тем не менее, заседание госкомиссии назначили на десятое.  
\- Нам надо убедить их, что у нас всё готово, - сказал СП конструкторам на совете. - Если сейчас не полетим, то не будем первыми в космосе, не высадимся на Луну, проиграем по всем фронтам. Вы этого хотите?  
\- Нет, это недопустимо, - поддержали главные. Все были измучены после ночного запуска, но храбрились, видя, что СП держится.  
\- Тогда вывозите корабль на старт. Под мою ответственность, без согласования с военными. И Леонид... готовь доклад.  
"Еще одна бессонная ночь", - было написано на страдающем лице Воскресенского - на боевом запуске он был стреляющим у перископа и понервничал не меньше самого СП, - но ситуация уже и без того приобретала беспрецедентный размах, поэтому спорить он не стал, только кивнул.

***  
Ветер дул сильный, пронизывающий, но откуда-то из степи уже доносился свежий запах тюльпанов. Ракету погрузили на платформу и повезли на старт. СП отправился провожать ее, как накануне "девятку".   
В полумраке колеса стучали на стыках рельсов, громадина ракеты медленно и плавно разрезала светлеющий воздух. Леня шел рядом, чуть поотстав, сосредоточенно молчал. Да и остальные притихли. Говорить никому не хотелось. Все понимали величие момента и старались сохранить его в своей памяти. Временами наваливалось тяжелое оцепенение, давило на веки. Они все, крохотные фигурки в тёмных пальто, напоминали похоронную процессию, следующую за гигантским саркофагом.   
День постепенно разгорался, небо белело, до заседания госкомиссии по пилотируемому запуску оставалось всего несколько часов.

***  
Он так и не прилег ни на минуту, сначала просматривал данные телеметристов, потом провисел на трубке: отчитывался перед Кремлём.  
На заседание пришел перед самым началом, почти все уже были в сборе. Леонид, бледный от волнения, склонился над докладом. Было понятно, что в него вложено немало сил - стопка бумаги была внушительная.  
СП сел рядом со своим заместителем и вдруг ощутил накатывающую дурноту. Похоже, это возвращались мигрени, теперь - еще более некстати, чем когда-либо прежде. Несколько мгновений у него звенело в ушах и плыло перед глазами. Лица военных, сидящих напротив, сливались в одно светлое пятно. Он сморгнул, дожидаясь, когда зрение обретет резкость, и повернулся к Леониду. Тот обычно сразу замечал, когда СП был нездоров, но сейчас и сам выглядел не лучше - под глазами тёмные круги от недосыпа, руки от волнения ходят ходуном.  
\- На сколько минут у тебя? - спросил СП шепотом.  
\- На тридцать пять, - отозвался Леонид. - Попробую уложиться в тридцать. Могу выкинуть часть про... Не знаю, что выкинуть, - сказал он вдруг беспомощно.  
В этот момент появился Москаленко, за ним - Каманин. СП уже знал: накануне эти двое сошлись на том, что устраивать новый запуск двенадцатого апреля - слишком поспешно. Сейчас начнут двигать сроки на май, или, хуже того - начало июня... Он уже слышал эти песни.  
Нужно было действовать, прямо сейчас, быстро и решительно. Действовать, невзирая на тяжелый горький туман в голове, озноб и противную сухость во рту.  
Москаленко объявил заседание открытым и предложил высказаться конструкторам.  
\- Слово для доклада... - начал он. В этот момент Лёня с видом обреченного и готового скорее погибнуть, чем подвести начальника, собрал свои бумаги.  
\- Не надо, - положив Лёне руку на плечо, остановил его СП. - Давай, я сам.  
Он поднялся и вышел на середину комнаты, где столы образовывали букву "П" и где сидело столько народу ото всех ведомств, что даже яблоку было негде упасть.  
\- Товарищи, - сказал он, обводя взглядом присутствующих, но не видя их - лица снова превратились для него в одно белёсое пятно. - Я скажу коротко. Ракета вывезена и готова к старту. Предлагаю разрешить пилотируемый запуск.  
Тишина стала звенящей. Все сидели огорошенные. Москаленко кашлянул и по привычке дернул себя за чуб.  
\- Кто "за", товарищи? - спросил он непривычно тихо.  
Руки, одна за другой, стали подниматься вверх. В этот момент головная боль на миг откатилась назад. Вновь обретенным зрением СП увидел, как на стене за спиной маршала возникла чёрная тень и замерла, ожидая, чем закончится это собрание.


	6. Напутствие

Последняя встреча ведущих конструкторов перед запуском напоминала заседание масонской ложи.  
Собрались в небольшом помещении, тайно, при глухо зашторенных окнах, под светом одинокой лампочки без абажура. Лица у всех были серые от волнения и усталости.  
Пустили по кругу бумагу.  
"Гарантирую безопасность полёта", - писал каждый в соответствующей строке. Фамилия. Дата. Подпись.  
СП поставил свою визу последним.  
Накануне выяснилось, что, торопясь облегчить корабль, отрезали аварийный тормозной двигатель. Приняли и это с формулировкой: "Ну, даст бог, основной сработает".  
Расходились с заседания молча. Каждый понимал, что ситуация рискованная: за минувшие полгода по "семёркам" на их счету были две серьезных неудачи против двух успешных запусков. Они всё равно что садились играть в кости с судьбой.  
Все, не сговариваясь, направились в столовую. Там царило небывалое оживление - толпа тех, кто еще не улетел после испытания боевой ракеты, смешалась с теми, кто стягивался к пилотируемому запуску. Крошечный полигон бурлил, как будто посреди пустыни прямо из песков начала бить полноводная река.  
У СП аппетита не было, и говорить ни о чем не хотелось. Он собирался пойти к себе, но замешкался в дверях и встретился взглядом с Юрой. Удивительно, как они ухитрились заметить друг друга в такой толчее. Юра выбрался из-за стола, вышел навстречу.  
\- Всё в порядке, Сергей Павлович? - спросил он.  
\- Да... в порядке. Спустись после обеда на пару слов на автостоянку. Иди-иди, доешь спокойно.  
Сам он сразу направился к своему автомобилю, сел, тяжело опустил руки на руль.  
Ждать долго не пришлось. Скоро по гравию прошелестели шаги. Юра улыбался. У СП сжалось сердце.  
\- Поехали, - сказал он. Юра легко обошел автомобиль, занял пассажирское кресло, ни о чем не спрашивая.  
Затарахтел мотор, СП нырнул под натужно поднимающийся шлагбаум и на полной скорости пустил машину по трассе. В лобовое стекло бился песок. На горизонте вырастала ракета.

***  
Они поднялись на верхнюю площадку фермы обслуживания. До горизонта, насколько хватало глазу, тянулась солончаковая степь. Ветер наверху дул сильный, словно стремился создать завесу для слов, чтобы никто не услышал звука их голоса.  
Юра с любопытством осматривался с высоты и наконец обернулся к СП.   
\- О чём вы хотели поговорить, Сергей Павлович?  
СП бездумно провёл рукой по перилам, металл неприятно кольнул ладонь холодом. Перед глазами стояло вчерашнее заседание и чёрная тень на стене.  
\- Юра, - сказал он тихо. - Ты знаешь, почему они выбрали тебя? Не только потому, что ты лучший летчик, лучший инженер, лучший спортсмен... Они выбрали тебя потому, что знают, как ты мне дорог. Я должен сделать всё безупречно, потому что никак иначе не смогу защитить тебя от беды.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, Сергей Павлович, - отозвался Юра. - Я оправдаю оказанное мне доверие!  
\- В этом я не сомневаюсь. Просто хочу, чтобы ты представлял себе все риски. Тебе этого никто не скажет, полёт подписали. Но перегрузки, невесомость, перепад температур... и особенно этап посадки... ну, чего ты улыбаешься?  
\- Вы меня как будто отговариваете, - сказал Юра. - Но я готов к трудностям! Мы все делаем это в первый раз, второму будет проще.  
Он ведь всё прекрасно понимал, но доверял Сергею Павловичу жизнь, так, словно одалживал фуражку.  
Хотелось провести ладонью по его коротким взъерошенным волосам, хотелось укутать его в свое пальто как девушку или ребенка.  
Юра не был ни девушкой, ни ребенком, но его отчаянно хотелось защищать - и невозможно было защитить: машина уже работала. Себе самому СП был готов признаться в крамольной мысли: даже после того разговора с Каманиным он в глубине души надеялся - это будет кто угодно, только не Юра.  
Но, видно, и в пропасть им было суждено падать вместе.   
СП испытывал сильную душевную боль и все еще не смел дать ей имя.   
"Если что-то пойдет не так, завтра всё может стать неважно...", - подумал он, а вслух сказал только:  
\- Что бы ни случилось, я буду с тобой... Мы все будем, - поправился он. - Мы ни на секунду не оставим тебя без поддержки.  
Глаза, в которых утонуло небо, смотрели на главного конструктора почтительно, но без страха и сомнения.  
\- Сергей Павлович, я вас не подведу.  
Он улыбался и щурился на солнце, а ветер дергал его непослушную челку.  
"Святые угодники, какой же он курносый... - подумал СП. - И какое же он еще дитя... Куда смотрела госкомиссия, неужели они не видели, что он просто мальчишка? Как они могли его выбрать?!". В этот момент он совершенно забыл, что остальные кандидаты тоже были мальчишками, немногим старше, а то и моложе Юры.  
СП запоминал это мгновенье и не находил сил сказать: "Что ж, пойдем обратно, тебе нужно отдохнуть перед завтрашним днём". Юра был рядом, может быть, в последний раз - кто знает, какая пропасть разделит их завтра? Кто знает, что он увидит там, каким вернется из космоса?  
Всего сутки - и мир перевернется. Нужно довести до конца работу, которой он отдал всё. "Отдал Сына Своего Единственного", - прозвучало в его голове так внятно, словно кто-то рядом произнес это вслух, но никого не было, только они двое. Они - и космический корабль.  
"А подумал ли кто-нибудь из вас о страданиях Бога-Отца....". Так, кажется, было в той Юриной книжке?..  
Он опустил руку Юре на плечо, и не выдержал, привлек к себе, обнял крепко, прижимая его голову к своей щеке. Юра не вырывался, неловко обнял в ответ, и так они и стояли некоторое время вдвоем над всем этим миром, который они оба собирались изменить до неузнаваемости.  
\- Что вы там делали с Гагариным? - спросили его, когда они вдвоем вернулись с полигона.  
СП нахмурился, запоздало понимая, что допустил чрезмерную слабость, что за ними могли следить, их их могли разглядывать в перископ, читать по губам... Или это уже паранойя?   
Нацепив на лицо одну из самых неприветливых своих масок, ответил сухо:  
\- Напутствие давал.


	7. Ночь перед стартом

За ужином они с Юрой не встретились: "избранный из избранных" и его дублёр поели раньше и по графику отправились спать в 9 часов вечера.  
В столовой СП сидел в одиночестве, а в голове вились навязчиво одни и те же мысли: всё ли он учёл, всё ли предусмотрел, что в его силах? А если на старте произойдет авария? А если ступени не отойдут вовремя? А если?..  
Он ел и не ощущал вкуса еды. В компоте ему попалась слива - он вдруг подумал: как на поминках, - и у него дрогнула рука.  
Он словно впервые оказался лицом к лицу с завтрашним днём, во всей его неизбежности. И вдруг понял, что совершенно не готов, что понятия не имеет - как жить дальше, если Юра погибнет. Все космонавты давали клятву жизнь отдать этому подвигу, и каждый был ему дорог как сын, но Юра...  
\- А он вас искал, - словно в ответ на его мысли сообщил проходящий через столовую Карпов. На подносе его дребезжала пустая тарелка. - Хотел поговорить о чем-то. Ждал тут до самого отбоя... Да на вас лица нет, Сергей Павлович, - я сразу понял, о чем вы думаете. Сам сегодня, наверное, не усну.  
СП стиснул стакан так, что, наверное, мог бы раздавить его - грани врезались в ладонь, и это помогло ему вернуться к реальности. Дезориентированный своим волнением, как угодивший в шторм, пошел в медицинский отсек. Кивнул дежурному, бесшумно отворил дверь. От коек по обеим сторонам палаты слышалось сопение. СП сразу интуитивно определил, где Юра, подошел ближе.  
Тусклый свет из коридора косо падал Юре на щеку. Тот спал на боку и улыбался во сне. Беззаботный, как дитя! Он так безоглядно доверял СП свою жизнь, что это одновременно пугало и завораживало.  
Сергей Павлович стоял и всматривался в эти спокойные черты, сам себя спрашивая, чему он удивляется? Что ожидал увидеть? След мучительного сомнения? Думал услышать, как с губ Юры сорвётся: «Да минует меня чаша сия?»  
Они, команда стариков, посылали в неизвестность мальчика, а тот, в отличие от них, не колебался. И, в таком случае, не была ли его, СП, собственная тревога и это мучительное вглядывание в Юрино лицо попыткой переложить ответственность, и без того непомерную, которую они все на Юру взвалили?  
СП протянул руку, коснулся стриженых волос в невесомой ласке. Юра открыл глаза и прошептал:  
\- Сергей Павлович...  
\- Спи, - ответил СП так же шёпотом. Юра тотчас опустил ресницы и снова тихо засопел. Похоже, он и засыпать умел по команде.  
СП стоял и запоминал - светлое пятно его лица в полумраке комнаты, безмятежное выражение на нем, ладонь под щекой... Увидит ли он еще когда-нибудь Юру - таким? Открытым и беззащитным. Увидит ли он вообще Юру еще когда-нибудь?  
Они отправляли его на ракете без механизма спасения, без запасной системы жизнеобеспечения, без аварийного тормозного двигателя, без возможности ручного управления кораблём, без механизма мягкой посадки... Отправляли словно рыбку в аквариуме... В полную неизвестность, в пустоту, во тьму...  
Судьба вновь сыграла с главным конструктором злую шутку: чтобы осуществить свою мечту, ему нужно было отдать самое дорогое, что у него есть.  
И он отдаст. Отдаст то, что, возможно, приходит раз в жизни. Что дороже самой жизни.  
Огромная машина, запущенная его руками, шла полным ходом. И даже если бы он сам теперь встал прямо на ее пути и сказал, что отказывается - от Луны, от Марса, от своих прежних убеждений, от всего, во что верит - даже и тогда он все равно ничего не смог бы сделать для Юры.  
Он почувствовал озноб. Отступил на шаг, другой. Ноги наливались неподъемной тяжестью. С большим трудом одолел порог, словно это была высокая гора, прикрыл за собой дверь - и словно перестало действовать притяжение: дальше легко преодолел коридор и вышел на улицу. Шел по тропинке, и песок хрустел под его подошвами - здесь всюду был песок, словно небо его извергало на землю.  
До его собственного дома оставалась всего пара сотен метров, но он не мог и подумать о том, чтобы лечь. Автомобиль темнел у крыльца. СП сел, завел мотор и направил машину на стартовую площадку.  
Она виднелась на горизонте заревом среди чёрной степи, под чёрным, усеянным крупными звёздами небом. Подобно исполинскому саркофагу. Нет, не так он хотел бы запустить первого человека в космос. Без спешки, спокойно, взвешенно. Но когда американцы отправили в полёт шимпанзе, а разведка донесла, что в конце апреля у них запланирован первый пилотируемый запуск, пришлось отбросить все церемонии. А с ними и человечность.  
Гонка, соперничество, бесконечный бег... Разве стоило это всё Юриной жизни?  
Всполошив ночных дежурных, он заехал на территорию стартового комплекса, с которого уехал буквально несколько часов назад.  
Поднялся по фермам, откинул люк и не без усилия забрался в кресло пилота. Какая драма развернется здесь уже через пару часов? Ни одно живое существо на свете не знало ответа на этот вопрос.  
"Это я должен был лететь, - думал он. - Никто не в ответе за мои ошибки".  
Судьба часто подкидывала ему предельные испытания, и он солгал бы самому себе, если бы сказал, что никогда не ощущал малодушия и слабости. Сегодня был именно такой момент. Здесь, в жерле созданной им ракеты, в непроглядной темноте он закрыл лицо руками, и на внутренней стороне его век вспыхнуло кроваво-красное зарево, распускающееся, как огромный цветок.


	8. Первая космическая

Поговорить им так и не удалось. Сергей Павлович увидел Юру уже на стартовой позиции, облаченным в огромный скафандр в ярко-оранжевом чехле. Вокруг царила суета, но Юра все же улучил минуту подойти к нему.  
\- Вы приходили ко мне ночью или мне приснилось? - спросил он тихо.  
\- Приснилось, - солгал Сергей Павлович. - Хороший был сон?  
\- Хороший, - ответил Юра, давая понять, что разгадал ложь, но принимает правила игры.  
Вот пострелёнок!  
Некстати вспомнилось, как перед испытательным вылетом они с Туполевым стояли возле совместно сконструированного планера. "Андрей Николаевич, я сделал всё, чтобы это было ваше лучшее творение!" - говорил СП с гордостью. "Нет, Серёжа. Планеров будет ещё много. Моё лучшее творение - ты". Тогда СП не понимал смысла этих слов. Он был двадцатилетний сопляк, влюбленный в небо и в свои чертежи. Зато теперь он в полной мере осознал и радость, и боль своего учителя, отправлявшего ученика в его первый самостоятельный полёт. Только испытывал их в совсем ином масштабе: ведь их с Юрой скоро должен был отделить друг от друга целый космос.  
Во всяком случае, он должен был признать, что действительно старался стать для Юры учителем, передавая ему и свои знания, и свои мечты... И Юра понял это гораздо раньше, чем он сам.  
Перед трапом он легонько хлопнул будущего космонавта ниже спины: "Это тебе первое ускорение для первой космической". На губах еще горел их последний неловкий поцелуй - он целился в щеку, но помешал гермошлем, и он попал куда-то между носом и губами и почувствовал в ответ улыбку.  
\- Счастливого пути, - сказал он, и горло пережало так, что больше не получилось издать ни звука. Не было в запасе никаких слов, подходящих к случаю. Они никогда не делали этого прежде.  
 _"Отдал Сына Своего Единственного"..._  
Их дороги лежали теперь в разные стороны - Юра взобрался наверх, СП спустился по трапу вниз и протёр глаза - они слезились после бессонной ночи от слишком яркого света и напитанного песком ветра.  
В командном бункере царило волнение. При появлении главного все разговоры смолкли, но чуткое ухо Королёва успело уловить: "...нет системы аварийного спасения... Если он погибнет, что тогда?"  
"Тогда я себе пулю в лоб пущу", - подумал СП всерьез, направляясь на свое место на узле связи.  
\- С площадки сообщение! У нас внештатная ситуация. Нарушена герметичность кабины, люк не закрылся! - крикнул дежурный.  
На СП это, как ни странно, подействовало отрезвляюще. Он взял себя в руки. Глубоко вздохнул, справляясь с остатками волнения, и шагнул, как в воду, в суету этого - ни на что не похожего - дня.

***  
Скупой пейзаж полигона номер 5 за эти годы успел намозолить ему глаза, но теперь всё казалось как будто чужим. На входе его поджидал Воскресенский.  
\- Слава тебе передал, - сказал он, доставая из кармана куртки палетку валидола.  
СП не стал возражать и сразу отправил под язык таблетку. Кажется, сегодня это была уже четвертая. Он занял свое место в командной рубке, проводил взглядом Воскресенского, направившегося к перископу, поднял трубку связи с бортом и сразу же услышал Юру - тот что-то насвистывал.  
"Неужели ему совсем не страшно? О чем он там только думает?"  
Рядом сновали люди. Подошел начальник стартовой команды Кириллов:  
\- Проверка закончена, Сергей Павлович. У нас всё готово.  
СП кивнул и вызвал корабль:  
\- "Кедр", я "Заря-1", у нас минутная готовность.  
\- Вас понял, минутная готовность, - ответил Юра, и даже по искаженной радиосвязи его голос звучал бодро. На все команды - "Продувка", "Ключ на дренаж", "Отошла кабель-мачта", "Зажигание", "Предварительная ступень", "Промежуточная", "Главная" отвечал коротким "Понял вас".  
Может, маскировал так свою нервозность. СП вполуха слушал, что творилось вокруг, сосредоточившись на телефонной трубке.  
"Полный подъем" Кириллова и "Счастливого пути" Сергея Павловича прозвучали почти одновременно.  
"Поехали!" - откликнулся Юра радостно, будто отправлялся не в смертельно опасное путешествие, а в парк культуры и отдыха имени писателя Максима Горького, - и это же "Поехали" в унисон с ним произнес в бункере Галлай. Они с СП встретились взглядами. СП ощутил, как лицевые мышцы сводит нервной судорогой, и поспешно отвернулся.  
\- Двадцать восемь, двадцать девять, тридцать... Параметры конструкции ракеты-носителя в норме... Сорок... Стабилизация изделия устойчивая...  
Голоса Кириллова и оператора пускового пульта звучали на фоне монотонно, будто их самих вкрутили вместо винтиков в сложный механизм системы управления полётом. СП склонился к микрофону.  
\- "Кедр", время семьдесят, - проинформировал он.  
\- Растут перегрузки, - сообщил Юра. - Полёт нормальный.  
В этот момент в бункере сработало звуковое оповещение. Королёв впился взглядом в панель датчиков.  
\- Что происходит? - спросил он чужим голосом.  
\- Обрыв связи, - пискнул кто-то.  
СП бросился в соседнюю комнату. Уже с порога оценил помертвевшие лица связистов.  
\- Что? - повторил он страшно.  
Ведущий связист махнул рукой в сторону телетайпа: лента, извиваясь, будто змея, выползала на пол, билась в конвульсиях, сплетаясь в кольца. СП поднял ее и вгляделся в код.  
Цифры показывали что-то из ряда вон выходящее. "Три из пяти". По всей вероятности, авария на ракете-носителе. Что там могло случиться? Выключение двигателя? Разгерметизация головного отсека? В любом случае, это был конец. Конец гонке. Конец эксперименту. Конец всему. Он ведь сам приказал убрать с корабля систему аварийного спасения.  
Какой короткий полёт. Два против двух были неудачными. Рыжая на борту - к несчастью...  
Обрывки когда-то звучавших фраз проносились в его помутившемся сознании. Что-то тяжелое упало сверху, не давая вздохнуть. В ушах нарастал шум, и он не сразу понял, что шумит его кровь. Он, должно быть, на миг потерял сознание, - потом оказалось, что все сорвались с мест, вокруг него беготня, а связист как сквозь вату кричит и не может докричаться:  
\- Всё нормально, нормально! Восстановили сигнал! Идут "пятёрки"!  
Он тяжело поднялся с кем-то услужливо придвинутого стула - впереди было еще много проблем, которые предстоит решать, нельзя поддаваться эмоциям, только не теперь.  
Он бросил взгляд на часы - казалось, прошла целая вечность, но на деле - всего несколько секунд.  
\- Давление в камерах двигателей в норме... Тангаж, рысканье, вращение в норме... - в голосе Кириллова после пережитого волнения появился хрип. Они с Воскресенским припали к перископам, позы у обоих были напряжённые.  
Часы показали 100.  
\- Есть отключение двигателей боковых блоков, есть отделение боковых блоков!!! - крикнул Воскресенский, хотя в рубке и так висела напряженная тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумом приборов.  
Боковые двигатели на всех "семёрках", отработав своё, симметрично распадались в небе крестом на четыре стороны. СП видел это на фотографиях в отчетах баллистиков. Ему не говорили, но он знал, что его конструкторы называли этот визуальный эффект "крестом Королёва". Сегодня это название оказалось как никогда символичным.  
СП сделал глубокий вдох - Юру нельзя было волновать - и взял трубку.  
\- Я "Заря-1". Прошло отделение первой ступени, - передал он. - "Кедр", как поняли?  
\- Понял... Почувствовал, - отозвался Юра, и от звука его голоса у СП всё снова поплыло перед глазами. - Произошел сброс головного обтекателя, вижу Землю, видимость отличная, как поняли? Приём!  
\- Хорошо тебя понял, - сказал СП коротко, чтобы не было слышно, как у него срывается дыхание. - Как ты?  
\- Все хорошо, - радостно сообщил Юра. - Чувствую себя нормально. Перегрузки немного выросли... Вижу внизу облака... И от них тени, такие, знаете, узорные, как салфетки.  
\- 250... Тангаж, рысканье, вращение в норме... Параметры конструкции ракеты-носителя в норме... Параметры системы управления ракеты-носителя в норме... - звучало скороговоркой в рубке. Кириллов уже вполне справился с собой, и СП готов был расцеловать его за это - кто бы мог подумать, что обычная сухая интонация может оказывать такую поддержку.  
\- "Кедр", время двести восемьдесят, - сказал СП.  
\- Перегрузки продолжают... - голос Юры потонул в резком шуме, потом всё стихло.  
\- Прошло выключение второй ступени, - сообщил быстро Воскресенский, и даже, в нарушение устава, отвлекся от перископа, чтобы взглянуть на СП.  
Сергею Павловичу казалось, что это не отработавшие своё баки, а куски его сердца отваливаются. Он вытер холодный пот со лба и взял микрофон:  
\- Последний этап. Я "Заря-1", приём.  
\- "Заря", вас понял, - отозвался Юра.  
Эфир внезапно умолк. Повисла тишина, только шумели да потрескивали помехи в трубке.  
\- Ну и какого опять... - выразился СП на весь бункер, врываясь к связистам. Наверное, вид его был в этот момент страшен, потому что все уставились на него дикими глазами.  
\- Ушёл за видимость Колпашева, - сказал тот, что сидел ближе всех. - Ищем "Весну".  
\- Сразу переключите на меня, - приказал СП.  
В дверях столкнулся с Воскресенским, бросил:  
\- Параметры орбиты.  
Повторять дважды не пришлось, заместитель помчался связываться с баллистиками.  
СП опустился за свой стол, смахнул со лба ледяной пот.  
Надо поговорить с Юрой. Надо...  
Вернулся Воскресенский. Его трясло. Тяжесть во второй раз навалилась на СП, пригибая к земле.  
\- Ну? - только и сказал он.  
\- Триста двадцать в апогее, - выдохнул Воскресенский. - Это всё.  
\- Что в случае отказа тормозного двигателя? - отрывисто спросил СП.  
\- Три недели. Может, месяц. Да хрен его знает! - взорвался Воскресенский. - Чёртова гонка, с обезьяной состязаемся! Угробили мальчишку!  
СП ощутил противную слабость во всём теле и подумал, что если то, неведомое, тяжёлое, навалится в третий раз - он умрёт. Прямо сегодня, сейчас. Валидола в палетке внезапно больше не оказалось. Когда он успел всё проглотить?  
Он уже чувствовал, как что-то мутное, тяжелое, душное вновь подкатывает, будто волна, когда из соседней комнаты крикнули:  
\- На линии!  
СП схватил трубку.  
\- "Кедр"... Я "Заря-1"... Всё идёт нормально, - стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно, произнес СП. Ему уже второй раз за этот день приходилось лгать Юре, и теперь он раскаивался, что в тот, первый раз, не сказал ему правду. Впрочем, до сегодняшнего утра он еще сам не знал о себе этой правды: собственная душа всегда плавала для него в потёмках.  
"Они больше были похожи на влюбленных, чем на учителя и ученика" - эти строки сами собою возникли в его голове. Гадание по книжке, детская игра!.. Детская-то детская, но всегда сбывалось... "Он не мог понять, что хочет невозможного...", - так сказал ему тогда Юра. Что могло быть невозможно в мире, где человек прямо сейчас совершал космический полёт?..  
СП выровнял дыхание и спросил:  
\- Как ты там?  
\- Всё нормально. Самочувствие хорошее. Вижу внизу облака... Космос чёрный, звёзды не мигают! Очень красивые звёзды! По окоёму Земли радуга, - тотчас принялся докладывать Юра. Ему неведомо было, какая борьба происходила сейчас в командном бункере и в душе главного конструктора.  
СП вжал трубку в ухо, словно надеялся таким образом удержать Юру. У него по-прежнему плыло перед глазами.  
\- Молодец, - сказал он. - Связь поддерживаешь хорошо. На корабле всё работает нормально. Как понял? Я "двадцатый".  
\- "Заря", понял вас, - откликнулся Юра по-военному, и уже другим голосом добавил: - Сергей Павлович...  
\- Юра...  
\- Сергей Павлович, вы только не...  
Эфир вновь оборвался.  
Проклятая связь!  
Он чуть не швырнул трубку о стену. Поймал на себе несколько тревожных взглядов и постарался взять себя в руки. Потекли минуты вынужденного бездействия - корабль ушел за радиогоризонт. СП снова встряхнул пустую палетку из-под валидола.  
Наконец затрещал телефон в углу у Воскресенского.  
\- "Заря", - ответил тот. И, повернувшись, крикнул: - "Весна" на линии! Есть выключение третьей ступени, есть включение тормозного двигателя!  
По узлу связи пронеслись радостные крики, все вдруг забегали, сразу откуда-то появилась бутылка коньяка.  
Дисциплина в Тюратаме была ни к чёрту. За такое в прежние времена можно было и под трибунал пойти.  
\- Рано, не приземлился ещё, - только сказал подчиненным Королёв.


	9. Огненный ангел

В Куйбышев прилетели после полудня. СП мутило от усталости, но он не позволял себе ни на минуту выключиться из процесса. В самолете по дороге, как обычно, ещё до получения отчёта баллтистиков предавались дискуссиям: почему корабль летел по нерасчетной орбите, почему пеленги пришли не из Казахстана, а из Саратовской области... Обсуждали и сам аппарат - его нашли в картофельном поле, весь обуглившийся: в плотных слоях атмосферы теплозащитная обшивка выгорела, и Юра, должно быть, видел что-то через иллюминатор...  
В Куйбышеве сели на аэродроме ракетного завода, и сразу оттуда поехали за город, в санаторий. Кто-то что-то говорил, хлопали по плечу, поздравляли, СП механически поддерживал разговор, мыслями он был не здесь.  
Каменное белое здание утопало в хвойной зелени. Навстречу вышел Каманин. Народу приехало немало, но он сразу направился к СП.  
\- Ну, как наш герой? - выручил вопросом Колюня, потому что возникла заминка: у СП почему-то некстати перехватило горло.  
\- Ждет вас. Был занят самыми прозаическими вещами - помылся, пообедал, играл в бильярд, - сказал Каманин нарочито небрежно, но было видно, как его распирает от гордости, словно Юра был его собственным сыном. - Сейчас он на освидетельствовании у врачей, но вот-вот должен освободиться.  
\- На освидетельствовании? - словно очнулся от забытья СП.  
\- Он в норме, - успокоил Каманин. - Никаких отклонений в психике нет. Это просто формальность.  
Они поднялись по ступенькам в просторный холл санатория. По стенам были развешены яркие плакаты, призывающие заниматься физкультурой и дышать полезным хвойным воздухом. Для всех прибывших организовали обед, но СП не мог есть.  
Наконец появился Юра в сопровождении Карпова и других военных медиков. Он отыскал взглядом СП и кивнул ему, все такой же самоуверенный и беспечный.  
У СП отлегло от сердца.  
Сразу же оккупировали местный зал для совещаний и объявили заседание государственной комиссии. Начался долгий разговор, за время которого Юре задали миллион вопросов, в основном усердствовали военные, но и ученые не отставали. Юра отвечал спокойно, подробно и доброжелательно, описывал состояние невесомости, свои действия на корабле, работу бортовых приборов. Он ничем не отличался от себя вчерашнего.  
Наконец врачи объявили, что космонавту надо отдохнуть.  
СП затребовал персональную аудиенцию, Карпов попытался возразить, но и Юра, и внезапно вступившийся Каманин склонили чашу весов в его пользу.  
\- Не более пятнадцати минут, - предупредил Карпов строго - ему самому не терпелось заполучить космонавта для дальнейших опытов.  
\- Я постучу, когда время выйдет, - сказал Каманин. - Иди, Аркаша... У Сергея Павловича, должно быть, много технических вопросов...  
\- Аркаша? - повторил СП, когда они вдвоем вошли в Юрину комнату и закрыли за собой дверь.  
\- Николай Петрович меня иногда по ошибке Аркадием называет, - объяснил Юра. - Так звали его сына. Он тоже был лётчиком.  
Они опустились в соседние кресла, разделенные небольшим журнальным столиком. СП смотрел и не мог поверить, что они расстались нынче утром, что мир все-таки перевернулся, а Юра здесь, рядом, живой... Что прямо сейчас его можно взять за руку... СП вдруг обожгло горячей волной этой близости, и на мгновение у него закружилась голова. Ему пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы сохранять ровный тон.  
\- Я не буду сильно тебя утомлять, - сказал он негромко. - Всего один вопрос. Было в этом полёте что-то, что ты хотел бы сказать только мне?  
Юра кивнул и склонился над столом, беззастенчиво сокращая расстояние между ними.  
\- На сотой минуте, - начал он, - произошла внештатная ситуация. Когда включился тормозной двигатель, корабль начал вращаться..  
\- Как именно?  
\- Беспорядочно, я бы сказал. Примерно на 90 градусов, со скоростью один поворот в секунду. Так продолжалось десять минут.  
\- И что ты сделал? - спросил СП.  
\- Зажмурился и стал ждать, - пожал плечами Юра. - Выбора особо не было. В какой-то момент потемнело в глазах, накатила тошнота... Это обеспокоило меня, ведь приземление - самый ответственный этап... Я сосредоточился на пульсе, и, вроде, отпустило. Ну, знаете... Корабль вращался, а я считал и следил за сердцебиением. Потом вращение прекратилось... Аппарат вошел в атмосферу и стал нагреваться... Я слышал, как на нем трещит обшивка... А дальше все шло по плану. Как учили, - добавил он и улыбнулся, как всегда, обезоруживающе.  
СП потёр лоб.  
\- Вот что, Юра, - сказал он, бросая украдкой взгляд на часы - говорить им оставалось совсем недолго и наверняка Каманин уже стоял под дверью. - Я прошу тебя не отражать этот эпизод в твоем рапорте. В свою очередь я даю тебе слово, что разберусь, почему так произошло. Если руководство ВВС и ЦК партии узнают, что ты едва не погиб, они поставят крест на космических полётах.  
\- Я выполню всё, что вы скажете, Сергей Павлович, - ответил Юра спокойно. Возможно, даже чересчур спокойно, и СП подивился, насколько мальчишка лучше владеет собой, чем он сам - у него внутри всё сжималось и скручивалось в тугой узел.  
Юра смотрел пристально, будто ждал еще чего-то, и СП отвел взгляд первым. Встал и прошелся по комнате, стараясь унять волнение. За окном стволы многовековых елей серебрились на апрельском солнце.  
\- Спасибо тебе за работу, Юра, - сказал СП, теребя бахрому занавески. - То, что ты сделал для всех нас... - он оборвал сам себя и с изумлением уставился на Юру. Тот, подперев голову рукой, спал прямо в кресле.  
И СП вдруг разом размяк, словно страх за Юру был его опорой, а сейчас она исчезла вместе с опасностью. И он едва успел зажать себе рот, чтобы не дать вырваться наружу глухому рыданию - он слишком долго сдерживал эту боль и не имел больше сил ее контролировать. Всю наспех построенную конструкцию смело волной, и нужно было собирать себя заново.  
"Ты жив, всё позади. Ты жив", - думал СП, глядя на Юрины опущенные ресницы и не замечал, как слёзы текут по щекам. В этом полузабытьи он вышел наружу и тихонько притворил за собой дверь. Ничего не видя, спустился с крыльца и сразу попал в сумрак еловой чащи. Прошел несколько шагов и опустился на землю, привалившись к дереву спиной. Каждый вдох давался ему с болью. Через некоторое время он осознал, что все еще зажимает себе рот. Он опустил руки и, наконец, позволил себе плакать. 

***  
На трибуну, где Юра делал доклад генеральному секретарю партии о выполнении задания, СП не попал. Не смог даже добраться до Красной площади - ведущие туда улицы были заполнены людьми. Воодушевленные, радостные, они стекались вниз, будто весенние ручьи, несли в руках плакаты, цветы и флаги. СП был для них никем, никто не оборачивался на него, никто не поздравлял с ошеломляющим успехом - он так и остался человеком без имени.  
Взвесив свои шансы здраво, он двинулся против течения, выбрался за Садовое кольцо и уехал в Калининград, в своё бюро. День был праздничный, по стране объявили выходной, так что в коридорах с высокими потолками и окнами царила непривычная тишина. СП отпер кабинет, сел за стол и развернул отчет баллистиков. Успех следовало закрепить немедленно - завтра же он поедет к Хрущеву и обговорит с ним второй пилотируемый полет, продолжительностью в сутки. А до того - следует привести в порядок все системы корабля.  
Он провел весь день на работе, так, словно ничего не произошло, и тишина была его единственным компаньоном.  
Он уже собирался уходить, когда на столе ожил телефон. Линия была кремлёвская.  
\- Да? - сказал он, ожидая услышать кого-то из помощников Хрущева.  
\- Сергей Павлович? - произнес голос, такой звонкий, что его не могла заглушить даже телефонная связь.  
У СП дрогнуло сердце.  
\- Юра? - спросил он.  
\- Так и знал, что застану вас на работе, - воскликнул Юра и засмеялся. - Почему вы не приехали? Это вы должны были стоять со мной там, на трибуне! Там были мои родители, и Валя была, а вы... Я так ждал вас!  
\- Юрочка, я... - как-то вдруг растерялся СП. - Я не смог быть... Я...  
\- Знаю, - Юра вдруг пропал, как тогда, на переговорном пункте, когда он был в космосе. Кажется, он находился в помещении не один, в трубке слышались другие голоса и шум. - Сергей Павлович, - снова вернулся он в эфир. - Я хотел бы приехать к вам в бюро и еще раз всех поблагодарить, и вас лично... Это можно?  
\- Да, конечно, приезжай, - СП встал, не отнимая от уха трубку, и прошелся по кабинету. - Приезжай завтра. Или в понедельник. Или когда удобно.  
\- Удобно завтра! - весело заявил Юра. - В полдень. Мне обещают дать машину. Договорились? Тогда до встречи?  
\- До встречи, - ответил СП коротким гудкам.

***  
СП увидел правительственную "Волгу" из окна кабинета и, пока спускался со второго этажа вниз, на крыльце уже царил бардак. Юру окружили, и, как тогда в Москве, к нему нельзя было подойти. СП бардак не любил, но сегодня должен был смириться. К нему тоже подходили, снова поздравляли, пожимали руку, хлопали по плечу - он решил, повод стоит того, чтобы стерпеть такое панибратство.  
Откуда-то притащили трибуну и организовали импровизированный митинг. Сначала выступали руководители профкома, потом дали слово Юре как почетному гостю. Юра на вакханалию не вёлся, говорил вежливо и доброжелательно. Благодарил всех, кто сделал возможным этот полёт, обещал, что каждый день космонавты будут трудиться на пользу человечества и способствовать делу мира...  
Голос его звучал уверенно, и слышно его было хорошо, несмотря на большое скопление народу - люди стояли на крыльце, на площадке вокруг крыльца, на парапетах, на газонах, свисали из окон, будто грозди винограда на фонтане "Каменный цветок".  
И новая шинель была ему очень к лицу.  
\- Наш синеглазый герой убежден, что это начало его карьеры, тогда как это, совершенно очевидно, конец ее, - вкрадчиво прозвучало рядом. СП обернулся и увидел Валентина.  
\- С чего ты взял? - спросил он.  
\- Я много лет знаю тебя, Серёжа, - сказал Валентин нарочито доверительным тоном. - Я вижу, как ты смотришь на него. Ты никогда больше не отпустишь его в космос.  
\- Если того потребует целесообразность... - начал СП, но Глушко лишь издевательски рассмеялся.  
На крыльце возникло шумное оживление - Юра закончил говорить, спустился с трибуны и пробирался теперь сквозь толпу прямо к Сергею Павловичу.  
СП перехватил его и объявил:  
\- Всё, товарищи. Митинг окончен, за работу.  
\- А в КБ? В КБ ещё не были! - закричал кто-то, и несколько голосов подхватило: - Даешь митинг в КБ!  
СП переглянулся с Юрой, тот улыбался. СП принял суровый вид.  
\- Ровно пять минут, - сказал он собравшимся.  
\- Двигайте в КБ, товарищи, продолжение в КБ, - заговорили вокруг. - Дайте дорогу.  
Толпа устремилась к лестнице - всем не терпелось услышать речь первого космонавта еще раз. Снаружи остался только Глушко и напоследок многозначительно посмотрел на СП.  
Вся процессия поднялась в бюро, о прибытии Гагарина объявили по громкой связи, и в коридоре сразу стало не пройти - подтягивались опоздавшие. Митинга здесь не получилось, но все стремились пробраться к космонавту, коснуться рукава его рубашки, кто-то просил автографы, и Юра подписал с два десятка газет с собственным портретом на передовице.  
Со всех сторон сыпались приветственные возгласы и вопросы.  
Сквозь гул голосов Юрин звенел как колокольчик, и СП прислушивался, как бы мальчишка чего не ляпнул. Ждать долго не пришлось.  
\- Бога видел? - спросил кто-то.  
\- Нет.  
\- Значит, нет его! - кругом засмеялись, и Юра, возвышая голос, произнес:  
\- Полагаю, он просто выше.  
Сергею Павловичу пришлось срочно изображать приступ кашля, чтобы особо рьяные не побежали докладывать куда следует, какие слова говорит первый советский космонавт.  
Все засуетились вокруг главного конструктора, благодаря чему Юра прорвал оцепление, исчез и вернулся со стаканом воды.  
Он был взъерошенный, как ёж, готовый биться до конца за свою правду, и СП никогда не любил его так, как сейчас.  
\- Что-то сердце прихватило, - сказал он, касаясь Юриной руки. - Проводишь меня в кабинет?  
Юра расширил глаза.  
\- Может, "скорую"? - спросил он взволнованно.  
\- Не надо, сейчас пройдет.  
Отпугнув нескольких сотрудников мрачной гримасой, которую он нацеплял в те дни, когда свои или смежники срывали планы, он добрался до лифта и втащил Юру за собой.  
Едва за ними закрылись двери, СП тотчас нажал на кнопку остановки.  
\- Ну, что ты творишь? - сказал он укоризненно. - Ты же понимаешь, тебя непременно заставят написать антирелигиозную статью и повсюду выступать с ней! И тебе придется слушаться. На тебя ведь теперь весь мир смотрит.  
Юра, видимо, попавшийся на дешевый спектакль, растерянно уставился на СП.  
\- Как ваше сердце? - спросил он.  
\- Здоров как космонавт, - пошутил СП. - Это был просто повод. Обо мне не беспокойся, лучше подумай о себе.  
\- Я понял, о чем вы, - Юра отвел взгляд и нахмурился. - Вы ведь для этого меня увели. Но я... Мне нужно идти, а то сейчас они все начнут к вам стучаться.  
\- Иди. И помни - предельная осторожность в словах! Провокаторы найдутся в любом коллективе, - сказал СП веско и потянулся к кнопке, но Юра накрыл ее рукой.  
Во взгляде его появилась решимость, с какой он обычно взбирался на центрифугу.  
\- Сергей Павлович, - тихо сказал он. - Я знаю, мы с вами теперь всегда будем видеться только на людях... И я буду выполнять свой долг до конца: говорить и делать, что прикажут... Но я хочу, чтобы вы знали: я буду делать это только с одной мыслью - о вас.  
И он нажал кнопку. Двери открылись. Юра, не оглядываясь, шагнул в толпу.  
Не в силах сдержать эмоций, Королёв ударил по приборной панели. Лифт поехал вверх. Он в одиночестве поднялся на последний этаж, толкнул балконную дверь, вышел в зимний сад и остановился у окна, прижав к прохладному стеклу пылающий лоб.  
Он понимал, что тысячи слов, которые хотел бы сказать Юре, теперь должны навечно опуститься на самое дно его души. "Молчи, скрывайся и таи все чувства и мечты свои...". Таить чувства было для него не внове. Но он уже однажды послал Юру на заклание, и сам Господь вовзратил его обратно, словно подал знак: "Милость Божия снова с тобой".  
Королёв невидящим взором смотрел сквозь мутную поверхность стекла. Огненный ангел в его сердце расправил крылья.

***  
Чёрная тень явилась из ниоткуда - к этому нельзя было подготовиться: они знали, что делали.  
Он обнаружил тень в своем пустом кабинете, в отвратительный закатный час, когда остатки солнечного света уже проигрывают надвигающимся сумеркам.  
 _"Я и теперь не могу без ужаса видеть солнечный закат"._  
Он вышел отдать распоряжения секретарю, его не было буквально несколько минут - а тень уже сидела в его кресле, будто была здесь полновластной хозяйкой.  
\- Что не вошло в ваш рапорт? - спросила тень, протянула руку и взяла с подставки его перьевую ручку, еще хранящую свежий след чернил. - Инопланетяне? Военные базы в западном полушарии? Нам известно, вы что-то скрываете.  
\- Звучит бездоказательно, - ответил СП, сглотнув комок. - Что вам нужно? Я не скажу больше, чем...  
\- Вы скажете всё, что мы захотим. Вы подпишете всё, что мы потребуем, - тень вдруг выросла и заполнила собой всё пространство.  
СП ощутил, что задыхается, но она снова вернулась в свои размеры, и он перевел дыхание.  
\- Вы больше не будете диктовать мне, что делать, - произнес он. - У вас нет теперь того рычага давления, что работал когда-то.  
\- Разве?.. - начала тень угрожающе. - Думаете, порвав с прошлым, вы стали неуязвимы? Думаете, запустив корабль, стали безупречны? Что насчет ваших слабостей? У всех они есть. Ваш любимчик...  
Но к этому-то выпаду СП был готов - и засмеялся. За годы они стали так предсказуемы... И это из-за них он не мог спокойно спать по ночам? Из-за них все время ощущал, будто взгляд буравит спину? Из-за них отказался от семьи, ото всех душевных привязанностей?  
\- Помилуйте, - сказал он, отсмеявшись. - Для миллионов советских людей он теперь, как вы изволили выразиться, "любимчик". Он совершил подвиг, о котором будут помнить и через десять лет, и через сто. А что останется от вас?  
Он шагнул вперёд, и тень вдруг съежилась.  
На лбу выступил холодный пот. СП огляделся - он был в кабинете один. За окнами КБ шумела жизнь.  
\- Нет, достаточно, - сказал он себе и поразился, как легко ему стало дышать. - Здесь больше нет места прошлому. Здесь теперь слишком много настоящего.


	10. Часть 3. Последняя любовь. Глава 10. Папиросы

_О, как на склоне наших лет  
Нежней мы любим и суеверней...  
Сияй, сияй, прощальный свет  
Любви последней, зари вечерней!_

_Пускай скудеет в жилах кровь,  
Но в сердце не скудеет нежность...  
О ты, последняя любовь!  
Ты и блаженство, и безнадежность.  
(Ф. Тютчев)_

**Глава 10. Папиросы**

\- Я рад, что мы с вами выбрали Гагарина, - сказал Каманин. Они сидели в кабинете Сергея Павловича в его конструкторском бюро и пили чай, спасаясь тем самым от царящей на улице удушливой жары - привычки, приобретенные в Казахстане, крепко вошли в их жизнь. - Я ведь до последнего сомневался...  
\- Все шестеро были достойными кандидатами, - кивнул СП.  
\- Гера более шебутной. С ним сейчас в заграничных поездках много хлопот. Он опаздывает на пресс-конференции, случается, что и выпивает... - ответил Каманин. - Хотя, сказать по правде, и с Юрой бывает непросто.  
\- Мы оба понимаем, почему это происходит, - вступился за ребят СП.  
Дома и на работе все ящики его стола были завалены газетами на разных языках, воспевающими полеты советских космонавтов. Герман полетел через пять месяцев после Юры и провёл на орбите целые сутки. Этот второй полёт газеты не превозносили так бурно, как первый, но для науки он был куда важнее: эксперименты, поставленные Титовым, дали гарантию, что создание орбитальной станции и космические экспедиции к другим планетам, о которых писал великий Циолковский, - вопрос ближайшего десятилетия. Впрочем, никто на всём белом свете, кроме СП, не заглядывал так далеко. Всеобщим любимцем по-прежнему оставался Гагарин. За пять месяцев, прошедших с момента его полёта, эйфория нисколько не утихла - в прессе выходили всё новые публикации о нём. Иногда в те дни, когда тяжёлые думы овладевали им, СП брал первую попавшуюся газету и находил там Юрино улыбающееся лицо -свидетельство того, что мечта осуществилась, что усилия были не напрасны...  
Он по-прежнему был очень занят, но сейчас в этой его загруженности явно появилось что-то истерическое, какая-то попытка сбежать от самого себя. Ведь, что бы он ни наплёл НКВД, Юра действительно был его главной слабостью, такой слабостью, за которую отдашь что угодно - свою волю, свой разум, свою жизнь.   
Чем же иначе можно было объяснить, что в редкие свободные минуты мысли его всякий раз обращались к Юре? Даже закрываясь от себя самого, он в глубине души понимал, что скучает, - если можно скучать по человеку, которого знаешь так мало. Но игнорировать Юрино существование не получалось - он осветил жизнь СП, как самая яркая звезда, так что иногда Королёв думал - даже полёт на Луну ему уже не нужен без этого мальчишки.   
И ему было жаль, что Юра, превосходно подготовленный летчик и самый отчаянный из космонавтов, занимается сейчас не тем, на что он в действительности способен: по поручению правительства страны он не вылезал теперь из заграничных поездок. Приглашения на него сыпались наперебой, и СП никогда не знал, куда Юра отправится в следующий раз и когда вернется в Советский Союз.  
Это он и имел в виду, когда говорил о ребятах, но Каманин понял его иначе.  
\- Сергей Павлович, - сказал он сурово. - Я очень просил бы вас как можно меньше встречаться с Гагариным.  
\- И с чем связана ваша просьба? - уточнил СП, почувствовав, как по спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Должно быть, он слишком поспешно подпустил к себе Каманина, приняв его за единомышленника.  
Впрочем, Каманин удивил его даже больше, чем он сам ожидал, заявив:  
\- Он слишком завязан на вас эмоционально. Это может помешать его карьере.  
\- Бросьте, - сказал СП. - Он прекрасно контролирует свои эмоции. Что на самом деле?  
\- Только то, что я сказал, - ответил Каманин хмуро. - Я наблюдаю за ним практически ежедневно - и по долгу службы, и как его друг. Для меня очевидно, что он крайне нестабилен в последнее время. Постоянно скандалит с женой, дерзит начальству.  
\- Это совершенно не в духе Юрия Алексеевича, - возразил СП. - Вы полагаете, я настраиваю его?  
\- Разумеется, нет! - оскорбился Каманин. - Я вообще не о том, что вы делаете сознательно.  
СП начал раздражаться.  
\- Послушайте, Николай Петрович. Давайте без обиняков. Какие претензии ко мне имеются у ВВС и у вас лично?  
Начавшуюся было перепалку прервало появление секретаря.  
\- Прошу прощения, Сергей Павлович, - сказала она осторожно, покосившись на Каманина. - Звонил Мстислав Всеволодович, просил напомнить, что вас ждут в два часа.  
СП бросил взгляд на часы.  
\- Идите, а я вас дождусь, - предложил Каманин. - Я сегодня не спешу. Мне не хотелось бы оставлять между нами недомолвки.  
Как СП ни торопился, ему пришлось задержаться почти на целый час: Мстислав Мудрый и Колюня подготовили эскизный проект лунной ракеты.  
\- Пусть скептики в бюро Янгеля и Челомея спорят, каков по составу лунный грунт, а мы будем планировать свой полёт, - сказал Колюня, передавая СП все бумаги.  
\- Скептиков и у нас достаточно, - отмахнулся СП, погружаясь в чтение документов. - Да... Повозиться придется. Бармину показывали? Нужно вынести на обсуждение Совета. Я пока буду держать у себя.  
Только по дороге обратно он вспомнил о Каманине и уже ругал себя, что не отложил дела и заставил генерала так долго ждать: хотя тот по-прежнему вел себя раздражающе, они все-таки могли теперь найти общий язык.

***  
Секретаря в приемной почему-то не оказалось, а из его собственного кабинета доносилась перепалка на повышенных тонах. СП приоткрыл дверь и замер на пороге. Первый, кого он увидел, был Юра. После стольких месяцев молчания, здесь, в Подмосковье, в конструкторском бюро встретить его было странно и неожиданно. Но СП узнал его по своему сбившемуся сердечному ритму ещё раньше, чем воспринял глазами и различил тембр его голоса. И у него сразу ноги сделались как ватные.  
Юра стоял спиной к двери и не заметил появления Сергея Павловича. Каманин в пылу спора тоже ничего не замечал - его обыкновенно спокойное лицо выражало смесь тревоги и негодования.  
\- И от чего же, скажи на милость, ты собрался защищать Королёва? - вопрошал он. - Я должен понимать и быть к этому готовым! Это ведь мне потом отвечать за тебя перед партией!  
\- Я собираюсь всему миру рассказать, какой он великий человек! - воскликнул Юра звенящим от волнения голосом. - Чтобы ему не мешали работать! Чтобы больше никто не смел его и пальцем тронуть! Пусть все знают, кто тот таинственный "Главный Конструктор"!  
\- Этого делать нельзя, - прервал Каманин. - Я уважаю Королёва, но его секретность необходима для его же блага. Если американцы узнают его имя, они сразу же попытаются выкрасть его. Пойми, ты уже защищаешь его, выполняя ту работу, которую мы тебе поручаем. Ведь ты - символ его труда, его небывалых успехов! И помни - таких, как Королёв, у нас много, а ты - единственный.  
Юра молчал, тяжело дыша, но поза его изменилась - он опустил плечи, словно сдался.  
\- Но вы же не можете мне запретить видеться с ним, - сказал он.  
Каманин покачал головой.  
\- Запретить - не могу. Но я прошу тебя, - ответил он сочувственно, но твердо. - Иди. Так будет лучше для всех. У тебя командировка, и ты должен тщательно к ней готовиться. Лучше сядь и повтори речь, которую будешь произносить перед румынскими рабочими.  
В облике Юры снова что-то изменилось. Теперь он был собранным, как пантера перед прыжком. Мгновение - он вскочил на подоконник и толкнул тяжелую раму.  
\- Служу Советскому Союзу, - отрапортовал он с шутовским поклоном и прыгнул на улицу.  
\- Твою мать... - вырвалось у Королёва.  
Каманин, только теперь заметивший его присутствие, развел руками.  
\- Он такой. Да не бойтесь, не разбился, вон, шагает, - добавил он, взглянув на оторопелое лицо СП.  
СП, плохо понимая, что делает, бросил свои бумаги и прильнул к окну.  
\- А если бы здесь был не второй этаж, а, скажем, третий? Или четвертый? - обвиняющим тоном воскликнул он.  
\- И с третьего бы прыгнул, и с четвертого, - ответил Каманин устало. - В последнее время никакого сладу с ним нет. Вы же слышали, что он говорил? Потому я и прошу вас не видеться с ним. Для его же блага.  
\- Я понимаю, - сказал СП. - Только по служебной необходимости.  
Он еще некоторое время выслушивал сетования Каманина, невпопад кивал и никак не мог утихомирить сильно бьющееся сердце.  
Едва проводив генерала за дверь, он тут же поднял трубку и набрал Юрин номер. На удачу, мальчишка был уже дома.  
\- Мне передали, что ты заходил, - сказал СП, поскольку не нашел в себе сил сознаться, что стал свидетелем этой сцены. - Я был занят, но знаешь, что? На выходных я буду на даче, приезжайте с Валей и девочками на денек-другой. Добро?  
\- Хорошо, Сергей Павлович! - сказала трубка голосом Юры, и голос этот был таким спокойным, что СП мог лишь удивляться, как в одном человеке способны сосуществовать столь противоречивые эмоции. - В пятницу вечером удобно?  
\- Да, конечно. Я пришлю тебе адрес. До свидания, Юрочка, - сказал СП и медленно опустил трубку на рычаги.  
\- Юрочка? - повторил голос за его спиной.  
СП обернулся и увидел в дверях своего кабинета Глушко. Валентин словно материализовался из воздуха и стоял, прислонившись плечом к дверному откосу. Несмотря на показную небрежность позы, он был напряжен.  
\- Давно ты здесь? - спросил СП хмуро.  
\- С кем это ты говорил? - пропуская его вопрос мимо ушей, поинтересовался Глушко. - Мне знакомы эти интонации. Я не слышал их от тебя много лет... Уже позабыл, что ты можешь быть и таким.  
СП отвел взгляд и принялся собирать бумаги, показывая, что занят.  
\- Что тебе нужно? - спросил он, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
\- Признания.  
\- В чем я должен тебе признаться? - начал закипать СП.  
\- Не глупи, ты прекрасно понял. Я хочу, чтобы моё имя было в газетах.  
\- Ты же знаешь, - сказал СП устало. - Не положено.  
\- Нас хотят представить к Нобелевской премии. Не слышал?  
\- Нет, - искренне удивился СП.  
\- Поезжай к Хрущеву и разберись, пока этого не сделал я. Нобелевская премия - это возможности. Такие, о которых мы раньше и не мечтали, - он приблизился и мягко тронул стоящий на столе СП глобус. - Мир должен заговорить о нас. Ты слушал радио? Слышал, что он там сказал? "Автор ракеты - советский народ". Что это за заявление?!  
\- Это мои слова, - припомнил СП. Глаза Валентина налились кровью. - Я выясню, как руководство страны смотрит на это, когда буду в Кремле, - пообещал СП.  
\- Советую не затягивать с этим, - процедил Валентин и, наконец, ушёл.  
СП остановился возле окна и утомлённо потёр лоб. Юрины слова, невольно подслушанные сегодня, не шли у него из головы.  
"Безрассудный мальчишка, - подумал он, тотчас забыв про Валентина. - Однако Воскресенский был прав... Не так уж он прост, как мы думали...". Он провёл пальцами по стеклу, снова вспомнив шутовской реверанс, который Юра сделал, прежде чем сигануть в кб-шную клумбу, и вдруг поймал себя на том, что улыбается.

***  
\- Вы, Юра, сделаете моего сына очень счастливым, - сказала Мария Николаевна. Они сидели на веранде, дача утопала в свежей зелени и листва вразнобой качалась на тёплом ветру. Почти совсем стемнело, летние дни шли на убыль, и над террасой зажгли электрический фонарь. Поздний ужин закончился, и над дачным массивом разливалась ночная тишь, нарушаемая лишь треском сверчков.  
Юра поставил на стол стакан из-под молока, - он, должно быть, так соскучился по этому запретному напитку, что выпил всё в один глоток, - и осторожно сказал:  
\- Я постараюсь.  
\- Какой вы чистый, наивный мальчик, - заметила женщина мягко. - Сделаете, непременно. Он привык отдавать себя работе без остатка. Но в его жизни так остро не хватает искренних человеческих чувств.  
СП взглянул на мать из-за газеты, которую открыл механически, чтобы чем-то занять руки - Юра приехал один, и это одновременно волновало и обнадеживало. Какие именно надежды он питал - СП и сам еще не знал точно. По страницам плясали тени мотыльков. Пресса писала об успехах американцев, и нужно было как можно скорее организовать новый пилотируемый полёт, на этот раз групповой.  
\- Пойду, поработаю немного перед сном, - сообщил СП, встречаясь глазами с Юрой, и ушел к себе.  
Когда Юра поднялся следом к нему в кабинет, СП сидел за столом и методично выдвигал ящики.  
\- Потерял папиросы, никак не могу найти, - проворчал он беззлобно. - Жаль, что ты не куришь... То есть, хорошо, что ты не куришь. Но ты бы меня теперь очень выручил.  
\- Хотите, буду носить для вас папиросы, - предложил Юра.  
СП добродушно усмехнулся.  
\- Нет, пожалуй, не надо. Мы не так часто видимся, а курить хочется постоянно.  
Юра на улыбку не ответил, присел к столу.  
\- Могу я поговорить с вами откровенно, Сергей Павлович? - спросил он.  
Королёв привычно бросил взгляд на дверь, удовлетворился тем, что она плотно закрыта, и кивнул.  
\- Помните, тогда, в Куйбышеве, после моего приземления, - начал Юра тихо, - вы спросили, есть ли что-то, о чем я хотел бы сказать только вам.  
\- Конечно, - подтвердил СП. Тема была скользкая, но он был даже рад, что Юра наконец поднял ее: это тяготило, и хотелось закрыть вопрос как можно скорее. - Я помню, ты хотел написать в рапорте, что ТДУ при отключении не отделилась от корабля, и я дал тебе слово разобраться в причинах. К полёту Германа я свое слово не сдержал, и та же история повторилась у него. Ты имеешь полное право сердиться на меня. Но теперь мы провели полную диагностику и смогли обнаружить неисправность. Оба раза у нас не прошла команда на отделение, и аппарат начинал спуск в сцепке с тормозной установкой... Отсюда и вознкало то самое беспорядочное вращение. А потом в атмосфере кабели перегорали и ...  
\- Я понял. Но я... не о рапорте хотел, - перебил Юра с такой решимостью, что СП замер на полуслове. Взгляд у мальчишки был отчаянный и дерзкий, как тогда в лифте конструкторского бюро. - Есть еще кое-что, о чем я не смог сказать вам в тот день, и потом тоже. Я... хочу объясниться вам в любви.  
СП нашел в себе силы не сломать неловким словом или резким движением драгоценную хрупкость этой минуты. Просто ждал, стараясь не выдать своего смятения.  
\- Вы мне стали как отец, - продолжал Юра, взглядывая из-под ресниц. - И даже дороже. Я ведь так много о вас слышал, еще до знакомства... Я вас уже тогда боготворил, а после знакомства и вовсе... Ловил каждое ваше слово, каждый ваш взгляд, и... и поэтому я видел, как вы смотрите на меня. Сначала думал, показалось, потом понял, что не ошибся... Тогда, на центрифуге, и вечером в общежитии, и после, на полигоне...  
СП кивнул. Отрицать очевидное было глупо, и он уже почти успел взять себя в руки за время путаных Юриных речей.  
\- И тебя это испугало? - спросил он негромко.  
\- Что? Нет... То есть, сначала я растерялся, потом почувствовал вроде как гордость, а потом... За время моих "гастролей", - это слово он произнес с горечью, - бывало разное. Меня целовали очень много женщин... и мужчин. Тысячи людей каждый день. Сначала это было так непривычно, прямо голова кружилась... А потом... в какой-то момент я стал смотреть им в глаза и понял, что они меня не видят. Я был для них чем-то вроде цветной афиши. И мне показалось, что я могу творить что угодно. Что всё можно, всё дозволено, потому что это как будто не со мной происходит. А после я возвращался сюда, и с меня спадал весь этот дурман. Я к самому себе возвращался. И я понял, что это мне всего дороже. Потому что никто не смотрел на меня так, как вы. И еще я понял: вы мне никогда ничего не скажете. Никогда ничего себе не позволите. Только смотреть. Украдкой, когда думаете, что я не вижу. И я знаю, почему. Вы думаете, что так вы меня... защищаете! - он выпалил это почти с вызовом, снова становясь привычным Юрой.  
СП тяжело вздохнул и потёр переносицу.  
\- Ты прав, - сказал он устало, взглядывая исподлобья. - Они всё ещё здесь. Неподалёку. Глаз с меня не спускают. И быть со мной рядом - это риск.  
\- А я хочу рискнуть! - возразил Юра, не слушая и упрямо выпятив подбородок. - Может, я впервые... Да не может, а действительно... Вы только не подумайте, что у меня там, на орбите, мозги съехали набекрень. Я еще до полёта поговорить с вами хотел, да не сложилось. Сам не знал, что сказать вам. Слова мои тогда ничего не стоили... Я и теперь себя чувствую немного запутавшимся... Ребята меня сторонятся, я вижу. Герман до сих пор дуется. Даже Валя не понимает, как... мир изменился. Вы один понимаете. Хотя не были там, но понимаете, я уверен. Мы крошечные, ничего не видно из космоса, будто планета - пустой шар, на котором ничего нет, кроме воды и гор. Как же тогда... Как же Бог смотрит?  
\- Думаю, у него не обычное зрение, - сказал СП мягко. Он никогда ещё не видел, чтобы у Юры так скакали мысли, и от этого его собственный пульс частил всё сильнее.  
\- Я молился там, наверху. Молча, про себя, - признался Юра. - Мысли разные посещали, и страшно было, и одиноко, когда тишина повисала в эфире... Только ваш голос. Он мне до сих пор снится по ночам, будто ведет меня куда-то, будто держит. Будто я ещё живой только благодаря вам... И я ещё там, в космосе дал себе слово, что поговорю с вами, если вернусь.  
\- Я тоже только благодаря тебе чувствую себя живым, Юра, - сказал Сергей Павлович.  
Оба взволнованно поднялись, Юра уронил стул, и тот с глухим стуком упал на ковер.  
Глаза у Юры были тёмные, шальные, и СП, наконец, увидел, о чём говорил Каманин - с самоконтролем у мальчишки было совсем плохо.  
\- Ваша мама... Мария Николаевна... сказала, я могу сделать вас счастливым, - произнес Юра. - Я не знаю, что для этого нужно, но я сделаю всё.  
\- Юра... - откликнулся Сергей Павлович, горло сжимал спазм, и слова не шли. - Юра...  
Их обоих словно что-то одновременно толкнуло друг к другу.  
"Поклянись, что никогда больше не полетишь", - хотел было сказать Сергей Павлович, но его губы нашли висок Юры, трепещущую жилку на нём, уголок глаза, щеку, нос и соскользнули к приоткрытым губам.  
Это было непривычно, незнакомо, и он целовал эти губы мягко, как женские. Юра ответил, и СП толкнул его к столу, принуждая сначала сесть, а потом, когда их обоих окончательно захлестнуло штормом, - опуститься на спину. Привычка убирать все важные бумаги подальше от случайных взглядов безотказно работала и дома - стол оставался пуст, и это позволяло СП сделать... что?  
Он немного отстранился. Юра лежал перед ним, так послушно, будто СП, как старший по званию, дал ему приказ делать это, и он, не обсуждая, подчинился... Возможно, это был не первый его опыт - вопрос постельной целомудренности армии всегда вызывал у СП усмешку, - но сейчас мысль о том, что он мог принадлежать еще кому-то, пробудила в нем бешенство. Следовало разрешить его немедленно, пока его бедное сердце не разорвалось, и, склонившись над мальчишкой, он прошептал:  
\- У тебя уже было так... с кем-нибудь?..  
Глаза Юры были широко открыты, но его взгляд рассеянно блуждал по стене и потолку за плечом СП.  
\- Не было... Я даже не думал... до вас, - выдохнул он и сделал движение бедрами, раскрываясь навстречу. И стало неважно, было или не было. СП толкнулся вперёд. Впервые в жизни он полностью потерял разум. Сигналы штормового предупреждения больше не проходили - теперь шторм стал для него частью естества.

***  
Он помнил, какое отчаяние владело им в ту последнюю ночь в Тюратаме, когда он стоял над постелью Юры и клялся отдать всё за право ещё раз увидеть его таким, открытым, безмятежно спящим.  
Сейчас, как и тогда, у них оставалось в запасе всего несколько часов. Но Сергей Павлович мог больше не притворяться: они были вдвоем, и он, не таясь, звал его своим мальчиком и шептал слова любви. Под утро Юру сморил сон, и, подложив ладонь под щеку, он спал в постели у Сергея Павловича так же, как спал в "Лаборатории", или в Тюратаме, или, возможно, у себя в квартире в Москве... Он везде был дома. Он был гражданином Вселенной... Он был чертовски беспечным мальчишкой.  
СП, наверное, должен был ужасаться тому, что сделал, но вместо этого в его душе разливалось тихое умиление. Он не питал иллюзий, что эта ночь может когда-нибудь повториться, и предпочитал вообще не задумываться, что стало причиной и что будет дальше. Сейчас, когда он смотрел на спящего Юру, на его опущенные ресницы, на улыбку на его потемневших от поцелуев губах, - его не цепляло прошлое, не волновало будущее, он жил мгновением настоящего.  
Мысль "Чем я должен буду заплатить за это?" промелькнула и исчезла из сознания - и, кажется, давно ему не было так легко и покойно: это была эйфория абсолютного контроля. Где-то за лесом и рекой, отделявшими дачный массив от города, шумела столичная жизнь. Далеко в небе перемигивались звёзды. Они двое - СП и Юра - составляли сейчас какую-то отдельную галактику, которую рассветные лучи распылят без следа.


	11. Карточка на память

В тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят второй год Сергей Павлович Королёв вступал с небывалым триумфом. Принятая на вооружение боевая "девятка" была отправлена в серийное производство, так что СП даже перестал церемониться с военными.  
\- Что сделаем, то и возьмёте, - говорил он им, и Москаленко теперь не возражал ему.  
Кроме того, у него на руках уже была схема компоновки лунной ракеты. Гигантская - сто пять метров высотой - конструкция насчитывала пять ступеней: по замыслу, три из них должны были выводить корабль на орбиту Земли, еще две нужны были для разгона и торможения у Луны. Создание проектной документации шло в хорошем темпе, некоторые детали уже были созданы и проходили испытания, - к шестьдесят пятому году СП рассчитывал иметь первый готовый лунный корабль.  
Это, конечно, влекло за собой новые заботы: нужно было тренировать космонавтов, нужны были стартовые комплексы для новой, громадной ракеты. Помимо этого, стало понятно, что корабль таких размеров невозможно собрать в Подмосковье и транспортировать в Казахстан, поэтому корпуса окончательной сборки и горизонтальных испытаний ракеты начали строить прямо на полигоне.  
СП провёл в Тюратаме весь январь, лично контролируя ход работ. Строительство не требовало его присутствия, но ему нравился этот ритм - много насущных вопросов, непростые погодные условия, мало сна... Заботы помогали отвлечься от невеселых мыслей.  
Здесь его застала телеграмма, текст которой он перечитал много раз: "Выхожу замуж Вадима Худякова двадцать восьмого января сг тчк Наташа".  
Когда заглянул на огонёк Колюня, СП показал ему телеграмму.  
\- Я не знаю никакого Вадима Худякова, - сказал он хмуро.  
\- Ну, так поезжай, познакомишься, - ответил Колюня.  
\- Если бы всё было так легко. Знаешь, что она сказала мне? "Никогда тебя не прощу за то, что ты бросил маму".  
\- Никогда - это слишком уж долго, - возразил Колюня, улыбаясь. - И потом, сколько ей было? Тринадцать? Четырнадцать?  
\- Да, наверное, - рассеянно ответил СП.  
\- Она давно не сердится, потому и прислала телеграмму. Перестань хотя бы ненадолго всё контролировать и просто побудь отцом.  
Повод был хорош, но СП так и выбрался в эти дни в Москву. Причин тому было несколько: разведка донесла, что у Челомея и вернувшегося в строй Янгеля тоже разработаны собственные программы полёта к Луне, и следовало все устроить так, чтобы у других конструкторских бюро не было ни единого шанса.  
\- Будем действовать следующим образом, - рассказывал СП тем немногим соратникам, что остались с ним после развала Совета главных. - Летом идём на полёт продолжительностью в четверо суток. В этот раз я намерен дать космонавту возможность ручного управления кораблём. И, поскольку военные все равно будут давить на нас, кинем им кость: предложим организовать эксперименты на орбите.  
Почему полёт должен был длиться именно четверо суток, СП пока не спешил говорить никому - признался только Колюне и Воскресенскому: именно столько времени требовалось стартовавшему с Земли космическому кораблю для того, чтобы облететь Луну. Первые лунные миссии должны были иметь разведывательные цели. Пока же, за неимением лунной ракеты, они могли тренировать космонавтов на околоземной орбите. Состояние невесомости по-прежнему вызывало вопросы у врачей - Герман, совершив суточный полёт, признался, что испытывал чувство дискомфорта и тошноту. Им ещё многое предстояло проверить и выяснить.  
У космонавтов теперь была новая тренировочная база - в Жуковском специально для них был построен "Звёздный городок", где все они получили квартиры. Наблюдая за их подготовкой, СП вдруг подумал: "Если у первых космонавтов были дублёры, не пойти ли нам дальше? Не пустить ли нам пилотируемый корабль-дублёр? Заодно проверим, смогут ли корабли выйти на связь друг с другом и поддерживать ее в полете".  
Этой идеей он поделился с Каманиным, с которым они стали в последнее время хорошими приятелями - только от него СП мог теперь получать сведения о Юре. Каманин одобрил проект в частной беседе и затем повторил слова поддержки уже публично, на заседании комиссии по космосу. СП в который раз убедился, что худой мир лучше доброй ссоры. Впрочем, он не был вполне уверен, что Каманин сохранил бы прежнюю лояльность, если бы знал, как далеко СП зашел в своих отношениях с Юрой - его любимым учеником.  
В отношениях ли? Юра сказал ему вскоре после своего возвращения из космоса, что они будут видеться только на людях. И это пророчество действительно сбылось: они никогда теперь не могли остаться наедине и даже не поговорили о том, что произошло между ними тогда на даче.  
... Тем утром на исходе лета СП проснулся от пения птиц. По лучу света на стене он определил, что еще рано, должно быть, начало седьмого. В сердце разливалась безмятежность, причину которой он никак не мог спросонья осознать. А потом увидел Юру возле себя, так близко, как до вчерашнего вечера и представить себе не мог. Но всё, что было вчера, казалось теперь сном.  
"Какой же он курносый", - подумал СП, разглядывая Юру.  
Тот, будто разбуженный этим взглядом, открыл глаза, сонно улыбнулся и взял СП за руку. И вдруг на СП разом хлынуло все случившееся - вся его нерастраченная за эти годы любовь и нежность лавиной опустились на его душу, и он, осторожно вытянув руку из-под теплых Юриных пальцев, сбежал. Спустился на террасу, вдыхая уже по-осеннему прохладный воздух, подслащенный запахом бархоток и поздних яблок, простоял там некоторое время, пока не начал зябнуть.  
Он сам не знал, чего испугался, но у него щипало в глазах и сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее.  
Дачный поселок еще спал, погруженный в утреннюю дымку, и только птицы продолжали надрываться на все голоса да гудела вдали первая пригородная электричка.  
Когда он вернулся в кабинет, ставший на эту ночь для них спальней, Юра уже перевернулся на другой бок, и теперь СП мог созерцать его взлохмаченный затылок, с завитушками давно не стриженных волос у основания шеи. СП видел их так же четко, как видел каждую деталь на ракетной схеме, но испытывал счастливое изумление гораздо большее, чем в те моменты, когда из чертежей рождался новый корабль.  
Он молча повернул ключ в двери, прошел к дивану, который они разделили этой ночью, откинул одеяло, лег и обнял Юру со спины, ощущая, что уже сильно возбужден. Юра тоже это почувствовал, - СП услышал, как у него участилось дыхание. И для них обоих это послужило ключом на старт.  
В этот же день Юра на улетел в командировку, в которой провел четыре месяца. За всё время от него не было ни слуху ни духу, только под новый год в своем почтовом ящике СП нашел открытку из Японии с Фудзиямой в обрамлении ветвей цветущей сакуры, без обратного адреса.  
"Древние считали, тот, кто достиг вершины Фудзи - достиг бессмертия. Если я поднимусь на нее, неся другого в своем сердце, будет ли это означать, что мы оба - бессмертны?" - прочёл он на обороте.

***  
Первую годовщину Юриного полёта - теперь этот день стал называться в Советском Союзе Днём космонавтики - отмечали с размахом: устроили большое заседание в кремлёвском дворце, куда съехались, в основном, непричастные. Правда, СП тоже получил пригласительный билет, но в первые ряды его не пустили, остановив вопросом: "Товарищ, вы кто? Здесь места только для почетных гостей". СП выяснять отношения не стал. Молча ушел в конец зала, где уже сидел Глушко с мрачным лицом. Что ж, секретность продолжала играть с конструкторами злые шутки. Валентин кивнул СП и отвернулся: Нобелевская премия, которую им так и не позволил получить Хрущёв, начала новый виток их взаимного охлаждения. Они по-прежнему работали вместе над пилотируемыми запусками, но теперь лунная ракета захватила все мысли СП, и Валентина не было рядом.  
Вскоре к СП подсел Колюня, которого тоже отправили на галёрку. Зато в первых рядах мелькнула пышная шевелюра Мстислава Мудрого, и Сергея Павловича это немного утешило.  
В зале было шумно, присутствующие - в основном от военного ведомства - сбивались в стайки, разговаривали. Внезапно возникло волнение: между рядами шёл генерал Каманин со своей супругой, за ними, чуть поотстав, Юрина жена Валя, такая маленькая и худенькая, что ее едва видно было в толпе, и наконец, последним шествовал Юра, при полном параде. На каждом шагу он останавливался, чтобы с кем-нибудь поздороваться и перекинуться парой слов, сияя на весь зал своей улыбкой. Дойдя до первых рядов, он принялся крутить головой, будто искал кого-то и не находил. Каманины и Валя чинно сели на свои места в первом ряду, а Юра продолжал торчать как гвоздь, притягивая к себе сотни глаз. СП вдруг понял, что Юра ищет его, и от этого потеплело на сердце.  
"Подойду к нему в перерыве, перед банкетом", - решил СП.  
По залу снова прокатилось волнение - появился Хрущёв со свитой. Из прохода всех как ветром сдуло. Хрущев прошел вперед и разместился, как вычислил СП, рядом с Юрой.  
Начались торжественные речи, Юре тоже предоставили слово, он долго передавал приветы от братских народов из своего гастрольного тура, затем на трибуну полезли люди, вообще никак не связанные с космонавтикой, а в перерыве Гагарин исчез. СП, так и не успевший поговорить с ним, вдруг испытал растерянность и досаду. Он сумел одержать верх над своими страхами, но всё ещё не был властен над своими эмоциями, и они даже теперь продолжали отравлять его жизнь.

***  
После Дня космонавтики СП улетел на полигон Капустин Яр, в конце апреля вернулся в Москву на несколько дней: утрясти последние формальности перед запуском военного спутника фоторазведки из Тюратама. Кочевая жизнь между двумя полигонами стала для него за последние семь лет делом настолько обыденным, что он постоянно носил в портфеле зубную щетку. Его пустая квартира в Калининграде приобретала всё более заброшенный вид, а "домом" он называл теперь свое жилище на полигоне.  
Служебный самолёт был назначен на вечер, днём Сергей Павлович спешно доделывал дела в бюро. Когда в двери его кабинета постучали, он крикнул: "Войдите!" машинально, поскольку был очень занят и единственное уместное, что следовало бы тут сказать, было: "Катитесь вы на все четыре стороны".  
Поэтому его недовольная гримаса досталась Юре - СП даже не поверил сначала, что действительно видит его, одного, без толпы поклонников, охраны, прессы.  
\- Помешал, Сергей Павлович? - спросил Юра виновато.  
У СП в этот момент словно пружина разжалась в груди. Он приглашающе махнул рукой, Юра, должно быть, нашел какие-то перемены в его лице и взгляде, подошел уже без смущения. Сергей Павлович поднялся навстречу.  
Вблизи стало заметно, что яркая улыбка Юры как будто поблекла, в глазах затаилась печаль. Куда делся тот солнечный мальчик, ещё недавно встречавший все испытания с открытым забралом?  
Они пожали друг другу руки, и Юра удерживал руку СП в своей чуть дольше положенного. В глазах его при этом стоял немой вопрос, он будто хотел удостовериться, что та августовская ночь ему не приснилась.  
\- Давно тебя не видел, Юрочка, - сказал СП, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не прозвучал упрёк - Юра, он знал, не принадлежит сейчас самому себе, и потому не было его вины в том, что он постоянно бывал в разъездах. - Куда теперь собираешься?  
\- В Болгарию, - вздохнул Юра. - Сергей Павлович, я знаю, что это нужно делать, - добавил он, словно решившись, - но спасите меня от всего этого! Я работать хочу!  
\- Пойдем-ка, - сказал СП. - Здесь нас могут услышать.  
Они зашли в комнату отдыха за кабинетом, где помещалась только кушетка - СП часто оставался ночевать здесь, чтобы как можно меньше времени тратить впустую.  
Сели рядом.  
\- Юра, - начал Сергей Павлович мягко. - Давай поступим так. До конца весны ты выполняешь всё, что они говорят, а летом я буду категорически настаивать, что ты нужен мне для руководства полётами. У нас планируется параллельный старт в августе. Полетят Николаев и Попович. Мне будет нужен помощник, который хорошо знает корабль и средства связи. Я бы тебя забрал к себе хоть сегодня, но они тебя не выпустят из когтей, и пока даже я бессилен. Это ведь тоже часть твоей работы.  
\- Но я ведь ничего особенного не сделал, - покачал головой Юра. - Просто слетал и вернулся. Это вы должны быть там, давать интервью, выступать на праздниках...  
\- Помилосердствуй! - воскликнул СП. - Я уже старик. Вся эта шумиха окончательно лишила бы меня сна. Я лучше буду тихо делать своё дело.  
\- И я мечтаю о том же! - заверил Юра с горячностью. - Вы - великий человек, который как никто из нас близок к звёздам! Если вы остаётесь в тени, мне уж совсем неприлично быть на виду! Мне ничего этого не нужно - ни шумихи, ни передовиц в газетах... Я просто хочу снова летать и рядом с вами быть, я на любую работу согласен, на что угодно, только бы с вами!  
\- Мальчик мой... - начал Сергей Павлович и осёкся. Эти слова значили слишком много. Впервые - и в последний раз - он называл Юру так в ту ночь.  
Он порывисто поднялся, не в силах совладать со своими чувствами.  
Он и не думал о себе, что может быть таким уязвимым. Не думал даже после того, как в кармане своего пальто недавно обнаружил лист бумаги и, развернув его, увидел свой портрет. С трудом он мог вспомнить, что этот листок ему вручил Алёша, еще прошлой осенью, незадолго до катастрофы "Р-16". И, разглядывая этот быстрый карандашный набросок, СП вдруг понял, что Алёша увидел его любовь - еще до того, как СП сам решился назвать ее по имени. То, что он сам так долго скрывал от себя, не укрылось от взгляда художника.  
Когда Юра уехал, СП решил, что эту историю лучше всего закрыть глубоко в своем сердце, убрать в ту же коробочку, в которой он хранил другие свои воспоминания - маленькую Наташу, свою первую встречу с Туполевым и мягкие движения его карандаша, из-под которого в один росчерк возникало самолётное крыло, своих погибших товарищей из ГИРД, Валентина из тридцатых, с кудрявыми вихрами из-под фуражки, и Валентина уже из пятидесятых, когда тот среди ночи ввалился к нему со свёртком: внутри был глобус Земли с гравировкой на ножке "Вручаю тебе этот шарик, Сергей, с глубокой надеждой, что однажды мы с тобой увидим из космоса Землю такой же величины"...  
Эту коробочку он не открывал никогда - ему казалось, из нее, как из ящика Пандоры, вырвется саморазрушительный импульс такой силы, что он не сможет оправиться.  
Юра - развязный, нахальный, дерзкий, улыбающийся, серьезный, смущенный, растерянный, задумчивый, со своей непослушной челкой, курносым носом и патологической честностью во взгляде, должен был занять внутри этой коробочки отведенное ему место - но никак не желал там помещаться. Уже в который раз он подобно урагану врывался в жизнь СП и разносил с таким трудом возведенные опоры.  
Нужно было остановить его. Нужно было остановиться самому, пока глухие удары сердца в ушах не переросли в настоящий шторм.  
Но едва он коснулся дверной ручки, как Юра прошептал:  
\- Сергей Павлович, не уходите.  
Он подошел сзади и замер, так близко, что СП продолжал физически ощущать его тепло.  
\- Я согласен ждать, сколько понадобится, но теперь, пожалуйста, позвольте хотя бы еще минуту остаться здесь... с вами, - продолжал мальчишка, наверное, не до конца понимая, что творилось сейчас у СП на сердце.  
СП медленно выдохнул.  
\- Только минуту, - сказал он глухо. - Иначе, боюсь, я и сам не позволю тебе уйти.  
Юрины руки обвились вокруг пояса главного конструктора, а нос уткнулся в его плечо.  
\- Умнм... - неопределенно произнес Юра.  
\- Что? - спросил Сергей Павлович тихо. Шторм внутри него нарастал, и он вдруг понял, что готов, что хотел бы прямо здесь и сейчас сделать с Юрой всё то же, что и тогда на даче, только еще медленнее, с жадностью разглядывая его, запоминая, впитывая каждый жест, каждый его стон. Рядом с этим мальчиком он терял волю и разум, и даже голос отказал ему, когда он выдохнул хриплым шепотом: - Юра... Отпусти, родной. Я...  
Юра разжал руки, и волна откатилась.  
СП толкнул дверь и шагнул в кабинет. Там, по счастью, его еще не поджидала нетерпеливая толпа. Юра вышел следом, он выглядел спокойным - он умел, если понадобится, принимать такой вид, - и только непривычная бледность выдавала его волнение.  
Уже на выходе он замешкался.  
\- Сергей Павлович, подарите мне вашу фотографию? - попросил он вдруг. - Я ее буду с собой возить.  
Эту просьбу оказалось выполнить нетрудно. СП поискал в столе, выбрал первую попавшуюся из нескольких карточек. Юра взял её с таким выражением лица, будто Королёв не кусок бумаги, а своё сердце ему вручил. Впрочем, сердце он отдал Юре гораздо раньше, и оба это знали.  
\- А подпись? - спросил Юра.  
"Ещё чего не хватало, - пронеслось у Сергея Павловича в голове. - Увидит у него кто-нибудь эту карточку... Да ещё и с подписью...".  
Он легонько толкнул Юру, прижал к двери и, склонившись, запечатал его рот поцелуем. Он едва удерживался на своей внутренней границе, за которой сигнал штормового предупреждения уже не слышен. Юра не отвечал на поцелуй, только разомкнул губы, но СП и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы на миг оглохнуть и ослепнуть.  
Усилием воли он отстранился. Юра, тоже оглушенный, смотрел и не понимал, уйти ему или остаться, но у него наконец-то порозовели щёки и заблестели глаза.  
\- Это тебе вместо подписи, - сказал СП. - Ну, всё, ступай. Счастливого пути.


End file.
